Protectors of Avalon
by QueenViperaAzarathofCamelot
Summary: Before the summer vacation, after the Potters fifth and third year, Dumbledore decided to send Yoni to the Shiba House for her protection. He sends her brother, Harry, alone back to the Dursleys. Yoni meets the Samurai Rangers and has a strange feeling that she already knows them from somewhere, but from where it's still a mystery to her. Full Summary inside! F/M/M/M/M/M
1. Chapter 1: The Decision

**A/N:** **There is no female Harry Potter in this story. The O.C. is his older sister, Yoni Potter.**

 **This story has more crossovers in it, than the crossover Power Rangers and Harry Potter. In each chapter I'll let you all know the crossovers for each chapter.6**

 **For example: Crossover Power Rangers and Harry Potter + Percy Jackson**

 **For this chapter is it:**

 **Crossover Power Rangers ((Super) Samurai & Dino (Super) Charge) and Harry Potter. Power Rangers Samurai is slowly making its appearance.**

 **Layout Story:**

 ***** Normal text - "Drakarys"

 *** _Spells - "Drakarys"_**

 ** _*_** _Parssseltongue - "Drakarysss"_

 ***** _Written text from books, articles, letters and titles from books, thoughts, visions and dreams - Drakarys, 'Drakarys'_

 **Summary: Before the summer vacation, after the Potters fifth and third year, Dumbledore decided to send Yoni to the Shiba House for her protection. He sends her brother, Harry, alone back to the Dursleys. Yoni meets the Samurai Rangers and has a strange feeling that she already knows them from somewhere, but from where it's still a mystery to her. Later they'll meet other Rangers, who get their powers from dinosaurs and help them to protect the source of their powers from new enemies. Also with these new Rangers has Yoni a feeling she knows them from somewhere, but from where? She feels a sort of pull towards four Rangers and to a new enemy. What will happen and what would this enemy do to her, if he finds out about the special bond they share?**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters of the books, series, Manga/Anime and movies at all. They belong to their creators. I just own my O.C's.**

 **Warning:** **No** **violence, Lemons or Character deaths detected in this chapter.**

 **Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Decision**

 **~29** **th** **of June~**

It was the eve of the end of the school year at Hogwarts. The End-of-Term Feast had just ended and Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk deep in thoughts. He thought about what had happened in the past year.

Sirius Black, a falsely accused wizard for mass murder, had escaped from the Azkaban prison in the summer before the school year had started. The Dementors had guarded all the entrances and exits of the school, on the orders of the Ministry of Magic, in order to arrest him. Apparently Peter Pettigrew was still alive. All those years he had faked his own death and lived in hiding with the Weasley family as a rat. Which was his Animagus form. Now Sirius and Peter were both gone from Hogwarts. Peter would certainly be looking for his master, Lord Voldemort, to serve him again. Sirius had fled from the Ministry, on the back of Buckbeak, a Hippogriff. Professor Remus Lupin's secret was also revealed a few days ago, during breakfast, and some parents didn't want that their children were taught by a werewolf.

Professor Dumbledore looked around his study, which was already quite dark, but somewhat illuminated by the dim light of the candles. It was completely silent in the room, but you just could hear the snoring of the previous headmasters in their portraits. He thought about the safety of Yoni and Harry Potter. He felt that they were less safe together, than they were separate. He thought about sending Yoni to another location, where she could be better protected, than with the Dursleys. He thought about all the possible safe locations where Yoni could stay for the summer. He had a few locations in mind, but felt that one location was the most suitable to provide her the necessary protection. He immediately took a sheet of parchment and a quill, and swiftly began to write a letter.

As soon as it was finished, he folded it up and stood up. He walked towards a golden perch, where a large red and golden bird sat on, and said to it: "Fawkes, can you take this letter to Ji as quickly as possible. It is urgent."

Fawkes took the letter in his beak, spread his wings, bursted into flames and was gone.

Dumbledore walked back to his desk and sat down again. He waited for an answer or when Fawkes would return with Ji.

Fawkes re-appeared on his perch again and there was a knock on the door.

"Come in." Dumbledore said with a clear voice.

The door opened and a middle-aged man entered the study. He had short black hair and wore a kimono, which the Japanese used to wear. He closed the door behind him and walked towards the desk.

"Glad that you could come so quickly, Ji. Please sit down, we have much to discuss." Dumbledore said with a smile and gestured to a chair.

The man, Ji, took place in one of the chairs in front of the desk.

"Lemon drop? Or a cup of tea?" Dumbledore asked courteously.

"A cup of tea would be nice, dear Albus." Ji answered and a steaming cup of tea appeared onto the desk.

Ji took a sip and set the cup down again.

"So, Albus get to the point, why did I've to come here so urgently?" He started with a questioned expression on his face.

"Well Ji, I let you come here, because I've a problem and I hope that you're the solution for it." Professor Dumbledore said with sigh.

"So, what's the problem, and how can I be the solution for it?" Ji asked curiously.

"My problem is the safety of the Potter siblings. Peter Pettigrew is apparently still alive and is probably looking for his master, Lord Voldemort. Sirius Black has escaped from Azkaban before this school year had started and apparently he was innocent in prison all these years." Dumbledore began with his explanation.

"Why are there problems with the safety of the Potter siblings?" Ji asked a little impatient.

"I have a feeling that the Potter siblings get more in danger together, than when they are separated from each other. I was thinking about to send Harry back to the Dursleys as usual and was wondering if you could provide shelter for Yoni this summer." Dumbledore replied and Ji looked at him in surprise.

"Excuse me? Why do you want me to let Yoni Potter stay with me and Jayden?" He asked a little surprised.

"Because I know that there's a protective barrier around the Shiba House, and that can provide her with the necessary protection. Jayden and the other Samurai Rangers can protect her outside the barrier against anyone who might want to harm her. You'll protect her exceptionally well." Dumbledore said with a broad smile and twinkling blue eyes.

"First I would like to know more about her, and then I'll decide if she can move in with us." Ji said with an indifferent expression on his face.

"Of course, I can. Her full name is Yoni Lily Dorea Potter. She also shares the same birthday with her brother, Harry, the 31st of July, but is two years older than him. After their parents' death they were raised by their Muggle Aunt and Uncle. On their part have spoiled them terribly. Yoni may seem very innocent, but she's very arrogant and selfish. She steals, is mean to everyone and likes to torture humans and animals." Dumbledore lied.

' _Odd? Did he just tell me lies about this Yoni Potter? I'll pretend to believe him and play his game for a little while._ ' Ji thought grimly, but didn't show it and said: "Oh, I hope it will be easy, if I decide to let her move in with us."

"If you let her move in with you, then you have to teach her discipline." Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile, but had a malicious glint in his blue eyes.

"And how can I teach her the best discipline?" The Samurai mentor asked curious.

"You can best teach her some discipline by having her to do all the household chores, give her little to no food, lock her up into a very small room preferably without windows, scold and hit her. So she'll certainly listen to you and the other Rangers. And if she doesn't listen, then you can certainly proceed with sexual discipline. She'll not fight against it. She likes to be sexually disciplined." The Headmaster explained casually.

"Yes, I shall take her under my wing." Ji said quickly, so he could get away as quickly as possible. He became nauseous because of the old man, and had no intention of doing anything Dumbledore had given to discipline Yoni. He was going to protect her from it.

"Excellent. I'll inform them tomorrow morning after breakfast, then you will wait together with Vernon Dursley at the Muggle side of the barrier." Dumbledore said with exaggerated enthusiasm and then clapped his hands.

"Okay, that's good. I really have to go back to the Shiba House, because I have to inform Jayden about this. He's going to call the chosen Samurai Rangers very soon to protect the world from evil." Ji said calmly as he stood up.

Dumbledore also stood up and they shook hands with each other. Ji immediately left the study.

Dumbledore slowly lowered himself into his chair and got a malicious, sly grin on his lips. In his blue eyes came an evil glint, just as before. Now he could make carefully plans to ensure that the Potter siblings would have a terrible summer and so that they come to him to beg for protection. He already had planned to marry Harry off to a son or daughter of a good and loyal follower, who admires him blindly. For Yoni he wasn't quite sure yet, but he did had a few ideas for her. Nobody could thwart these plans, because they were perfectly laid out. But he had no idea that these plans would soon be undone.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review** **.**

 **Next: Yoni and Harry are informed about their new living arrangements, and Yoni will also meet the Power Rangers Samurai for the first time.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Split

**A/N:** **I based this chapter partly on the twenty second chapter of the book: ' _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_ ', but I changed it a bit for this chapter.**

 **For this chapter is it:**

 **Crossover Power Rangers ((Super) Samurai & Dino (Super) Charge) and Harry Potter. Power Rangers Samurai make their appearance.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters of the books, series, Manga/Anime and movies at all. They belong to their creators. I just own my O.C's.**

 **Warning:** **No** **violence, Lemons or Character deaths detected in this chapter. Only some Dumbledore Bashing is detected.**

 **Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: The Split**

 **~30** **th** **of June~**

The next morning, during breakfast, all the students were each sitting at their respective House table.

The Potter siblings, sister and brother, were having breakfast together with their friends from their House, Gryffindor.

Yoni Potter, a young woman of fifteen-years-old, was sitting with her best friends; Fred and George Weasley, and Lee Jordan.

Fred and George were both telling jokes while having breakfast, which made everyone laugh all around them.

Yoni's emerald green eyes sparkled as she laughed. Her long dark brown, almost black, hair was pulled into a ponytail, which fell over her shoulder.

A first year Hufflepuff came to her and gently tapped on her shoulder.

Yoni turned to the first year and smiled gently, to reassure the girl and not to frighten her.

"A letter for you and your brother. It's from the Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore." The girl said softly and gave both scrolls of parchment to Yoni.

Yoni thanked her and the girl quickly walked back to her own table. She passed the second scroll to Harry and opened her scroll. She read what Dumbledore had written on it in his neat curly handwriting.

* * *

 _Please come to my study after breakfast. I've something very important to tell you and your brother, before you both take the train back home for the holidays. It's about the both of you._

 _See you both soon_

 _Professor Albus Dumbledore_

* * *

Yoni looked a little puzzled at the sheet of parchment.

' _What does Dumbledore want to tell us that can be so important, before we take the train back home for the summer?_ ' She thought puzzled. She was actually quite curious what Dumbledore had to tell them.

"So, what does our dear old Headmaster want this time from you and your brother?" Fred asked curiously.

Yoni looked up and saw that her three best friends from in Gryffindor were looking curiously at her.

"Well, he wants to talk to me and Harry. I don't really know about what, but it seems to be urgent." She replied frowning.

"When do you've to go to him?" George asked just as curious as his twin brother.

"He wants to speak to us right after breakfast." She replied as she quickly reread the sheet of parchment.

"That's soon. You'll then find out what Dumbledore has to tell you." Lee said helpful, while he continued to eat his breakfast.

Yoni also continued to eat her breakfast.

"Tell us then later on the train what Dumbledore has said. I'm very curious what he has to tell you both." Fred said and Yoni nodded.

"That's what I was going to do, Fred. I was certainly not going to keep it secret from my best friends." She assured her three best friends.

"That's good to know." Fred and George said in unison.

Yoni and Lee chuckled for a moment and then they continued to eat.

When they were finished, they got up from the Gryffindor table and left the Great Hall together.

Also Harry and his friends, Ron and Hermione, had finished their breakfast and followed them closely. Then the group went up the marble staircase leading to the staircase with the moving stairs and false steps. A few floors up the group split up. Fred, George, Lee, Ron and Hermione continued to go up to the common room, which was guarded by the Fat Lady. Yoni and Harry went the other way, to Dumbledore's study.

"What would Dumbledore like to tell us so urgently?" Harry asked softly.

"I've no idea. We'll soon find out." Yoni said seriously and they were standing in front of the stone gargoyle, which led to the Headmaster's study.

"Euh… lemon drops?" Harry said hesitantly and the gargoyle hopped aside as the wall behind it split in two. They went up the spiral staircase and came to a gleaming oak door ahead with a brass knocker, in the shape of a griffon.

Yoni knocked on the door and they heard Dumbledore say on the other side of it: "Come in!"

Yoni opened the door and they entered a large circular room.

The room was covered with portraits of the previous Headmasters and Headmistresses. There were also funny little noises in the room, which came from the different silver instruments. These stood on spindle-legged tables.

Further into the room stood an enormous claw footed desk with behind it a chair with a high back. The chair almost looked like a throne and Professor Dumbledore was sitting on it.

Dumbledore looked up from some sheets of parchment that were laying on his desk.

"Ah Yoni, Harry. Please come further." He said jovially, and Yoni and Harry came closer. "Please sit down, sit down."

Dumbledore gestured with his hand at the two chairs that stood in front of his deks.

Yoni and Harry took a seat in these chairs and saw the Sorting Had was sitting on the shelf behind the desk. They saw the silver sword with red ruby possessed hilt of Godric Gryffindor gleaming in the display cabinet.

"You wanted to talk to us, Professor." Yoni said in a serious tone.

"Yes, I would like to talk to you both, before you get onto the Hogwarts Express. It's about where you both will be staying at during the holidays." Dumbledore said calmly and with twinkling eyes.

"What's with it, Professor?" Harry asked puzzled.

Yoni frowned. She, too, didn't understand much of it and had no idea where Dumbledore wanted to go with it.

"Well, I've come to the conclusion that you might be more in danger together. I think that you would attract far less danger, if you were both living somewhere else separately. So last night I decided that you'll be spending this holiday separated. This is for your own safety." Their Headmaster told them calmly.

Yon and Harry looked at him with open mouth and said then in unison: " **WHAT!** "

"I'm sorry, but to me this seems to be the only solution for your safety." Dumbledore said with a sad grandfatherly smile.

"But where are we each going to stay for this holiday?" Harry asked startled. He slowly began to have a panic attack.

"Well Harry, you're just going back to the Dursleys as usual, but Yoni on the other hand will be going to somewhere else. She's going to the Shiba House in Panorama City. Last night a good friend of mine came to see me. He lives with the Shiba Heir in the house and trains him to prepare him to protect the world from monsters. My friend, Ji, also thinks that it's a good idea that Yoni moves in with them. He'll be waiting for her the behind the barrier in the Muggle World with your Uncle." The old man explained calmly, while he carefully studied their reactions. "I've already informed your Uncle and Aunt of this."

Harry turned pale and stood on the verge of a panic attack.

Yoni got a bad feeling in her stomach. Her feeling made it clear to her that this was going to be a very bad idea.

"But Professor, we've never really been separated for a long time." She tried to explain to Dumbledore. She knew very well what the Dursleys would do to Harry, if she wasn't there with them to protect him.

Harry nodded and pleaded then: "Please Professor, can I go with my sister to the Shiba House too? I wouldn't get in anyone's way and I'll behave myself well while I'm there."

"I'm sorry, Harry, but I can't do that." Dumbledore apologized.

Harry looked sadly down at his hands, which were laying onto his lap. Both Potter siblings didn't like this at all.

Yoni knew that their friends were going to be furious, when they heard about this and would protest against it. She knew that they would jump off the moving train and would go back to Hogwarts to demand Dumbledore that they both have to go to the same location.

"It's time for you to return to the Gryffindor common room. The carriages will be arriving soon to take you all to the Hogwarts Express." Dumbledore said calmly and the Potter siblings nodded.

They got up and left the study of the Headmaster. They walked back to the staircase and went up to the seventh floor where the portrait of the Fat Lady was.

"I don't want to go to the Dursleys on my own. I want to go to the Shiba House with you." Harry whispered keeping his eyes on the floor.

Yoni placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed in it.

"I know, little brother. I would also have preferred that you came with me, then leave you all alone with the Dursleys. I don't trust it." She said softly.

"What will we tell our friends?" He asked somewhat uncertain.

"The truth, of course. I'm actually curious about their opinions, but I've an idea about their reaction when they hear about this." She replied immediately and they were standing in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady, who guarded the entrance to their common room.

The portrait asked for the password, which they gave and it swung open. Through which an opening appeared and they crawled through it.

In the common room they saw that there were still a few students present in the large room, who were busy packing their trunks at the last minute.

Yoni saw that their trunks with Hedwig's cage, Prudentia's cage and Harena's travel basket on top of them stood by the noticeboard.

"I think that Fred, George, Lee and Ron have done this for us, so that after the conversation with Dumbledore we can go to meet them at the stone steps for the carriages." Yoni said with a smile and pointed to their belongings.

Harry smiled and said: "That's nice of them and it's also very convenient."

"Shall we go to them?" She asked her brother and he nodded.

They took their belongings with them and left the common room by crawling back through the entrance. They walked down the stairs, including the marble staircase and saw their friends standing in the entrance hall. Their friends waved to them and the siblings walked straight towards them.

"I see that you've found your things in the common room." Lee said with a broad smile.

"Yes, thanks everyone. That was very helpful." Yoni said gratefully with a broad smile to their friends.

"And it was also very convenient." Harry added with a smile.

Lee, Fred, George and Ron grinned, and Hermione giggled at Harry's reaction and behaviour.

"So, what did Professor Dumbledore wanted to tell you?" Hermione asked curiously.

Because of that question Yoni's and Harry's smile fell away.

"Can we discuss that later on the train please?" Yoni asked uncomfortably.

"But…" Ron began, but Harry shook his head.

"Not here. Let's talk about this on the train, where we can sit quietly together in a compartment." Harry said urgently.

Their friends looked at each other in uncertainly, before they looked back at Yoni and Harry again.

"Please, we will tell you everything. I promise." Yoni promised pleading.

Harry nodded in agreement and looked at them pleadingly.

"Okay, we'll do that." Fred said with a deep sigh.

"Yes, that's what friends are for." George added lightly.

"I'm going to look for Tim and tell him to come to our compartment for a very important discussion." Lee said hastily and disappeared into the sea of students, looking for their friend, while he left his things with them.

They waited for him, while they were also on the lookout for the carriages.

Not much later, Lee came back and stopped next to them.

"Tim will come and sit with us in the compartment, before the train leaves the Hogsmeade station." He reported to his friends.

Yoni nodded and looked then to Harry and his friends.

"Are you going to look for an own compartment or are you going to sit with us in the same compartment, when the train leaves?" She asked them.

Harry looked at Hermione and Ron, who nodded.

"We'll come and sit with you in the same compartment." Harry said and his sister nodded in understanding.

"Okay, that's good. Then we might be sitting a bit cramped in a compartment, but we'll make sure that we've enough space to put our belongins and sit down." Yoni said with a smile and Harry giggled when he thought about how they all would be sitting in one compartment. He fantasized that everyone were sitting just like sardines next to each other with very little legroom, because the trunks couldn't all fit in the racks above their heads.

"I hope we can arrange the trunks well so that we still have enough room for our legs and to sit down." He said with a broad grin.

Yoni chuckled and said: "We'll see about that, when we're in the compartment."

"Hey! There are the carriages!" Fred and George chorused out.

They saw how the carriages without horses rode over the driveway. Once these stopped, the students stepped into a carriage by four or five.

Yoni joined Fred, George and Lee with their trunks in a carriages. The others stepped into another carriage together with someone else.

When the students were all in a carriage, these carriages started to move again and rode to Hogsmeade station.

When the carriages arrived at the station, everyone got out and the platform of the small station colored black from the students' black school robes and became a little overcrowded.

It was shoving and dragging to get through the crowded platform with their trunks and all. They arrived at a train car.

Fred and George went through the door of the car first. Fred took all the trunks and George put it in an empty compartment.

Yoni entered the compartment and began to give their trunks a place.

Fred, George and Lee helped by lifting some trunks onto the racks and slide them under the benches.

Tim Slytherin, a fourteen-year-old boy with short blond hair and blue eyes, arrived at their compartment and shoved his trunk neatly under a bench.

The cages of the owls were placed in the racks with the trunks. The travel baskets of Harena and Crookshanks were first opened by Yoni and Hermione. Then they all took a seat in their compartment.

Yoni and Harry sat down next to each other on a bench.

Yoni sat next to the window with Harena on her lap. Harry sat on her right with Hermione and Ron sitting on his other side. Tim, Fred, George and Lee were sitting in front of them. As soon as they were seated and all the students were on board, the train began to pull out of the station.

When the train was pulling out of the station, the six friends looked at the Potter siblings curiously.

"Well, what did the old goat of a Headmaster wanted to tell to you this time?" Tim asked casually.

"Tim! Have some respect for Professor Dumbledore!" Hermione said sternly to the young Slytherin, but he just rolled his eyes.

"He'll only get my respect if he doesn't use my two best friends as weapons, no longer holds them under his thumb, tells no more lies about people and no longer manipulates people to do his dirty work. But that will not happen very soon." He brought angrily against it and crossed his arms.

"Actually Tim's right, Hermione." Ron admitted. "He has no respect for other people's opinions and feelings."

Hermione sighed and said: "I'm sorry. I've learned to always have respect for authorizing figures."

"I don't care." Tim said casually and irritated. "So, tell me what the old goat wanted this time from the both of you."

"Yes, tell us." Fred said excited.

"Don't keep us any longer in suspense! Tell us!" George continued.

Yoni and Harry just looked at each other for a short moment.

"Well, he wanted to tell us that he made a very 'important' decision last night." Yoni began and made a gesture with both her index and middle fingers to quoted the word ' _important_ '.

"What kind of 'important' decision did the old Headmaster make this time?" Lee asked puzzled with frowning eyebrows.

"He made this decision for our safety. He thought that together we're no longer safe and that we would attract more danger than we are separated from each other." Yoni continued.

"That's not true!" Ron growled angrily.

"To be honest, I agree with Ron." Hermione said wisely. "Together Yoni and Harry are much safer. If Harry or Yoni are alone, than it's actually very dangerous.

"Hey!" Yoni exclaimed with a pout.

Hermione smiled nervously and said: "Well, Harry draws more danger to himself than Yoni does."

"Go on. What else did Dumbledore say about his decision?" Fred asked curiously.

"He intends to send us each to another place to stay for the summer." Harry said quietly, almost inaudible to the others.

"But where will you both each go?" George asked with a raised eyebrow and sat on the edge of the bench.

The others also sat on the edge of the bench.

"He sends Harry as usual back to the Dursleys and me to a bunch of strangers in a strange place." Yoni declared quickly.

Their friends looked at them with open mouth, while the information got through to them.

" **WHAT!?** " They all six shouted in fury and surprised.

"You don't mean that, do you?" Fred and George asked in disbelief.

"Unfortunately yes." Harry said sadly.

"Has Dumbledore completely gone mad?!" Ron asked furiously.

"Ron!" Hermione said sternly and disapprovingly.

"What, Hermione! It's true! That old man really has gone mad!" He said hotly.

"He was that already for a very long time." Fred said with a broad smile.

George laughed, but Hermione didn't laugh at all and looked angrily at the three Weasley brothers.

"Okay, Professor Dumbledore has gone made, but that doesn't mean that you shouldn't have respect for a Professor." Hermione said frustrated.

"Well, I think Professor Dumbledore totally doesn't deserve respect at all. Not from anyone. He doesn't care at all about other people, but only about himself and his carefully planned plans." Tim said fiercely.

"And if Dumbledore really cared about other people, then he would have sent Yoni and Harry together to someone who knows them well and not the other way around." Fred added.

"Shouldn't seperate them apart or send Yoni to the Dursleys or to strangers." George continued.

Hermione sighed in frustration and knew that they all were right about Dumbledore. The man often wore a mask of a wise and caring grandfather, but underneath it was his real face. The face of a dark manipulative monster, who shows itself very little and that was very well hidden behind that grandfather's mask.

There were only a few people, who Hermione knew, that could see straight through that mask, but she knew that there were more people out there who could. Even she herself was able to take a peek under that mask, when it just had dropped a little bit.

"Okay, you're right. Dumbledore isn't as good as he holds himself to the rest of the Wizarding World." She admitted.

Fred, George, Ron, Tim and Lee sighed in relief.

"Finally, you see it now." Ron said with a smile.

Hermione smiled nervously and said: "I had known that Dumbledore wasn't very good, but I didn't dare to believe it. I was, let's say, in the denial phase."

"It's good that you're now out of that phase and that you've accepted that Dumbledore is one of the bad guys." Tim said with satisfaction.

For the rest of the journey back to King's Cross they didn't speak about Dumbledore's decision and Hermione gave Harry and Ron some surprising news.

"I went to see Professor McGonagall this morning just before breakfast. I've decided to drop Muggle Studies." She announced.

"But you passed your exam! You had three hundred and twenty per cent!" Ron said surprised.

"I know," Hermione sighed. "but I can't stand another year like this one. That Time-Turner, it was driving me mad. I've handed it in. Without Muggle Studies and Divination, I'll be able to have a normal timetable again."

"I still can't believe you didn't tell us about it." Ron said grumpily. "We're supposed to be your friends!"

"I promised I wouldn't tell anyone." Hermione said severely. She look passed Ron at Harry, who was looking absently out of the window and petted Harena's head. She saw that Yoni also was looking absently out of the window. Fred, George and Lee were talking quietly about their jokes and future plans. Tim was deeply absorbed in a book.

"Oh, cheer up, Harry, Yoni!" Hermione said sadly.

"I'm okay." Harry said quickly. "I was just thinking about the holidays."

"Everything will be alright." She said encouragingly. "Hopefully." The latter came out a little uncertain.

"Yeah, I've been thinking about them too. Yoni, Harry, you've got to come and stay with us. Fred, George and I'll fix it up with Mum and Dad, then I'll call you both. I know how to use a fellytone now…" Ron said with a smile.

"A telephone, Ron." Hermione said. "Honestly, you should take Muggle Studies next year…"

"Yeah, Ron." Fred agreed.

"Then you can explain everything you've learned about Muggles that year to Dad." George continued.

Ron ignored them.

"It's the Quidditch World Cup this summer! How about it, Harry? Come and stay, and we'll go and see it! Dad can usually get tickets from work." Ron said full of enthusiasm.

This proposal had the effect of cheering Harry up a great deal.

"Yeah… I bet the Dursleys'd be pleased to let me come… especially after what I did to Aunt Marge…" Harry said cheerful.

Feeling considerably more cheerful, Harry joined Ron, Hermione, Fred, George and Lee in several games of Exploding Snap, and when the witch with the tea trolley arrived, brother and sister bought themselves a very large lunch, though Harry didn't take anything with chocolate in it. While Yoni did.

But it was late in the afternoon before the thing that made Harry truly happy turned up.

"Harry." Hermione said suddenly, peering past him and Ron. "What's that thing outside the window?"

Yoni and Harry turned to look outside.

Ron, Fred, George, Lee and Tim also looked outside.

Something very small and grey was bobbing in and out of sight beyond the glass.

Harry stood up for a better look and saw that it was a tiny owl carrying a letter, which was much too big for it. The owl was so small, in fact, that it kept tumbling over in the air, buffeted this way and that in the train's slipstream.

Harry quickly pulled down the window, stretched out his arm and caught it. He brought it carefully inside.

Yoni stared attentively at the little owl and thought it looked like a very fluffy Snitch.

The owl also drew the attention of Fred, George, Lee and Tim. The owl dropped its letter onto Harry's seat and began zooming around their compartment, apparently very pleased with itself for accomplishing its task. Hedwig clicked her beak with a sort of dignified disapproval. Prudentia followed the owl with her amber eyes and screeched softly. Harena followed the owl with her eyes and watched it closely. Crookshanks sat up in his seat, following the owl with his great yellow eyes.

Noticing this, Ron snatched the owl safely out of harm's way.

"Be careful, Harry. I think that Ron is out to get your spot on the Gryffindor team as Seeker." Fred said laughing.

"Ah, shut up, Fred." Ron said softly.

Harry picked up the letter, which was addressed to him and Yoni, and ripped it open.

"It's also for you, sister." He said softly.

Yoni looked curiously at her brother and he shouted : "It's from Sirius!"

"Wait a minute, that's your godfather, right Harry?" Tim wondered, and Fred, George and Lee looked at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry nodded and then said: "And he's Yoni honorary Uncle and was wrongfully accused by the Ministry for treason and murder."

Fred, George, Lee and Tim nodded in understanding and believed his explanation of Sirius Black.

"Well, read your letter aloud. I'm curious what he has to say." Tim said interested and leaned back.

* * *

 _Dear Yoni and Harry_

 _I hope this letter finds you both before you reach your Aunt and Uncle, because I don't know whether they're used to owl post._

 _Buckbeak and I are in hiding. I won't tell you where, in case this letter falls into the wrong hands. I've some doubt about the owl's reliability, but he's the best I could find and he did seem eager for the job._

 _I believe the Dementors are still searching for me, but they haven't a hope of finding me here. I'm planning to allow some Muggles to glimpse me soon, a long way from Hogwarts, so that the security on the castle will be lifted._

 _There is something I never got round to telling you both during our brief meeting, but it was I who sent you the Firebolt and the titanium bracelet._

* * *

"Ha!" Hermione said triumphantly. "See! I told you that those were from him!"

"Yes, but he hadn't jinxed those, had he?" Ron said. "Ouch!"

The tiny owl, now hooting happily in his hand, had nibbled one of his fingers in what it seemed to think was an affectionate way.

Fred and George both roared in laughter and Tim rolled his eyes at their behaviour.

"Bracelet? Is it that bracelet in which lilies, dragons and wolves are engraved on?" Lee asked thoughtfully.

Yoni nodded and pulled up the sleeve of her blouse so everyone could see the titanium bracelet.

"Did you give it to the Professors to investigate it for Dark curses or spells?" Hermione asked curiously.

Yoni shook her head and said: "No, I did that myself. I only found protective spells on it. No curses, nothing."

Hermione looked at her with big brown eyes and wanted to ask her some questions about it, but Harry continued to read his letter.

* * *

 _Crookshanks took the orders to the Owl Office for me. I used your names, but told them to take the gold from Gringotts vault number seven hundred and eleven, my own. Please consider it as twelve birthdays worth of presents from your godfather and Uncle._ Harry up a great deal.

 _I would also like to apologise for the fright I think I gave you both, that night last year when you both left your Uncle's house. I had only hoped to get a glimpse of you two before starting my journey north, but I think the sight of me alarmed the both of you._

 _I'm enclosing something else for you two, which I think will make your next year at Hogwarts more enjoyable._

 _If ever you two need me, send word. Your owls will find me._

 _I'll write again soon._

 _Sirius_

* * *

Harry looked eagerly inside the envelope. There were two other pieces of parchment in there. He pulled them both out and handed a sheet of parchment to Yoni.

Yoni looked over Harry's shoulder to see what was written on his piece of parchment.

* * *

 _I, Sirius Black, Harry Potter's godfather, hereby give him permission to visit Hogsmeade at weekends._

* * *

"That'll be good enough for Dumbledore!" Harry said happily.

Yoni looked then at the parchment in her hands. She unfolded it.

* * *

 _I, Sirius Black, Yoni Potter's honorary Uncle, hereby give her permission to visit Hogsmeade at weekends._

* * *

Yoni got a smile on her lips. She saw that Harry looked back at Sirius' letter.

"Hang on, there's a PS…" He said.

* * *

 _I thought your friend Ron might like to keep this owl, as it's my fault he no longer has a rat._

* * *

Ron's eyes widened. The minute owl was still hooting excitedly.

"Keep him?" He said uncertainly. He looked closely at the owl for a moment and then to everyone's great surprise, he held him out for Crookshanks to sniff.

"What d'you reckon?" Ron asked the cat. "Definitely an owl?"

Crookshanks purred.

"That's good enough for me." Ron said happily. "He's mine."

"Crookshanks would be a very good Animagi Detective for the Auror Office of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry." Lee said with a broad smile.

"Yes, that's possible. Dad can ensure that he's accepted by the Head of the Auror Office." Fred said smiling.

"Auror Crookshanks." George said thoughtfully. "That doesn't sound so bad."

Everyone therefore had to laugh and could clearly picture Crookshanks, who had his own desk at the Auror Office, an Auror medal on his collar around his neck and sniffing everyone, animals and humans alike.

Harry reread the letter from Sirius all the way back to London.

This gave Yoni an idea, so Harry would still be safe from the Dursleys. Certainly and especially from Uncle Vernon.

"Harry, I've an idea, but for that you'll need Sirius' letter." Yoni said with a broad grin.

"Okay. What's your plan, sister?" He asked curiously and the others in the compartment looked at her curiously.

"My plan is that when you get off the train with this letter in your hand and go to Uncle Vernon with it. You tell him that Sirius is your godfather and my Uncle. That he also is a fugitive mass murderer." She explained her plan.

"You know that Sirius is innocent for that." Harry said softly.

"Of course I know that, but the Dursleys don't know that. So let them shiver in fear." She said with a cunning grin.

Harry thought about it for a moment and found that it was a good idea.

"You're right, sister. Uncle Vernon doesn't know that." Harry said with a smile.

"For as long as Dumbledore doesn't say anything about it." Ron said darkly.

"I hope not." Yoni sighed.

"We all hope so." Hermione said with a deep sigh.

For the rest of the journey they didn't talk about it anymore and only talked about other topics, that were much more nicer.

The train slowly began to decrease in speed. They knew that they were almost in London and put away their things.

Yoni and Hermione put Crookshanks and Harena each in their own travel basket.

Tim put his book away again as soon as the train slowly pulled into the station.

First they removed the trunks from under the benches.

The ones, who had their trunks underneath it were the first ones to leave the compartment and walked onto the crowded corridor.

Fred and George removed the trunks from Yoni and Harry from the rack, when they removed the cage from Hedwig and Prudentia off it themselves.

Harry left the compartment with all his belongings and held Sirius' letter clutched into the other hand.

Yoni followed him closely with her belongings in both hands, as Fred and George took their trunks from the other rack and followed her hastily.

Together with their friends, Yoni and Harry stepped back through the magical barrier of platform nine and three-quarters. They spotted Uncle Vernon at once. He was standing a good distance from Mr and Mrs Weasley and was eyeing them suspiciously. His worst suspicions about them seemed confirmed, when Mrs Weasley hugged Harry in greeting. Then she let him go and hugged Yoni too in greeting.

Over Mrs Weasley's shoulder Yoni saw that there stood another man next to Uncle Vernon. He wore a traditional Japanese kimono that was in orange and black. The top of the kimono was orange with some golden and black designs on the edges. The lower part of it was completely in black.

' _That must be mentor Ji._ ' Yoni thought gloomily, but smiled at Mrs Weasley as she let her go.

"I'll call about the World Cup!" She heard Ron say cheerful to Harry, as she bid Fred, George, Lee and Tim goodbye.

"Write to us Yoni. Let us know how you're doing." Tim said with a serious look in his eyes and Yoni nodded.

Together Yoni and Harry wheeled each their own trolley bearing their trunks, Hedwig's and Prudentia's cages, and for Yoni Harena's travel basket towards Uncle Vernon and mentor Ji. Uncle Vernon greeted them in his usual fashion.

"What's that?" He snarled to Harry and stared at the envelope Harry was still clutching in his hand. "If it's another form for me to sign, you've got another…"

"It's not." Harry said cheerfully, which was well acted. "It's a letter from my godfather."

"Godfather?" Uncle Vernon spluttered. "You haven't got a godfather!"

Yoni got a small sly smile on her lips. She knew that Uncle Vernon would deny that Harry had a godfather.

"Yes, I've." Harry said acting brightly. "He was our mum and dad's best friend. He's Yoni's honorary Uncle. He's a convicted murderer, but he's broken out of wizard prison and he's on the run. He likes to keep in touch with us, though… keep up with our news… check we're happy…"

Yoni carefully observed her Uncle. She was very pleased to see the horror on his face.

"Say goodbye to your sister. You'll not see her again for the entire holiday." He said harshly and heartless. "That will be until the first of September." And walked then away to the exit.

Yoni and Harry hugged each other firmly. Harry held onto his sister firmly and desperately.

Yoni held her brother firmly pressed against her. She wished that she could take him with her and protect him from anyone who wanted to harm him.

"Keep me informed of what's happening at the Privet Drive, okay?" Yoni said softly in Harry's short untidy jet-black hair.

Harry nodded and reluctantly let her go. He sobbed softly.

"And remember. _**Mirror, mirror in my hand, show me the person that I'm looking for?**_ " She whispered with a smile and in a mysterious tone.

Harry nodded and smiled again.

"You'll come when I need you?" He asked softly.

"Always. I'll know when I've to come and get you." She said reassuring in his ear.

Harry walked then towards the station exit, while Hedwig's cage was rattling along in front of him on the trolley.

Yoni looked after him and hoped that Harry would have a better summer than last year at the Dursleys. Yet she still had a bad feeling in her stomach that that wouldn't happen.

Then Yoni looked at mentor Ji.

"Shall we go, Yoni?" Ji asked with a friendly smile.

Yoni nodded in silence and followed him closely as he walked towards the exit.

At the entrance she left the trolley behind with the others trolleys.

Ji took her heavy trunk and Yoni carried both Prudentia's cage and Harena's travel basket. He led her to a remote area of the station.

Yoni looked nervously around and looked at Ji in somewhat suspiciously. She wasn't sure if she could trust him. She watched as he pulled a golden brown phone from his robe. He opened it and looked at her with a smile.

"I've an easy way to get out of here." He said with a smile and made a some smooth movements with his hand and phone.

Because of these movements a Japanese symbol appeared onto the wall in a golden brown color. The symbol ' _門_ ' opened a portal.

Yoni looked with big eyes at the portal and Ji.

Ji looked at her with a smile and said: "Go through it. This portal will take you to your new home. I'll go through it after you."

Yoni went hesitantly and shyly through the portal. She came out on the other side and turned back to it. She saw that Ji came through with her trunk and it closed again behind him.

"This is your new home, Yoni." Ji said softly and smiled to Yoni.

Yoni turned around again. This time she turned her attention to the house.

The house was large and modern. It consisted of white stone and light brown wood. It also had a Japanese style in the decorations.

Yoni thought it was a nice house. She followed Ji to the double black front door. She stepped on a wooden platform, as Ji opened one of the double doors. She went inside and stood in a small hallway with another double black door before her.

Yoni noticed that the hallway was decorated in the somewhat old Japanese style, more of the warriors in Japan. The Samurai.

Ji closed the first black door behind him and opened then another door of the next double black door. Now they came into the living area of the house.

Yoni followed him further into the house, as he led her to her room.

Ji opened one of the few black doors of a and let Yoni enter the room first.

"This is your room. You're allowed to organise and decorate it as you wish." He said as he entered the room with the trunk and placed it on the bed.

"Okay, thanks mentor Ji." Yoni said smiling.

"Please, call me Ji." He said with a smile, before he added to it. "Shall I give you a tour around the house? Then afterwards you can unpack your things and decorate your room to your liking."

"Okay, that's a good idea." Yoni agreed as she put the travel basket on the bed and the cage on the desk.

They both left the room ad Ji started with his tour of the Shiba House. He showed her the two training areas outside of the house. One training area was just in front of the house and the other was somewhere secluded in the garden. Around the house there was a high wall with a wooden gate in the Japanese style. Outside there was a terrace with a modern barbeque underneath a wooden roof, close to the training area in front of the house. Inside the house there was an indoor training area and directly opposite to it was the family room.

"Here will the Rangers discuss their strategies. This is also where they first receive the first response of where possible monsters had emerged and how they've entered into our world." Ji told her and Yoni listened carefully.

He showed her where the kitchen was, next to the family room and the infirmary, to the right side of the main entrance in the hallway. Once he finished the tour, he escorted her back to her room and left her there to get settle.

Yoni looked around her new room for the first time. The room was painted into a light color. There was a bed in the corner by the window with a bedside table next to it and a night lamp on it. The mattress seemed very fluffy and the pillows also seemed to be very soft and well shaken up, so that they were bulged. Ready to be slept on. The sheets were white or almost light gray in color.

There was a desk that stood halfway across the room and it was made of dark wood.

When she turned back to the door, she saw a closet in the right corner, right next to a white wall, which looked a lot like a Japanese sliding wall and windows. There was a door in the wall, which she opened curiously. Behind that door there was a private bathroom. There was a white sink in front of the door with a mirror above it. On the right was there a toilet and on the left a bathtub with a shower curtain. Between the bathtub and sink was a large wicker open cupboard, of which the shelves were filled with fluffy white towels in three sizes; small, large and average, and rolls of toilet paper.

Yoni left the bathroom and walked to the bed, which was where her trunk was laying on. But first she freed Harena out of her travel basket and Prudentia out of her cage.

Prudentia spread her huge black gray wings and flew towards the closet, where she settled down on top of it. Harena lay down on the bed and looked curiously around the room.

Yoni pulled all her clothes out of her trunk and placed all her school robes and Muggle clothes, which just had been washed by the school's house elves, in the closet. She pulled out all the other things from her trunks, such as; her toilet bag, cauldron, school textbooks, sheets of parchment, jars of ink, quills, candy,… which she had purchased in large quantity on the train… sketchbooks, several boxes full of sketch pencils, crayons, paint and paint brushes, books, broomstick, telescope, brass scales, a box full of crystal vials with ingredients for potions, shoulder bag, her Crystal of Neahtid, her magical hand mirror and Harena's sleeping basket.

When her trunk was completely empty, she closed the lid, pulled it from the bed and placed it in the corner to the left of the door, a little further from the foot end of the bed. She placed her cauldron and box with potion ingredients in the closet. She placed the hand mirror and the Crystal into the top drawer of the bedside table. Harena's sleeping basket was placed in front of the bedside table, so that Harena could sleep on the bed or in her basket during the night. She placed the scales on the box with ingredients in the closet. She placed her telescope in the corner with her trunk. Her school textbooks, sheets of parchment, jars of ink, quills, sketchbooks, boxes full of drawing, coloring and painting tools, and reading books she placed orderly on her desk, but she found that there was very little storage room for these items. She threw her shoulder bag into the cauldron and the broomstick hid in a gap, that was between the wall and the closet. She put her toilet bag on the sink in her bathroom.

Yoni didn't know exactly where she could store her large amount of candy. At the Dursleys she hid her candy in a secret and secure compartment of her trunk. Because of this Dudley could never reach to her candy, because he wouldn't be able to find this compartment. He only would find joke candy which she had bought in Zonko's Joke Shop during her last visit to Hogsmeade.

Now she didn't know whether her new housemates were also sweet tooths, but she would find out sooner or later. So she put her stock of candy in the bottom drawer of the bedside table. She glanced around her new room for a moment and saw what was still lacking to dress and decorate it with color. Maybe she could ask Ji for the necessary material to decorate and dress her room. She also had some questions for him about the Rangers, monsters and other things. So she walked to the door and opened it. She stepped out of her room and wanted to close it just as Harena slid through the doorway.

Yoi chuckled softly and went to the family room, while Harena followed her closely. They came into the family room and Yoni saw that Ji was sitting on one of the five sand-colored hocker couches. He looked up when he heard her coming closer.

"Have you been able to unpack everything and give it a place?" He asked curiously and smiled.

"Yes, but there isn't enough place for some of my things." She admitted honestly, as she took a seat on a hocker couch opposite of Ji with a wooden rectangular coffee table between them.

"Really? Maybe you've some ideas to make your room more yours?" Ji asked interested and she nodded. "Maybe you could write these ideas down and then I'll see what I can do with it."

Yoni nodded again and said: "Ji, I actually have some questions for you."

"Just ask them and I'll answer them as well and honest as possible." He said relaxed.

"How many Samurai Rangers are there?" She asked curiously.

"For every generation there are five Rangers. Each Ranger has his or her own color and FoldingZord-animal." Ji replied.

"What colors do they have? What is a FoldingZord?" She asked and her curiosity only increased.

"The colors are red, blue, green, pink and yellow. These colors also symbolize the power an element. A FoldingZord is an animal, some kind of machine, like origami. The Rangers each have a Zord in their own color. They use these Zords to fight evil monsters." He explained and Yoni eagerly processed the information.

"You said that the colors each represent an element as its power. So red has the power of the element fire. Blue has the power over the element of water. Yellow holds the power of the element of earth. What element do the colors pink and green actually have?" She said frowning.

"Pink possesses the powers of the element of air and green has that of nature. However more of the forest." Ji continued for her and she nodded.

"Against what kind of monsters do Rangers fight?" She asked somewhat puzzled.

"They fight the monsters, who we call the Nighloks. They also have a very large army of monsters, called the Moogers. These monsters live in another dimension, a dark world. This world is called the Netherworld. The Nighloks want to conquer our world and engulf it with their toxic water from the Sanzu River. The Samurai Rangers have to stop this, so that our world would be safe." He told her and she nodded in understanding.

"Do they know anything about magic or its existence?" She asked a little uncomfortably.

"They know about the exitance of magic, but rather those of their symbols." Ji said. "Only they don't know about the existence of your kind of magic. So I advise you not to say anything about it or use it."

"Okay, but what if they find out that I've magic? What should I do?" She said, as she thought of the moment when the Rangers would find out that she has magic.

"Then you'll just come and tell me, and then we'll explain it together to them." He reassured her.

Yoni sighed in relief and relaxed again.

Harena suddenly jumped onto a hocker couch next to her mistress.

Ji looked surprised and asked smiling: "Who is this?"

"This is Harena. She's a Lynx, but she's still a cub." Yoni said as she stroked over Harena's sand-colored fur.

The Lynx purred in satisfaction.

"Does she like human company?" He asked curiously.

"Yes, she likes human company very much, but it depends on how this company behaves towards her and myself. She can be very protective and could possibly attack someone if they ignore her warnings." She said as she watched the young Lynx lazily observed Ji, whether or not he was deceiving them and Prudentia.

"Good that you warn me about this. And your owl?" Ji said gratefully and curious.

"Prudentia is a very intelligent owl, like Harry's owl, Hedwig. She can attack if she feels threatened or if she feels that I'm being threatened." Yoni quickly made it clear.

"Those are very loyal and faithful familiars that you've there." He complimented her and her familiars.

"Thank you. They sure are." Yoni said smiling.

Ji glanced through the window behind him and stood up.

"I think that your new housemates are there" He said with a smile. "Shall we go them."

Yoni nodded and slowly stood up. She followed Ji to the double black door. She felt very nervous and got a strange feeling in her stomach. She was a little uncertain.

' _What if they don't like me?_ ' She thought gloomily. ' _Will they treat me as a house-elf or as disease? Just like the Dursleys did. I hope they'll give me a chance to show who I really am._ '

Now Ji opened the second double black door that lead outside.

' _Okay, Yoni. This is it. Gather all of your Gryffindor courage together. You can do this, because you're a Gryffindor._ ' Yoni thought to encourage herself a little.

Yoni saw a group of five adolescents coming through the gate, which closed again on its own. The group consisted of three young men and two young women. They were all very cheerful and had broad smiles on their lips.

Ji strode towards them with large passes. While Yoni stayed by the door.

"Bravo." He said proudly and the group turned to look at him. "Such energy, such grace."

"Who is that?" The young man with a light-colored skin and short black hair asked. He wore a white t-shirt, a black jeans, white with green sneakers and a dark green leather jacket. He had an earring in the lobe of one ear. He radiated the attitude of a cool matcho guy.

At least, that was what Yoni thought.

"This is Ji, our mentor." Another young man with a slightly lighter skin color than the matcho guy and had dark brown hair, that almost reached his shoulders, said. He was wearing a gray t-shirt, black trousers, dark brown shoes and an open dark red with black checkered button-down shirt. He radiated the attitude of a true leader. He was quite handsome, according to Yoni.

' _Oh great. I already think that he's handsome and I don't even know him yet._ ' Yoni thought slightly irritated at herself.

"Welcome to your new home." Ji said jovially. "You've all come from different places and families, but share one noble goal."

The two young women and the matcho guy came closer to the leader and another guy.

"I'm very proud of how you've come together." He continued with his speech.

"We just followed some good advise and worked as a team." The leader said with self-satisfaction and proud.

"Yes, but you're not just any team." Ji said as he approached them a little closer. "You are the Samurai Rangers!"

The group smiled confidently at each other, as they turned to each other in a circle. They all five took something out.

"Rangers Together!" They all called enthusiastically out and each brought their Zord in emblem modus, what just looked like a box to Yoni, to the centre of the circle so that it touched each other. "Samurai Forever!"

Then they put it away again and turned their attention back to Ji. This time they noticed Yoni standing by the double front door.

"Who is that?" The young woman with blond hair and pale skin color asked. She had long wavy blond hair, that came to her shoulders. She wore a white t-shirt, blue jeans, white sneakers and a yellow cardigan. She had a sweet face, which was shining like the sun.

According to Yoni, she would look at the things more on the positive side and was more open minded to everything, that others would refuse to understand.

Ji turned to Yoni and beckoned her.

Yoni slowly walked over them and stood next to Ji.

Ji put a hand on her shoulder and said then to the others: "This is Yoni. She'll be living here with us in the house for the summer. She isn't a Ranger, so she'll not participate with the training. Welcome her with a warm heart and open arms. Let her feel at home here with us in the Shiba House."

It became very quiet for a moment. The five Samurai Rangers observed Yoni to see if she poses no threat to them.

The silence was broken when the leader stepped forward, so that he stood in front of Yoni and held his hand out to her. She hesitantly took it and his fingers closed tightly around her hand. Not in a painful way.

Yoni didn't pull her hand back, but thought that his hand felt good. She felt safe by how firmly he held her hand.

"Let me be the first to welcome you into my ancestral house, the Shiba House." The leader said solemnly and smiled welcomingly to Yoni. "I'm Jayden Shiba, the Red Samurai Ranger."

Yoni smiled as they shook hands and said: "Thank you Jayden and it's nice to meet you."

Jayden let go of her hand and took a step back, so that the others could welcome her and introduce themselves.

The young man with a brown skin color and very short black hair came forward. He wore a light blue sports cardigan, black sweatpants and white training shoes. He had a straight back and radiated discipline, formality and strictness. He held out his hand, which Yoni immediately took.

"I welcome you to the headquarters of the Power Rangers Samurai." He said solemnly and formally, too formally according to Yoni. "I'm Kevin, the Blue Samurai Ranger. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too, Kevin." She said smiling, as she immediately switched to the formal greeting.

Kevin released her hand again and stepped aside.

Now the matcho guy walked towards Yoni and had a broad smile on his lips. He didn't give her a hand, like Jayden and Kevin did, but rather did what an old friend would do. He put an arm around her shoulders and said enthusiastically: "Hey Yoni, everything alright? I'm Mike, by the way. I'm the mighty Green Samurai Ranger."

Mike let her go and the blond young woman walked towards Yoni. She also did something completely different from the handshakes of Jayden and Kevin, and what Mike had done. She hugged Yoni and when she let her go, she said smiling: "Nice to meet you, Yoni. I'm Emily, the Yellow Samurai Ranger. I hope that we'll become very good friends."

"I hope so too, Emily." Yoni said smiling.

When Emily stepped back, the last team member of the Rangers stepped forward. She had long black hair, which was in a ponytail, and a light tinted skin color. Apparently she had Azian features. She was wearing a white and gray striped t-shirt, a gray cardigan, black jeans and white sneakers. She smiled and said: "I'm Mia, the Pink Samurai Ranger. Nice to meet you, Yoni."

"Nice to meet you too, Mia." Yoni said with a small smile.

Then she looked at all of her new housemates and smiled.

' _That went pretty well. Now hope that it stays like this._ ' She thought.

Now it really was going to happen. Spending an entire holiday at the headquarters of the Power Rangers Samurai together with the said Rangers and without her brother, Harry.

Yoni knew that it wasn't going to be easy to suppress her magic, so that it wouldn't accidentally enchant something. Because she thought that her magic sometimes had a will of its own and of course hoped that it wouldn't be stubborn for this summer.

Yoni also hoped that these Rangers wouldn't react anxious and too hostile if they found out that she has magic. She would only find out in one way and that was to wait and see how this holiday would go. She was also worried about Harry and hoped that the Dursleys wouldn't hurt him or even planning it to do. She still had a bad feeling in her stomach and hoped that it just as a false alarm.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review** **.**

 **Next: It will be the day that Jayden calls the other Samurai Rangers to battle against the Nighloks and Moogers, right before they meet Yoni.**

 **A/N: The meaning of some Latin word(s):**

 *** Prudentia means wisedom, knowledge, foresight, caution, prudence,... in Latin.**

 *** Harena means sand, arena, desert,... in Latin.**


	3. Chapter 3: Origins, Part 1

**A/N:** **I based this chapter on the first episode of the serie: ' _Power Rangers Samurai_ ', but at the end of the episde will be slightly altered, because of Yoni's arrival at the Shiba House. I tried my best to bescribe what happens and what they are doing, and also to write down what they have said in the episode.**

 **For this chapter is it:**

 **Crossover Power Rangers ((Super) Samurai & Dino (Super) Charge) and Harry Potter. Power Rangers Samurai appear for the first time, before Yoni arrives at their Headquarters.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters of the books, series, Manga/Anime and movies at all. They belong to their creators. I just own my O.C's.**

 **Warning: There is some** **violence and Character death detected in this chapter. The Power Rangers Samurai fight against Moogers and a Nighlok to protect the world.**

 **Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Origins – Part 1**

* * *

 _Centuries ago in Japan, Nighlok monsters invaded our world, but Samurai Warriors defeated them with Power Symbols, passed down from parent to child. Today the evil Nighlok have risen once again and plan to flood the earth. Luckily, a new generation of heroes stand in their way. They are the Power Rangers Samurai._

* * *

 **~In Panorama City, before Yoni arrived at the Shiba House~**

At the park a boy, around the age of ten years old, was playing hide-and-seek with his friends. He had his hands over his eyes and was counting.

"Forty-seven… forty-eight… forty-nine… fifty!" The boy said loudly and removed his hands from his eyes. "Ready or not? Here I come!"

He looked around for his friends, trying to find them. He came to a building that was close to the park and walked down a small staircase, as he kept looking around.

"Brian? Jimmy? Where are you?" The boy called, as he kept walking.

Against the wall of the building, on his right, where boxes on pallets stacked on top of each other. To where the boy walked to.

"Brian?" He asked and looked into the narrow opening between the wall and the stacked pallets with boxes, expecting to find him there.

What the boy didn't know, was that it was dangerous to do so. Because such a narrow opening was a gateway to another world, a very dark world. The gateway was called a Gap. The dark world was called the Netherworld. Where dark figures were wandering around, like Nighloks and Moogers.

When the boy looked into the narrow opening, it suddenly turned red and a group of monsters jumped out of it. The boy let a scream of terror and fell backwards onto the ground.

The monsters wore a yellow jumpsuit covered with a brown and red armor decorated with red spikes on the shoulders, brown boots and gloves. They each had an ugly red head with a mouth full of sharp teeth, which was open, and their eyes couldn't be seen. They all had a monstrous sword in their hands, with on one side of the sword was red and not flat, but it was shaped like razor-sharp teeth. They had surrounded the boy and he trembled in fear. The monsters were watching him very closely, bent intimidatingly over him and growled.

A monster, who was the closest to the boy, raised his sword and wanted to bring it down on him, but it never got the chance to do it.

Something quickly flew over the boy and attacked the monsters.

The monsters were knocked over by it and the object, which had saved the boy, flew back to an outstretched hand. It remained there for a moment, before it folded close into a pentagonal-like box. It had a ' _火_ _'_ symbol on it. It was the Lion FoldingZord of the Red Samurai Ranger, Jayden Shiba.

Mentor Ji quickly ran to the boy, grabbed him by the shoulders and hastily pulled him up.

"Run!" He said hastily to the boy and both of them run towards Jayden. "Get away from here!"

The boy hurried away and Ji just stood a few yards behind Jayden. The monsters all scrambled back up to their feet again.

Jayden held an unfolded cell phone in his other hand.

Ji had thrown something that created a white smokescreen.

When the smokescreen had cleared up, the Red Samurai Ranger stood with his sword on his hip, where Jayden just had been standing. He wore a gold belt around his waist, white elbow-length gloves, red boots, a red-black jumpsuit; below the belt it was black pants and above it was red. Across his chest from his left shoulder, there was an oblique thick black line bordered by thin white lines, which stopped at the belt on the right side of his waist. From his right shoulder there was also a thick black line that ran oblique across his chest to the left. Halfway through his chest the line stopped by the other lines. It was also bordered by thin white lines. He had a red helmet on his head. On the helmet was the ' _火_ ' symbol in black bordered with white lines. He held his left hand firmly on the black red hilt of his sword. Ready to pull it and use it in battle against these monsters.

"Look before you, Moogers. This is the eighteenth leader of the Samurai Power Rangers, descendant of the man who destroyed your masters years ago." Mentor Ji warned the monsters. "You've two choices: retreat now or become rust on his blade."

The right hand of the Red Ranger went to the round buckle of his golden belt and clicked it open. Underneath was a black circular disk with a hole in the middle of it.

"Don't bother. I don't want them to retreat." Jayden said as he slide the black Power Disk over the hilt of the sword. "I want to take them for a spin."

The black Power Disk clicked into place, where the blade and the hilt of the sword met each other. He then took the hilt in his right hand and drew his sword from the holder on his belt. The Moogers all took a step back and growled softly when they saw the sword in his hand. He brought the sword with the tip up and then placed the non-sharp side of it against his shoulder. He stood there for a moment, before he stormed at the Moogers with a raised sword. He blocked the sword of the first Mooger and then cut it down at its waist, causing it to lose its balance and fall down to the ground. Then he lashed out at the next Mooger, whom he easily defeated, but the other monsters had now surrounded him. He turned around with his sword above his head and brought it down on an upcoming Mooger. Behind him a Mooger stormed at him with its sword raised, but Jayden was much quicker. He immediately turned back around and with a sideways strike he hit the monster at the height of its waist. In the same sideways strike, but this time to left, he hit the next oncoming Mooger at the waist. Then with a oblique strike, from bottom to top, he took another monster out. He turned back around, defeated a monster and when he turned back around again he hit two Moogers against the ground. Then he held his sword horizontally up as he posed for a little while and turned the sword in his hands. The blade gleamed in the sunlight. He was then surrounded yet again, blocked as many attacks as possible, also dodged some and brought some Moogers defeated onto their knees. He blocked a swing of a Mooger's sword. Suddenly three more Moogers came up to him and brought their swords down, but Jayden went through his knees, with one knee on the ground and blocked their attack, while still blocking the previous attack. He stood up again and pushed the four swords up with all of his strength with his own sword. He kicked a Mooger backwards in its gut.

"Grrrargh!" Jayden growled as he stormed at the other Moogers. He blocked and dodged the enemy swords, and cut some Moogers down, who fell to the ground in defeat. Two Moogers jumped up with raised swords, but were smashed out of the air by the Red Ranger and ended up in the water behind them.

"Time to turn up the heat!" Jayden said as he took the red Power Disk from his belt and threw it up in the air. When the Power Disk fell down again, he caught it with the hilt of his sword. It clicked into place where the hilt and blade met each other. He held his sword straight up and with his left hand he quickly rubbed over the Power Disk, which quickly started to spin into place. The Power Disk caught fire and the blade was completely enveloped into orange-red flames.

With a fiery sword Jayden attacked the Moogers again, but this time his blows were twice as strong as before. He swung his sword horizontally, vertically and obliquely. Then he came to a halt and the Moogers, whom he just had fought with a fiery sword, exploded behind him. All of the appeared Moogers were defeated and destroyed.

Jayden attached his sword back onto the holder of his belt on his left hip and walked back to his mentor. He was enveloped by a red light as his morphing dropped and kept walking in his civilian clothes.

"Wonderful!" Ji said proudly to his pupil, when they stood right in front of each other. "I'm so proud of the boy, I've devoted my life on to training, has grown to be a Master Samurai and is ready to lead others into battle."

The young Red Ranger grinned and said then somewhat cocky, but also a bit worried: "But I'm used to fighting alone. I don't want to put anyone else in danger."

"The Nighlok attacks are escalating. More and more of them are coming across to do their evil." Ji tried to reason his pupil.

"Sure, and if anymore Moogers dare pass a visit, the they'll get to taste my Spin Sword." Jayden said airly and walked past his mentor.

"Do not underestimated the power of Master Xandred, if he awakens." He reminded him, when he turned around. "His Nighlok legion is too much for one person. Even one as strong as you."

Jayden stood with his back to his mentor.

"Teams of Samurai had battled this evil for centuries." He continued and Jayden had slightly turned his head as a sign that he was listening to him.

The young Samurai Warrior turned back to Ji and asked: "I'm really suppose to lead a team?"

"It's what your training had prepared you for. There are four others who have trained for these dark days. And they await the call, to join you into fighting as Samurai Rangers." Ji answered with strength and conviction.

Jayden glanced at him for a moment, as he thought about it and nodded then.

"I understand." He said softly, turned around and walked away. "I do everything it takes."

Ji followed him closely.

But what they both didn't know, was that the narrow opening between the wall and stacked boxes on pallets glowed red.

* * *

 **~In the Netherworld~**

In the dark world there was a narrow gap through the narrow opening in the human world. This gap showed how Jayden and Ji walked away from the last signal position, where the Moogers had entered the human world.

"And so will I. Hihihi!" A small monster laughed. It had the head of a squid. It wore a dark purple robe with a black cloak with red edges. It held a staff with two oval circles above it in its hands. With this he had made a small opening into the human world to spy on the Red Ranger. It stood on a rocky shore of a large, wide river with blood red water, the Sanzu River.

Suddenly there was a rumbling sound to hear.

"Ooh-ah-ooh!" The monster with a squid head said.

The sound came from the river and the monster turned towards it. The rumbling became louder and louder.

"Ooh-ah-ooh!" The monster said a little frightened. "I've got a lump in my throat."

He took a few steps forward. He saw that the red water began to bubble.

"Is what I hear the Master's boat?" He asked surprised, but also gleeful.

Suddenly a monstrous and terrifying old Japanese boat emerged for the water. The mast of the boat was like a spine with ribs of a large beast with on top of it its head with sharp teeth.

The monster cautiously went on board and heard that haunting music was being played. He entered a large wooden room, where the music came from.

In the room a female monster was playing on a monstrous harmonium. The harmonium was a red ribcage and spine.

The female monster wore a blue kimono with wide sleeves and golden edges, with purple armor over it, burgurdy-red and stocking with golden designs. She had a red skin, except for her face that was a pale color as if it was white, blue nails and lips, brown monstrous short hair that reached to her chin, where her golden eyes were.

"Oh… uhm… uhm… it's good to be back onboard again." The monster with the squid head said a little nervous. "So… Dayu, where is the Big Red One?"

The female monster, Dayu, didn't answer and continued to play on her harmonium.

"Come on! Answer me!" The little monster said impatiently to her. "Just where is that abominable of a boss?"

Dayu said nothing yet again.

"Where is Master Xandred? Out with it!" The little monster said angrily.

"Octoroo, I get it." Dayu said softly as she continued playing on her harmonium. "You missed him."

"Come on, tell me! Tell me please!" Octoroo begged her. "You're the only one who knows! We've been him back! Sure he's mean to me, but that's just boss being boss."

He took a few steps towards Dayu.

"Silence, you fool!" An evil male's voice growled angrily. "I've a splitting headache this morning!"

The voice came from behind a wicker curtain. It was pulled open to shreds and a large fierce monster entered the large room. It was a red-black monster. He wore a broad armor that was colored brown, black and red. He had long sharp teeth and six yellow eyes. He had a sheathed Samurai sword in his hand and it rested against his shoulder.

"So zip those lips! Unless you want to spend the rest of your life untying those noodles you call a face!" He continued urgently.

Dayu had stopped making music for a moment, but then she started to play on her harmonium again.

"Ooh-ah-ooh! You're pretty grumpy! For someone talented enough to talk with his mouth closed!" Octoroo said hastily, as Master Xandred walked past him and tapped hard on the wooden floor with his staff, as his master sat down on a carpet on the floor. "Ehm… you two quickly! Give him his medicine to ease his nagging noggin!"

Two Moogers walked towards Master Xandred. One Mooger carried a tray with a red sake dish on it and the other one had a jar. The Mooger with the tray knelt by Master Xandred and he took the dish from it. Then that Mooger stood up again and stepped back, but he didn't go far away from the Master as he sat back down on his knees. Then the other Mooger knelt down by Master Xandred and filled the dish with a white liquid.

"Hurry up!" Master Xandred grunted impatiently.

The Mooger stood back up again and stepped away, but sat down next to his comrade back on his knees.

Master Xandred drank his medicine in one gulp.

"That should help. You'll be back to normal in no time." Octoroo reassured his master, while he took his medicine. "Feel better?"

Master Xandred sighed irritated and said: "Urgh! I don't even want to think about what I had to endure because of those lousy Samurai Rangers. Urgh, good thing I destroyed them all."

"Oh, great Master Xandred! How should I say this?" Octoroo said thoughtfully and somewhat in desperate. "Uhm… I thought you knew about the Rangers. They survived."

"Are you joking?" Dayu asked angrily, when she had played a false note and stopped making music yet again.

"What?" Master Xandred said surprised and softly. He hastily got to his feet and started to roar in anger. "Those brats defeated me!?"

"Ooh-ah-ooh! Calm down Master!" Octoroo said startled and he shivered in fear.

"Oh yeah! Let's get this party started!" A monster said as he entered the large room. "I see that Master Xandred is back in charge! So let's celebrate!"

The monster wore a red and blue armor. His head, shoulders, waist and upper arms were covered with red armor. His forearms and legs in blue armor. The blue armor for his legs was a large skirt with a face in it. It had a big nose and ugly teeth. Really an ugly face.

Master Xandred roared in anger and frustration. He hit the wooden floor with the tip of his sheathed sword. The boat started to rock dangerously back and forth on the water. Anyone, who stood upright , lost his balance and fell over onto the floor.

"Aaargh! It's unbelievable!" He roared and threw his medicine dish against the wooden wall of the room. "How did those brats defeat me?"

The boat eventually stopped rocking and the ones, who had fallen over, scrambled back to their feet.

"Forget celebrating, Tooya." Octoroo said disapprovingly. "That mouth on your skirt is a ugly as Master Xandred's mood. Hahaha!"

Because of this Octoroo had to laugh with his own joke, but he was the only one.

"Hey! If anybody here got hit with ugly stick, it would be you." Tooya brought against it.

"Listen, the best way to welcome the boss back is to jump through a gap and freak out some humans." Octoroo advised him.

Tooya looked at his Master and asked: "It that right, boss?"

"Do it! Then I'll make those Samurai Rangers regret the day they messed with Master Xandred!" He said obscurely and looked across the water of the Sanzu River.

* * *

 **~Back in the human world, with Kevin~**

In the Olympic Pool Kevin was busy with his training, swimming laps in crawl. He came to the end of the pool, where his father was waiting for him.

"Son." The man said calmly.

"Dad." Kevin said and climbed out of the pool. He took off his blue swimming cap and goggles, and walked to a chair, where his things were laying on. He took a towel and began to dry himself off with it.

"I wanted to wish you good luck for your final meet." His father said formally and somewhat mysterious.

"Final meet?" Kevin asked with frowning eyebrows and turned around so he could look at his father.

"Ji, the mentor to the Red Ranger, has told me that the time is near." His father explained and pulled a hexagonal device out in emblem mode and it had a blue symbol ' _水_ ' on it. He handed it to Kevin, who took it cautiously and slowly.

"You've always trained with discipline and honour. Knowing that it's your destiny to join the Power Rangers." He continued as his son looked at the device of the Dragon FoldingZord.

"Proudly." Kevin added determined.

"Now you must stand united with them, no matter how great the challenge." The older man said. "You'll not be alone. There are others who also await the call."

* * *

 **~With Mia~**

Mia stood giggling and laughing on the orphanage's play ground with some children standing around her. The children held onto her hands and the others, who couldn't hold her hands, clung onto the hems of the pockets of her grey cardigan. In one of these bags was her Turtle FoldingZord. It was a round device in emblem mode and had the symbol ' _天_ ' on it in pink.

* * *

 **~With Mike~**

Mike was sitting in front of a computer game called ' _Bear Chaser_ ' in a local arcade. His two best friends; a tall, skinny boy and a slightly smaller, thicker boy, stood next to him. On the back of his pants, his Bear FoldingZord was attached to it with a chain to his belt. It was a square device in emblem mode and had the symbol ' _木_ ' on it in green.

"Come on! Almost got him!" Mike said encouragingly to himself. "Almost got him! Booyah! I own this game!"

* * *

 **~With Emily~**

Emily sat outside on the steps of the wooden terrace at the back of her family home, which looked out over the grounds of the farm. She played a nice, soft and quiet melody on her flute. Around her neck hung her Ape FoldingZord on a rope as a necklace. It was a triangular device in emblem mode and the symbol ' _土_ ' on it in yellow.

* * *

 **~In the city~**

In the middle of Panorama City the gaps between the plates of a building were highlighted in red.

The Nighlok, Tooya, and some Moogers wriggled themselves into the human world through the narrow opening.

"Moogers! Get them!" Tooya said and together with the Moogers he walked up to the people, to scare them really good.

Without that the monsters realized it, they walked past a lotus flower sensor that would trigger the alarm of the Gap Sensor at the Headquarters of the Power Rangers Samurai, when they stormed towards the unsuspecting humans.

The humans finally saw the Moogers running towards them, screamed in fear and started to run away from them.

The Moogers walked against tables and chairs, and also smashed them against the ground with their swords, while the humans tried to run away from them. Some of them stumbled over their own feet or over pieces of chairs or run in fear against a table, which caused them to lose their balance and fall onto the hard stone ground.

* * *

 **~At the Shiba House~**

Jayden sat outside on the platform in front of the house, that overlooked the courtyard. In his hand he held the device of his Lion FoldingZord. Only it wasn't in emblem mode, but unfolded like an origami in the shape of a lion. So small that it looked more like a toy lion, that growled and roared softly to Jayden, who had a small grin on his lips.

"Jayden!" Mentor Ji sounded hastily. "Jayden!"

Jayden looked up from his mini Zord and saw that Ji hurried towards him. He had a bow in his right hand and a quiver at his left hip with four arrows in it.

"Master Xandred must have awakened." He reported urgently and knelt down beside Jayden on one knee. "A new breed of Nighlok, more powerful than ordinary Moogers, have mobilized! You can not wait any longer! The time has come to summon your team of Samurai Rangers."

Jayden put his other hand on top of his Zord, so it went back to emblem mode and stood up.

"Are you sure I'm ready to lead?" He asked somewhat doubtful his mentor.

Mentor Ji also stood upright again and said: "One Samurai is strong, but a team is unbeatable. Just remember your father's words, as he left for his final battle."

That was what Jayden thought about.

* * *

 **~Begin Flashback~**

 _It was night when his father and his team went to battle against Master Xandred._

 _His father already had morphed into the Red Samurai Ranger, but had removed his helmet so that he could talk to his son._

 _Jayden was then a boy of about ten years old. Maybe even younger. He stood together with mentor Ji on the platform in front of the large sliding window to the right of the double black front door. His father was kneeling before him._

" _This is to be yours." His father said solemnly and gave the Lion FoldingZord to his son." One day the great responsibility of being the Red Ranger will befall to you. Remember, protect the world from evil, standby your allies and never run from a battle."_

 _Jayden took the Zord in emblem mode from his father, who then put his helmet back over his head and Ji placed a hand on Jayden's shoulder._

 _Behind the wooden gate flames flickered in the distance, illuminating the night sky._

 _The four other Rangers came out of the house and looked at the illuminated night sky. They too were morphed._

" _Master Xandred is on the move! Come on! We've got to go!" The former Blue Samurai Ranger exclaimed hastily._

 _Jayden's father turned to his team and ran towards them._

" _Samurai Rangers! Let's finish this!" He shouted to his teammates._

 _Jayden watched together with Ji how his father and his team went to battle against Master Xandred. Then he looked at the Lion FoldingZord in emblem mode, which his father had just given to him._

 **~End Flashback~**

* * *

"You're right, Ji. I never forget his last words." Jayden said slowly, but added firmly. "I must not fail! I am the Red Ranger!"

Ji nodded and then said: "The other Rangers spend their whole lives preparing to fulfil their Samurai destinies. Fulfil your destiny to lead them!"

Jayden had small grin on his lips and a determined look in his eyes, when he briefly nodded.

Ji then stepped off the platform, took the first arrow and put it on. This arrow had green feathers and was intended to call the Green Ranger for the fight against the Moogers, Nighloks and Master Xandred.

Ji pointed the bow with the arrow upward and pulled the bowstring back, before letting it go and shot the arrow.

The arrow shot up and then it vanished into thin air. Then Ji did the same for the other arrows with pink, yellow and blue feathers.

* * *

 **~In the meanwhile with Mike~**

Mike had already left the arcade and had bought a tasty burger. As he walked outside, he opened the package from around his burger. He was about to take a bite out of it, when an arrow with green feathers suddenly appeared, impaling the burger and shot it out of Mike's hands, before the tip of the arrow pierced into the grass next to him.

Mike looked surprised and frowned at the direction from where the arrow came from, and then at the arrow that had pierced his tasty snack.

* * *

 **~At the orphanage and Mia~**

Mia was still playing outside with the children, when the pink-feathered arrow whistled through the air out of nowhere, and the sharp point pierced itself into the trunk of a tree that stood at the fence of its grounds.

Mia looked up in surprise and at the arrow in the tree trunk.

* * *

 **~On the farm with Emily~**

Emily was still sitting on the steps of the wooden terrace playing on her wooden flute, when suddenly an arrow with yellow feathers appeared out of nowhere and ended up getting stuck in a pile of bales of hay. She immediately stopped playing and walked up to the pile. She carefully pulled the arrow out of the hay and studied it attentively. She noticed that a thin strip of paper had been carefully tied around the arrow and with the symbol of a lotus flower on it.

That symbol was enough for Emily to know why this arrow had landed in the garden. It finally happened.

* * *

 **~In the Olympic Pool with Kevin~**

A swimming meet was about to start at the pool and the person, who was going to give the start signal, was preparing to shoot the signal.

Kevin was bent for over on the starting block of track number six. Ready to dive into the water as soon as the signal was given.

Suddenly an arrow appeared out of nowhere and pierced into the starting block of track number eight.

Kevin looked bewildered at the arrow with blue feathers. Nobody looked up or had noticed the arrow. Only his father seemed to have seen it and stood up to see what his son was going to do.

* * *

 **~Back with Jayden and Ji~**

When Ji had fired the four arrows, he quickly rushed back into the house and Jayden followed him closely. He threw the double black front door open and also the next double door, and quickly walked to the family room. He stepped up onto the platform of the family room and walked past the wooden coffee table and the sand-colored hocker couches, sat down on his knees, and opened a wooden hatch from a secret storage area in the floor.

In this storage area there were four Samuraizers, red-black mobile cell phone, each for one of the four other Rangers. Ready to be used.

"I have been saving these until you were ready." Ji told him hastily. "Take them. Your fellow Samurai are on their way."

* * *

 **~With Kevin~**

Kevin quickly stepped off from his starting block, walked to the chair, where his clothes and shoes were on, snatched them from it and sprinted to the exit not even glancing at anyone.

The other participants looked stunned at Kevin. The audience, the judges, the organization and the coaches of the participating swimmers watched dazed and uncomprehended when Kevin sprinted out of the building in his swimming trunks, swimming cap and diving goggles and with his clothes in his arms.

Only Kevin's father looked proudly at him and smiled as his son run out of the building.

* * *

 **~With Mia~**

Mia pulled her FoldingZord in emblem mode out of the pocket of her gray cardigan and looked at it. She looked back up again and saw that a black SUV approaching, it stopped at the entrance of the fence of the grounds of the orphanage. On the front doors of the SUV stood Ranger emblem, the lotus flower. One of the doors was thrown open by the driver and Mia ran towards it.

* * *

 **~With Mike~**

Mike had his FoldingZord in emblem mode in his hands and looked at it a little thoughtful and determined. He looked back up and nodded briefly to himself. Then he started to run, to answer the call.

* * *

 **~With Emily~**

Emily had packed her backpack and carried it onto her back. She took her FoldingZord, that was still hanging around her neck in emblem mode, in her hand and smiled as she walked towards the fence. She was ready to go on this adventure with the other Rangers.

* * *

 **~With Ji and Jayden, in the Shiba House's Family Room~**

Jayden nodded and took the four Samuraizers from the storage area in the wooden parquet floor.

"I'm ready to lead." He said in a controlled and bold manner. Then he walked to the double door and opened it.

In the hall Jayden took a small red saddle bag and put the four Samuraizers in it. Then he went outside and Ji followed him closely.

Ji stayed at the front door on the platform, as Jayden stepped off it.

Jayden pulled his own Samuraizer out and said then: "Symbol Power… horse!" And with a few short hand movements and using the laser on top of his Samuraizer, he wrote in red the symbol ' _馬_ ' in the air. Then he made a sharp gesture with his arm, causing the symbol to spin and lit up.

In a flash there was a white horse standing on the driveway with red reins, headpiece, saddle cloth and a black saddle. The Ranger emblem was in gold on the saddle cloth.

The wooden gate of the fence around the house opened by itself, when Jayden got onto his horse and took the reins in his hands.

Ji came slightly forward, so that he was a little further away from the front door and not longer stood on the platform.

"Never forget the mission of the Samurai Ranger. Be brave, work together and no matter what don't ever give up!" Ji said motivating to his pupil, who had slightly turned his horse towards him.

Jayden nodded and yelled: "Ha!" He gave his horse a jap with his heel and turned the animal towards the gate.

The horse galloped away, through the gate towards the city.

"Samurai Forever!" Jayden yelled when his horse galloped through the gate.

Ji watched Jayden as he galloped away on his horse.

"Hiya!" He heard Jayden call, until he got out of sight.

* * *

 **~In the city~**

In the city the Moogers were still scaring the humans. They undermined the humans, pushed them against the wall or knocked them down with their swords.

"Those lame Rangers should've shown up by now!" Tooya said whining and sighing as he looked around. Not much further he saw several parked cars and got a devilish idea.

"This should get their attention." He said thoughtfully and walked with raised swords to these cars. He swung horizontally with his swords along the front of the cars. Through his swords a blue light beam appeared, which hit the cars.

At the end of the row of parked cars Tooya came to a stop again, spread his arms and shouted then: "Booyah!"

Suddenly the cars exploded behind the Nighlok.

The explosion could be heard and felt a few blocks further down. A grey cloud of smoke rose upwards.

The SUV with the lotus flower on it drove through the streets of the city to the meeting place.

Kevin still had his blue swimming cap and goggles on his head when he arrived. He had pulled his sweatpants on over his swimming trunks, his white sneakers on his feet and a blue cardigan, which was open and revealed his deeply colored muscular chest. He saw the SUV approaching and immediately recognized the golden lotus flower symbol on it.

"The Ranger emblem!" Kevin said enthusiastically and walked out onto the street with outstretched hands. "Wait! Wait! Woohoo! Wait!" He tried to stop the SUV to greet the Ranger in it. He thought that the Red Ranger was in there.

The SUV drove past Kevin and stopped a bit futher.

Kevin ran around the back of the SUV to the door, the one behind the front passenger seat.

"I'm Kevin and I'm here to fight with you." He said solemnly and formally. He made a small bow.

The window of the door went down and revealed that there was a young woman sitting in the SUV.

Mia looked at Kevin with frowning eyebrows.

Kevin was shocked when he saw her and hastily closed the zipper of his cardigan.

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that the Red Ranger was a girl!" He apologized quickly and somewhat embarrassed. He removed his swimming cap and goggles from his head.

"I'm not the Red Ranger." Mia said softly, opened the door and stepped out of the SUV. "I'm the Pink. My name is Mia."

Emily came running towards them and stopped next to Kevin.

"Are you the Red Ranger?" She asked Kevin with a smile and a little out of breath. She also sounded hopeful.

"No, I'm the Blue." Kevin said, shaking his head and had a small grin on his lips.

"Oooh." Emily looked surprised and confused, as she slightly frowned eyebrows.

"You guys must be my peeps?" Someone suddenly asked from behind Emily.

Emily turned around to see who just had spoken.

Mike had sneaked closer to the group, before he had said something to let his presence to be noticed.

"You're the Red Ranger?" Kevin asked curiously.

"No, I'm the mighty Green." Mike said somewhat boastful and wanted to add something to it, when a horse nickered.

A white horse with his rider came galloping by. The animal stopped a few yards away from them and nickered again when it reared up.

"Wow!" Emily said softly and amazed.

"With an entrance like that you have to be the Red Ranger." Mike said dumbfounded and stunned.

Kevin looked wide-eyed and open-mouthed at Jayden in admiration, as he when to stand somewhere else, between Emily and Mike.

"Yes, I am the Red Ranger." Jayden said affirmatively and held his FoldingZord in emblem mode up, so that the other Rangers were able to see it well and could see the symbol on it.

"We're your team of Samurai." Kevin said courteously and formally. He didn't even notice that Mike gave him a weird look.

"Let me warn you now. If you follow me, there is no turning back. Either way we defeat the Nighlok or they'll take over the world. I'll give these to only those who are ready to accept the challenge." Jayden said seriously and held a Samuraizer up.

When Jayden warned the others, they all looked at each other uncomfortably, knowing that it involved many sacrifices and dangers.

Jayden stepped down from his horse.

"Do not accept, because you're trained to do so. Accept only if you're willing to commit and fight as Samurai Power Rangers with all your heart." He continued as he walked a few steps forward.

Kevin threw a sideway glance at his swimming cap and goggles in his hand. Mike also looked down for a moment, hesitating a little.

"Without hesitation!" Kevin said firmly.

"I've been planning for this since I was a little girl. So yes!" Mia said softly and nodded.

"I'm ready to give it all I got." Emily said smiling.

"Okay, okay. Do we have to be so formal?" Mike said. "Let's do this thing!"

Jayden turned back to his horse, that had remained standing beside him, and pulled the four Samuraizers out of his saddle bag. He then threw them one by one to Kevin, Emily, Mike and Mia. Which they skilfully caught.

Emily looked at her Samuraizer and giggled softly.

"Let's go!" Jayden said to his new teammates.

* * *

 **~With Tooya and the Moogers~**

Further in the city people were running away screaming for the monsters. They tried to flee from them, but they kept coming. They ran down a flight of stairs, but the Moogers continued to pursue them.

Tooya and another couple of Moogers were waiting for the frightened humans at the bottom of the stairs.

A man fell and rolled down the stairs.

"Hehehe! Come on down!" Tooya said cheerfully to the man, who rolled down, and grunted as he lifted one of his two swords up to strike.

"That's enough!" A young man's voice suddenly said angry and the Nighlok abruptly stopped with his attack.

"Well, it's about time." Tooya said with pleasure.

At the top of the stairs Jayden and his team slowly appeared into view. They all wore their training uniform. They now all wore a black t-shirt and pants. For the boys the pants had long trouser legs and for the girls those came up to their knees. They each had a black fabric belt knotted around their torso with a line in each of their own color. Their t-shirt had two colored lines on the edges of each sleeve and a colored line at the hem of their neck, also in their own color, with the Ranger emblem in silver on their left breast.

Jayden stood in the middle of the group. Mike and Mia stood on his right and Kevin and Emily on the left.

"Hmmm, come on! Who are you punks?" Tooya asked curiously, but also a little annoyed to be interrupted.

"We're the Samurai Rangers!" Jayden replied angrily, but controlled. "Samuraizer!" He pulled his Samuraizer out and it unfolded open. The others followed his example.

"Go go Samurai!" They all five called out in unison. They each started to write the symbol of their element out into the air.

Jayden determinedly wrote the symbol ' _火_ ' out in red.

Mike was frowning as he wrote the symbol ' _木_ ' in green in the air.

Kevin wrote the symbol ' _水_ ' in blue with smooth wrist movements.

Mia wrote in pink her symbol ' _天_ ' before her in the air.

Emily wrote the yellow symbol ' _土_ ' concentrated in the air.

The Rangers had written the symbols in reverse and with a sharp arm movement the symbols turned to the correct side and lit up, each in their own color. They enveloped the Rangers in their respective colors.

Jayden had his Samurai Rangers costume back on again.

Mike and Kevin were wearing the same costume as Jayden, but the colors and symbols on their helmets were different. Instead of red was it for Mike in green with the symbol ' _木_ ' on his helmet in black rimmed in white, and for Kevin it was in blue with a black symbol ' _水_ ' rimmed in white on his helmet.

Only with Mia and Emily their costume were slightly different from those of the boys. They had a skirt over their black stocking pants. Emily's color was yellow and on her helmet was the symbol ' _土_ ' in black with a white rim. For Mia it was in a pink color with on her helmet with a black symbol with a white rim ' _天_ '.

Once their morphing was done, all five of them took their own black Power Disk and slid it over the hilt of their swords, to where the hilt and the blade met each other. They each took their sword from its holder on their left hip and each went to stand into a pose with their sword in their hands.

Jayden stood with a straight back, holding up his sword with the pointy end up and rested the non-sharp side of his sword against his right shoulder.

Mike stood with both his legs spread open, his right foot forward, holding his sword horizontally in front of him and let the flat side of the blade rest against his left wrist.

Kevin also stood with his legs spread open, held his sword vertically down and held his left hand spread across in front of his covered face.

Mia stood with a straight back and her legs together, held her sword upwards to the right as she held the hilt with both hands and looked up to the right.

Emily also stood with a straight back and her legs together, held her sword obliquely to the left and the non-sharp side of it rested against her left hand.

"Samurai Ranger, ready! Hah!" They all five said in unison, when the light had faded away and stood morphed at the top of the stairs.

"Hah! Hah! Rangers Together! Hah! Samurai Forever!" They said then when they twisted their right wrist, in which hand they all were holding their sword with, to the left and to the right, and placed then the non-sharp side of their sword on their left wrist, when they raised that arm up. Then they pulled their left arm away again and took the hilt of their sword with both hands, before they lifted it up above their head and brought it back down. They then looked up and each went to stand in their own pose again.

Mia sat on her right knee on the ground and rested the non-sharp side of her sword against her right shoulder.

Mike bent a little through his knees, with his right foot forward and his left foot back. He had his left forearm and his left foot back. He had his left forearm up and with his right arm, in which hand he was holding his sword with, stretched down.

Jayden stood with a straight back with his feet together. He had placed his left hand in his side and held his right arm above his head, so that his sword pointed obliquely to the sky.

Kevin bent a little through his knees, with his left foot forward and right foot back. He held the sword horizontally in front of him and held the hilt with both hands.

Emily also sat on her right knee, like Mia, and held her sword obliquely towards the sky. The non-sharp side of her sword rested on the flat palm of her left hand.

"Moogers! Get them!" Tooya ordered at the bottom of the stairs and the Moogers stormed past him up the stairs.

The Rangers let out a battle cry and ran down the stairs.

Halfway up the stairs the battle broke loose between good and evil.

The Rangers blocked the attacks and cut loose on the Moogers.

Kevin swung his sword horizontally from the left to the right and then back. In this way he knocked five Moogers down. Then he gracefully turned around and took three other Moogers down with some of his horizontal strokes.

"Watch out! I'm going to fillet all you fish faces!" he said, as he did another horizontally strike and floored a Mooger. Then he blocked a combined attack of two Moogers from the left and right. He did this by blocking the sword of the Mooger, that came from the right, by raising his own sword and stopped the sword of the Mooger, from the left, by grabbing it with his free hand. Before he could floor these Moogers, he first had to kick another Mooger away, pushed the swords of the two blocked Moogers away with his sword and hand, and swung his sword from the right to the left in horizontal movement, both Moogers got hit at their torso.

Emily mowed down two Moogers in a horizontal movement and, therefore, kept two other Moogers at a distance.

"Just like tossing down weeds back home!" She said as she blocked a Mooger's sword. She pushed the sword to the right, causing the Mooger to turn around and stabbed it in the back. She then swung her sword obliquely upwards and struck the sword of the Mooger, who tried to sneak up on her from behind, almost out of its hands and knocked it down the stairs.

Mike did a swipe, but the Mooger dodged it. Then he swung his sword horizontally and could eventually take the Mooger down. But suddenly he was laying on his stomach on the ground, then he rolled over and dodged an attack by another Mooger, which had come from the left. Then, while laying on the ground, he stroke down a Mooger from the right, before he quickly and smoothly got up again.

"Ooh wow! I'm really getting my work-out for the day!" He said laughing and sounded a little relieved. He quickly dodged two enemy swords, before he knocked down two other Moogers with his sword.

Mia jumped into the air, held her sword by the hilt with both hands and also held it above her head. She let out a battle cry as she brought her sword vertically down on the front Mooger, when she landed on her feet on the ground. Then she struck the same Mooger yet again with a horizontal movement of her sword, smoothly turned around on the tips of her toes during this attack and floored a Mooger, that came from the right.

"Did someone order chopped Mooger salad?" She asked playfully, while she still dodged a Mooger and floored then a Mooger with a vertical blow.

Jayden was surrounded by some Moogers and one of then went against the ground. He quickly and smoothly turned around, and took a vertical swipe at a Mooger, but it quickly took a fearful step back to dodge it. Then with an oblique swing of his sword he struck a Mooger from the left to the ground.

"Is this the best you can do?" Jayden asked challenging and stubbornly.

The Moogers with swords retreated back a little. They stepped back into a sea of Moogers and a couple of other Moogers with red monstrous bows and red arrows, which they had placed on the bowstring, came forward. They shot a swarm of arrows, that whizzed through the air like a red haze, at the Red Samurai Ranger.

Jayden averted the arrows by striking them out of the air with his sword, dodged a few by leaping to the right, while swiping another few arrows from the air with his sword again. They kept shooting arrows at him. Yet he struck another out of the air and plucked an arrow with his left free hand from the air, which had come dangerously close to where his heart was.

Kevin came out of the swarm of Moogers with backward somersault and floored some of these monsters, with bows, with two horizontal blows: one from the left to the right and the other one from the right to the left.

"Jayden!" He exclaimed and quickly ran towards the Red Samurai Ranger.

Emily knocked down a Mooger and ran towards Jayden and Kevin.

"Oh no! There's dozens of them!" She said surprised and doubtful.

Mike ran to the others with a jump in his step and stepped backwards a bit staggering, when he turned around.

"Yeah, but we can hold them off!" He said cocky and confident.

Mia had joined the others and looked at the giant swarm of Moogers.

"But they keep on coming!" She said startled, when she saw the swarm growing larger and larger.

"I'll help you! Hang tight!" Kevin said bravely.

"Guys, we can do this together." Jayden said calmly, holding his sword vertically upwards with his right hand.

Then he rubbed with his left hand over the black Power Disk, which began to spin rapidly and the sword lip up in a white and red glow. He first swung it horizontally from the left to the right and held it then still with both hands on the hilt obliquely pointed upward.

"Fire Smasher!" He said calmly.

His sword was still lit in white and red glow, but it changed shape and became enormous. The Spin Sword had become a Zanbato-like sword. It was a particularly large, one-sided sharp sword. It was decorated with white, red, black and gold decorations and the ' _火_ ' symbol was decorated in red. It had a long hilt and it also seemed to be very heavy.

Jayden held it with great ease with one hand, while he took his red Power Disk and clicked it onto his huge sword. He then took the hilt with both hands again and swung it horizontally with a lot of strength. He nearly beheaded his teammates, but luckily they quickly could dodge his giant sword. He only struck the front row of the Mooger swarm.

Mike fell backwards and landed sprawled on the ground in order to dodge the enormous sword.

Emily bent down and went through her knees to dodge the sword.

Kevin sat on one knee on the ground and Mia was kneeling on both knees to ensure that they couldn't be beheaded by their team leader.

Jayden then let the enormous sword rest against his right shoulder and ran then towards the swarm of Moogers. He left his teammates dazed behind him.

"What's he doing?" Kevin asked puzzled.

With another horizontal strike of his Zanbato sword Jayden floored another lot of Moogers.

"Have a nice flight!" He said as he mowed the Moogers down in large quantities. He kept mowing them down. He swung his sword from the left to the right and from the right to the left.

"Wow! Jayden is incredible." Emily said amazed as she got up.

Mike stood up behind her.

"Yeah, but there's too many of them." Kevin said worried as he and Mia also got up. "Come on, we got to help him out."

"Okay!" Emily and Mia said in unison.

"Yeah! Let's do it!" Mike said in agreement and enthusiastic, and together they all four ran into the swarm of Moogers.

Kevin fought with some Moogers, before he held his sword vertically upward and rubbed with his left hand over the black Power Disk. The Power Disk began to spin around and his sword lit up in a white and blue glow.

"Hydro Bow!" He said and held his sword in his left hand. He held it first obliquely downwards, before he held it back vertically upwards again. His sword turned into a modern yumi or Japanese bow. Instead of a bowstring and arrows, the bow had a pump and sling propulsion system, which causes blue light beams to be fired as arrows. The symbol ' _水_ ' in blue was on the front of the bow.

Kevin clicked a blue Power Disk onto the inside of his bow. He pointed his bow at the Moogers, took the handle of the pump and pulled it up towards his face, which was still protected by his helmet. The point in the center of the symbol started to glow in a blue and as soon as he released the handle, the bow fired several light blue light beams in the form of arrows. These arrows hit the group of Moogers in front of him and they immediately exploded on impacted with the arrows.

"Bullseye!" He said satisfied.

Mia held her sword vertically up and rubbed over the black Power Disk. The Power Disk started to spin rapidly and her sword lit up in a white and pink color. She held her sword obliquely upward in front of her, before she brought it obliquely downwards and brought it back obliquely up again. Her sword turned into a large fan. It was a tessen, a Japanese war fan. The fan had a pink handle with a decorative tassel, the symbol ' _天_ ' was in pink on a black background onto of the handle, the fabric it had was pink and white of color with the Ranger symbol in gold in the center of it.

"Sky Fan!" Mia said, took the pink Power Disk and clicked it at the back of her fan. She blew a Mooger from the left away, then a Mooger from the right and waved her fan around herself creating a very powerful pink wind, which caused the Moogers to be smashed into pieces.

Emily held her sword vertically up and spun the black Power Disk on her sword rapidly with her left hand. Her sword lit up in a white and yellow glow. She held the hilt in both hands. She first swung her sword obliquely to the left down and brought it back up. Her sword turned into a large shuriken with large blades. In the center of the shuriken stood in yellow the symbol ' _土_ '.

"Earth Slicer!" She said and clicked the yellow Power Disk onto the back of the shuriken. She blocked the sword of a Mooger with this large shuriken, before she went down on her knees and held it above her head to block the next attack. She stopped five enemy swords and pushed them up with a lot of strength, causing so the five Moogers to loose their balance and fell backwards onto the ground. She slammed a sword away and threw her shuriken to a group of Moogers a little further away from her. Her shuriken cut back and forth through the group of Moogers, before it returned to her like a boomerang and these monsters exploded due of being hit by her weapon.

Mike was surrounded by Moogers and blocked an attack by one of these monsters, as it came straight towards him. His sword hit clattering onto the ground right behind the Moogers.

"Hey!" Mike exclaimed in surprise, when the Mooger had disarmed him.

The Mooger, that had disarmed him, attack again, but Mike dodged it by bending over and kicked the monster in the abdomen, which fell backwards flat onto the ground. He quickly glanced left and right, and saw that the Moogers were trying to enclose him. He could escape them through the opening, leaped over the fallen Mooger and grabbed his sword from off the ground.

"That's a pretty good move, but I got more than one trick up my sleeve!" He said as he blocked the attack of a Mooger. Then he pushed the sword up and slammed the monster down with his sword, before holding it vertically up and rubbed over the black Power Disk. The Power Disk rapidly started to spin around and the sword was shrouded in a white and green glow. He swung his sword back with large move, before he held it back obliquely in front of him. His sword turned into a spear.

"Forest Spear!" He said as he held his spear.

The spear had a dark stem with on top of it the symbol ' _木_ ' in green. It looked like a yari spear, but a modern version of it.

Mike placed a green Power Disk behind the symbol on his spear, which caused a blade to appear above out of the symbol. He swung his spear around, before he tried to spear a Mooger, but it dodged the blade. That Mooger swung his sword at the Green Samurai Ranger, but which he dodged it by stepping backwards, in a like dancing way, and moved his hands more further to the back on the stem of his spear. The Moogers had surrounded him yet again and he spun his spear a couple of times around.

"Spin cycle!" He said as he lowered the spear and the Moogers around him exploded into flames. "Sayonara!"

A little further away Tooya stood there and he spat a few fireballs at Jayden, while he said: "Booyah!"

Jayden held his Zanbato-sword obliquely in front of him like a shield, while running towards the Nighlok. The fireballs rebounded off against the sword and hit the ground all around him, but that didn't stop him and he continued to storm towards the monster.

"Ooh-uh!" The Nighlok said slowly as he stepped a steps back.

Jayden swung his huge sword from the right to the left and hit the monster in the torso, but it only lost its balance and took a few steps backwards. He did a vertical strike, but the Nighlok blocked the attack by holding both of his swords crossed in front of itself and the Red Samurai Ranger gave it a kick in the abdomen.

"Take this, Skirt Face!" Jayden growled when his blow was blocked and kicked the Nighlok.

Tooya did staggering a few steps backwards and the Red Samurai Ranger did an obliquely strike, from bottom to top, through which it flew backwards because of the air displacement, ended onto the roof of a car a little further down the road, rolled off it and landed on the other side of it onto the ground. He awkwardly scrambled back to his feet. He smashed the front side window at the driver's seat in with the hilt og one of his swords.

"Guess what? Hah! Your ride is here! Hahaha!" He said as he pushed the car hard forward to the Red Samurai Ranger through this broken window.

The car bolted forward and moved a little to the left, but it still came at Jayden.

Jayden took the hilt with both hands, held his enormous sword above his head, his legs spread open and with a battle cry he cut right through the car in the middle along the passenger side in one go. It then exploded behind him.

"Time to take you for a ride!" Jayden promised with determination as he stormed towards the Nighlok with his Zanbato-sword raised. He did a vertical strike, but it bounced off of both swords, which the Nighlok had raised to block it and walked past the Red Samurai Ranger to be able to stand behind him.

But Jayden was quicker and rammed the non-sharp side into the Nighlok's abdomen. He quickly started to run forward and his sword forced Tooya to run backwards until he bumped into a pillar. Along the way they had, in their rush, knocked some barrels and cardboard boxes over here and there. The Nighlok had nowhere to, because the sword held him in place.

"I'm thinking this will make an impact on you!" Jayden said as he let the Nighlok be rammed against the pillar. The force of the collision even caused cracks to appear into the concrete of the pillar.

Jayden let another battle cry as he made a full turn with a horizontal strike going straight through the pillar and Tooya.

Tooya was enveloped by red lightning, before he exploded behind Jayden, kneeling on one knee, held his Zanbato-sword horizontally to the left with both hands on the hilt. The enormous sword immediately changed back to its previous size in his hand, when the rest of the team came to him and stopped a few yards away from their leader.

"Whoe! Did you see how I rocked that Mooger?" Mike asked somewhat boastful.

"What about Jayden?" Emily asked as she looked at Jayden and sounded amazed.

"Yeah, we all did great." Mia said as Mike laughed briefly.

"Great Samurai moves! You really are a Master Samurai!" Kevin said astonished and honorable, while Jayden stood up.

"Thanks," Jayden said as he got closer to his team and Kevin knelt onto one knee in front of him, while the others just stood upright. "but we're not done. Each Nighlok has two forms. You saw the first one, now get set for the Mega Monster!" He turned back to the spot, where the Nighlok had exploded, and Kevin rose up again.

The five Rangers watched as the flames retreated to where the monster had just stood and it grew to nearly fifty meters high in front of them.

"Fiefafoobam!" Mega Tooya said. "Time to crush some Ranger bumbs!" He brought one of his two swords down onto the Rangers, but they all dived away to the right to dodge it. They all made a somersault, before they landed onto the ground.

Emily and Mia were both laying on their backs onto the asphalt.

Mike sat leaning on his forearms on the hard stone ground.

Kevin was sitting on one knee on the ground.

The Sky Fan, the Hydro Bow, the Forest Spear and the Earth Slicer had changed back into their Spin Swords.

Mike quickly scrambled to his feet and hurriedly sought some cover behind Kevin.

"Wow! Look at the size of him!" Mike said startled.

"How are we supposed to fight him now?" Mia asked surprised, when she got up with Emily and sat down on their knees close to Kevin and Mike.

"Guys, we can fight this Nighlok!" Kevin said firmly to the other three, as he stood up, swung his sword from the right to the left, almost decapitated Mike, but luckily he could still dodge it by bending over, and fastened the sword in the holder to his belt. "Remember your training! We all have our own FoldingZord. If we each use our Symbol Power, then we can morph into Mega-Mode." He pulled his Zord in the emblem mode out and it opened in a black and blue origami dragon, before going back to emblem mode. He showed all three of them, one by one, his Zord when they too stood back.

"Cool!" Mike said when he understood what Kevin meant.

"You're right! Follow my lead!" Jayden said when he rejoined his team and held his Samuraizer close in his right hand. "Lion FoldingZord! Mega-Mode Power!" Then he clapped his Samuraizer open and threw his Spin Sword up into the air. That changed into the Mega Blade. It had a black and red hilt and a long metal blade, which was decorated with black and red ornaments on the non-sharp side. It hovered above his head, when he sat down one knee on the ground and placed his Zord in emblem mode in front of him on the ground. Then he wrote above his Zord in the air in red the symbol ' _超_ ' and stood straight up again.

"Mega-Mode Power! Hiya!" Jayden said with determination and was briefly enveloped in red light, before it died down again. His Ranger costume had changed a little as he now had morphed into Mega-Mode. The symbol ' _火_ ' was a little larger on his red helmet and there was a metal surface with a mouth engraved into beneath the symbol, just where his mouth was. His white gloves now came up to his wrists and around his wrists he had thick silver cuffs, that looked like handcuffs. He wore a red armor with shoulder horns and had silver protectors on his elbows and knees. He stood back upright and held his right arm obliquely outstretched, before he jumped up, grabbed his Mega Blade from the air and teleported himself into the cockpit of his enlarged Zord. In the cockpit he slid the blade a little bit into one, so that it was shorter and folded the shortened blade forward, where the blade and the hilt met each other. He put it into the control panel in front of him, which made it look like a joystick. Then he fastened the black Power Disk somewhat lower onto the control panel.

Back on the ground his teammates watched as Jayden had morphed into Mega-Mode.

"We're right behind you!" Kevin cried out and held his hand out with his Zord.

The others also had taken out their Zords in emblem mode. Together the four of them threw their Spin Swords upwards, which also turned into a floating Mega Blade, placed their Zord on the ground and wrote then in the air the symbol ' _超_ ' each in their own color with their Samuraizers.

"Dragon FoldingZord!" Kevin cried out, while he wrote in blue the symbol, so he could morph into Mega-Mode.

"Turtle FoldingZord!" Mia exclaimed as she wrote the symbol in pink to morph into Mega-Mode.

"Bear FoldingZord!" Mike shouted when he wrote the symbol in green over his Zord in emblem mode in the air to be able to morph into Mega-Mode.

"Ape FoldingZord!" Emily called as last to morph into Mega-Mode.

They were then each wrapped in their respective color when they stood back up, before it died down again. Their costumes were all the same than before and the girls didn't have a skirt anymore.

"Mega-Mode Power!" They shouted determined in unison and each took a different pose.

Emily stood upright, held her left arm horizontally out and her right arm held folded upwards.

Mike had spread his feet, bent a little through his knees, but supported mostly on his right leg. He held his left arm obliquely folded upwards, while he held his right arm folded downwards.

Kevin stood backwards with his feet spread open. His left leg stretched, while his right leg was bent. He supported more onto his right leg. He had his upper body turned to the right and held his hands clenched into like fists, ready to knock someone down.

Mia stood up, held her right arm obliquely stretched down and her left arm was crossed over her chest.

All four of them jumped up, they each took their Mega Blades from the air and each teleported into the cockpit of their own Zord, that had now grown larger and opened as an origami.

"Wow!" Kevin said astonished, when looked at the sword, the cockpit and his Mega-Mode costume. "Check it out."

"Wow! Sweet!" Mike said surprised, but with much less enthusiasm than Kevin when he looked at his Mega Blade and the cockpit of his Bear FoldingZord. He placed a hand on the control panel, as he studied the cockpit a little.

Mia looked at her new Ranger costume in amazement and said: "Definitely!"

"Nice!" Emily said breathlessly as she looked around the cockpit of her Ape FoldingZord.

Then they all did the same as Jayden, when he just had been teleported into the cockpit of his Zord. They each folded up their Mega Blade, put it into the control panel of their own Zord and then each fastened their black Power Disk to the control panel.

The four other Zords joined the Lion FoldingZord and together they stormed to the Mega Monster.

The Dragon FoldingZord and the Turtle FoldingZord flew through the air, while the other three Zords walked over the ground.

"Hahaha! Booyah!" Mega Tooya said laughing as he aimed his two swords at the Zords and shot red lasers, but the Zords didn't stop.

The Lion FoldingZord started to run faster, so that it was ahead of the other Zords.

"Here goes!" Jayden said calmly and his Zord jumped at Tooya. It scratched it with its metal claws.

Tooya's swords got a purple glow, when he kept them crossed. Then he swung his swords, fired purple energy beams at the Lion FoldingZord, who run around the monster in an arc and dodged the energy beams. The Zord stormed back head-on to Tooya, which chomped with his swords on top of the Zord.

"Haha! Bad kitty!" The Mega Monster said to Jayden's Zord, which growled and snarled threatening.

"We'll help you, Jayden!" Kevin said firmly. "I come from the left!" He pushed his folded Mega Blade forward into the control panel of his Zord.

"I'll take him from the right!" Emily fell in and her Zord stormed at Tooya like an ape gone mad. It gave the Mega Monster some punches in its face by hitting him. Then the Ape FoldingZord made a backward somersault and grabbed a transition bridge between two towers, swung around a few times and then let go to make backward flip, so that it landed on top of one of the slightly higher tower of the building behind the two towers, with the transition bridge.

"Time to wipe that smile right off your skirt!" Emily growled as she pushed her folded up Mega Blade forward into her Zord's control panel. Through this her Zord changed back into emblem mode in Mega-Mode, went bouncing down the building and landed on top of Tooya, causing him to lose his grip on both off his swords and fell staggering backwards.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed as he layed sprawled on the ground.

"My turn to give it a whirl!" Mia reported fiercely and her Zord flew forward. It went to emblem mode and quickly spun around, creating a tornado and went straight towards the Mega Monster, which had got up again.

"Huu-oh! I'd better get busy by making you dizzy!" Tooya said childish and gave the Turtle FoldingZord in emblem mode a hard punish on top of it, causing the Zord to start staggering and the cockpit was shaking so hard that Mia almost lost her balance, but she could just keep her standing upright by grabbing the control panel of her Zord. Her Zord then got stuck between the ugly teeth of the ugly face on Tooya's skirt.

"Oh, delicious!" The Mega Monster said cheerful, delighted and mean.

"Oh no! I'm stuck!" Mia shouted in shock as she tried to wrench her Zord free from between the teeth, but that didn't work.

"Hold on, Mia!" Mike cried out, as he charged his Zord towards the Mega Monster.

"Grin and bear it!" Tooya said laughing and shot red energy beams from the red armor of his shoulders to the Bear FoldingZord, but it kept walking forward.

Mike's Zord went to stand on his hind legs when he got closer to the Mega Monster and began to scratch the skirt with its long steel claws.

"Spit her out, skirt breath." Mike ordered angry and let his Zord scratch the monster even harder, while the Nighlok kept striking his Zord.

Then the Mega Monster picked the Bear FoldingZord up, but it switched to emblem mode. This caused the Zord to slip out of Tooya's hands and fell on top of his feet. The pain caused the eyes of Tooya's skirt almost to shot out of their sockets and the teeth lost their grip on the Turtle FoldingZord in emblem mode.

"Thanks Mike." Mia said gratefully and relieved when she was free again.

"No problemo." Mike said non-chalant, but cheerful.

"Hahaha! Trying to get away, eh?" Tooya aked teasingly as Mia's and Mike's Zords rolled away from him in emblem mode and followed them.

"My turn." Kevin announced and his Zord fell from the sky in emblem mode on top of the monster's head. "Heads up." Then the Zord bounced back into the air and turned back into a dragon again, which roared flying towards the monster, that had become a little dizzy from the impact on his head.

"Let me take care of this! _**Mega Blade Dragon Splash**_!" Kevin said firmly and pushed his folded Mega Blade forward into the control panel of his Dragon FoldingZord. Through this command the Zord spat blue fire at Tooya, causing it to start screaming in pain.

The Lion FoldingZord rushed forward again, when Jayden removed his folded Mega Blade from the control panel and folded it back to normal. He first swung his sword obliquely upwards, before he held it obliquely downwards with the non-sharp side, near the sharp point, resting it on the palm of his left hand.

" _ **Mega Blade Pentagonal Fury**_!" Jayden cried out and spun the black Power Disk onto his control panel, which began to glow in a white color. His Zord became just like a pentagonal spaceship that was enveloped in fire and it flew straight towards Tooya. "Strike!"

In the cockpit Jayden had taken the hilt of his Mega Blade with both hands and struck it sharply forward. The sword also lit up in a white glow. His burning Zord flew straight through Tooya and turned back into a lion again, when it came back onto the ground and slowly stopped.

Behind the Zord, Tooya was waving back and forth, while his torso was on fire. Then it fell over and exploded yet again, as the Lion FoldingZord roared in victory.

"Samurai Rangers! Victory is ours!" Jayden announced with satisfaction, when he rested the non-sharp side of his Mega Blade against his shoulder. "That'll teach him to mess with the Samurai Rangers."

* * *

 **~At the Shiba House~**

"What a rush!" Emily said cheerful as she walked up the driveway through the gate together with others and turned towards then, as they walked behind her. They all had morphed back into their civilian clothes again. "We did good!"

"Piece of cake." Mike said smiling and cocky as his Zord, now back in hand size and in emblem mode, was tossed up into the air and caught it.

"We could have never done it without each other." Jayden said with a smile.

"Thank you for leading us into battle." Kevin said sinicerely.

"Bravo." Ji said proudly and the group looked at him as he approached them, while someone stayed by the double black front door in the shade. "Such energy, such grace."

"Who is that?" Mike asked curiously and with frowning eyebrows.

"This is Ji, our mentor." Jayden said with a broad grin, as he introduced their mentor to the rest of his team.

"Welcome to your new home." Ji said calmly. "You've all come from different places and families, but share one noble goal."

Emily, Mia and Mike got closer to Jayden and Kevin, while looking around for a moment.

"I'm very proud of how you've come together." He continued.

"We just followed some good advice and worked as a team." Jayden said satisfied and proud.

Ji stepped slightly closer to them and said: "Yes, but you are not just any team. You are the Samurai Rangers!"

The group smiled confident at each other, as they turned towards each other in a circle.

"Rangers Together! Samurai Forever!" They all five exclaimed enthusiastically and confidently in unison, as they held their Zords in emblem mode in the middle of the circle and touched each other. Then they put their Zords away again and looked back intently at Ji again. This time they really noticed someone standing by the double black front door.

"Who is that?" Emily asked curiously, as she pointed at the person by the front door.

Ji turned to the unknown person and beckoned that person to come closer.

The person stepped out of the shadow, approached them and stood next to Ji.

The person was a young woman with long dark brown, almost black, hair and emerald green eyes. She was pale, but not as pale as a corpse. More like a light creamy color of skin. She was skinny, slender and seemed to be as tall a Emily. She wore an old jeans, which seemed to be several sizes too big for her with tears in it and an old light blue blouse, of which the color was already fading from. On her feet she wore a pair of old sneakers. Around her both her wrists she had two bracelets and a golden necklace around her neck.

Ji put a hand on her shoulder and said then to the others: "This is Yoni. She will be living for the summer with us in the house. She is no Ranger, so she will not participate in the training. Welcome her with a warm heart and open arms, and let her feel at home with us in the Shiba House."

It became very quiet for a moment. The five Samurai Rangers looked observant at Yoni.

Jayden had noticed that Yoni wanted to flinch away when Ji had placed a hand on her shoulder, but she had suppressed it. It was as if she tried to keep something secret, but he hoped in particular that she would pose no threat to him and his team. He was also very curious to find out more about her.

The silence was broken when Jayden took a step forward so that he stood in front of Yoni and held out his hand to her. She took it a little hesitantly and his fingers closed tightly around her hand. Her hand fit perfectly into his hand, because it was much smaller than his. Her hand felt like silk, but also a little bit rough against his. He felt how his mouth went dry.

"Let me be the first to welcome you in the Shiba House, the ancestral home of the Shiba clan." Jayden said solemnly and smiled welcoming at Yoni. "I'm Jayden Shiba, the Red Samurai Ranger."

Yoni smiled as they shook hands and said then: "Thanks Jayden and nice to meet you."

Jayden released her hand and stepped back, allowing the others to welcome her and introduce themselves.

Kevin stepped forward. His back was straight and he radiated discipline, formality and strictness. He held out his hand, which Yoni immediately took.

"I welcome you to the Headquarters of the Power Rangers Samurai." He said solemnly and formally, too formally according to Yoni. "I'm Kevin, the Blue Samurai Ranger. Pleased to meet you."

"Pleased to meet you too, Kevin." She said smiling as she immediately switched to the formal greeting.

Kevin releashed her hand again and stepped aside.

Now Mike walked up to Yoni and had a broad smile on his lips. He didn't give her a hand, like Jayden and Kevin had done, but greeted her like an old friend. He put an arm around her shoulders and said then very enthusiastically: "Hey Yoni, everything alright? I'm Mike, by the way. I'm the mighty Green Samurai Ranger."

Yoni laughed at his behaviour and said then: "All right, Mike. Nice to meet you."

Jayden had a burning feeling of jealousy in his stomach, but he wasn't sure why he felt that. He wanted to be the one who made Yoni laugh, because he though she had a beautiful laugh. He glared fiercely at Mike and had to do his best not to growl at him.

Mike then released Yoni and Emily came forward. She also did something completely different from the handshakes of Jayden and Kevin, and what Mike had done.

Emily hugged Yoni warmly and when she let her go, she said smiling: "Nice to meet you, Yoni. I'm Emily, the Yellow Samurai Ranger. I hope will be good friends."

"I hope so too, Emily." Yoni said smiling.

When Emily stepped back, the last team member of the Rangers stepped forward, Mia.

Mia smiled and said then: "I'm Mia, the Pink Samurai Ranger. Nice to meet you, Yoni."

"Nice to meet you too, Mia." Yoni said with a small smile.

The Rangers, Ji and Yoni smiled at each other.

"Come on, let's go inside." Ji suggested. "Then Kevin, Mike, Mia and Emily can install themselves in their rooms."

Everyone nodded and followed mentor Ji inside. Ji escorted the four new Rangers to their room, while Yoni took place again on a sand-colored hocker couch next to another hocker-couch, on which a sandy-colored feline-like animal was laying on. It looked like a cat, but it had a short tail, black tuffs of hair on the tips of the ears and long whiskers.

' _That's Lynx._ ' Jayden thought amazed and went to sit straight across from Yoni. He watched as she petted the Lynx lovingly and saw that it had slightly opened its eyes. It purred satisfied and kept in the meanwhile a very close eye on Jayden, to estimate whether or not he posed a threat to her and her mistress.

Moments later Ji and the other Rangers came back and Yoni placed her Lynx on her lap, so that the couch was free for someone else to sit on.

Ji disappeared into the kitchen for a little while to make some thing to eat, while the Rangers were in the meanwhile talking to each other to get to know each other better.

Jayden noticed that Yoni was a little shy while talking. He hoped that she would be less shy when she knew them much better and that she would dare to open up to them if she stayed longer with them in the Shiba House. He couldn't wait to get to know her better and to be good friends with her. He knew that the others felt the same way. He was also worried about the next Nighlok attack if Yoni got involved in it. He swore to protect her as much as possible against the Moogers, Nighloks and Master Xandred. He couldn't forgive himself if something bad happened to her. For this he would start to train even harder the next day, than ever before.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review** **.**

 **Next: Yoni sees the Power Rangers morph and fight against the Moogers and Nighlok for the first time. She unwantedly put herself in danger, when this Nighlok notices her presence.**


	4. Chapter 4: Origins, Part 2

**A/N:** **I based this chapter on the second episode of the serie: ' _Power Rangers Samurai Episode 2: Originis - Part2_ ', but I changed it a bit for this chapter. I tried my best to bescribe what happens and what they are doing, and also to write down what they have said in the episode.**

 **For this chapter is it:**

 **Crossover Power Rangers ((Super) Samurai & Dino (Super) Charge) and Harry Potter + mentions of Sailor Moon (Crystal) and The Adventures of Merlin.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own any characters of the books, series, Manga/Anime and movies at all. They belong to their creators. I just own my O.C's.**

 **Warning: There is some** **violence and Character death detected in this chapter. The Power Rangers Samurai fight against Moogers and a Nighlok to protect the world from evil. No Lemons detected. Some mentions of (child) abuse detected. Also no Bashing detected.**

 **Spoiler Alert!: In chapter 19 many things will be revealed. One of those will be Yoni's full name, because Yoni has been a nickname since her birth. So I need your help to choose her true first name from the Poll that's on my profile. So go and vote for your favorite name(s), if you haven't vote yet! The Poll will close when chapter 18 has been posted.**

 **Please enjoy the story.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Origins – Part 2**

* * *

 _Centuries ago in Japan, Nighlok monsters invaded our world, but Samurai Warriors defeated them with power symbols passed down from parent to child. Today the evil Nighlok have risen once again and plan to flood the earth. Luckily, a new generation of heroes stand in their way. They are the Power Rangers Samurai._

* * *

 **~1 July, Shiba House~**

Early in the morning Yoni woke up after spending her first night at the Shiba House.

Soft sunlight of the morning sun shone through the window into Yoni's room, right in her face. She blinked a few times, before she opened her eyes completely. She stretched her arms above her head, while she was still laying on her back in bed. She glanced around her new room at the Shiba House. It still felt a little strange for her to sleep and wake up in a strange room, but she started to feel more at home at the Shiba House. Much more than she had ever felt at the Dursleys. She sat up, removed the sheets from her and got out of bed. She went to the bathroom and closed the door behind her. She took off her pajamas and showered to freshen up for the day. When she was finished, she dried herself off and put some clothes on... that she already had placed in her bathroom the previous night. She wore a long blue jeans, a dark purple checkered shirt with a light purple t-shirt underneath it. She went with a comb through her long hair and tied it up together into a ponytail, that fell down over her right shoulder. She then left her bathroom, took a pair of dark brown boots with high heels and sat then back down on her bed to put them on. Once she had put them on, she stroked Harena gently over her head for a moment, got back up, let Prudentia out through the window to hunt and stretch her wings, then she left her room. She walked through the house to the family room. Just as she came around the corner, she saw Kevin just leave through the double black front door. She heard some noises coming from the kitchen and sneaked then cautiously to the kitchen doorway.

In the kitchen Ji was busy preparing breakfast for seven people. He saw Yoni standing there in the doorway.

"Good morning Yoni." Ji said smiling. "You're up early. Did you sleep well?"

"Good morning Ji." Yoni said with a shy smile. "Yes, I slept very well. Sorry that I woke up so early, but it's a habit of mine to wake up early."

"Habits are often hard to break, but you could have slept a little longer in my opinion." He said shrugging with a smile.

Yoni smiled a little and looked around the kitchen. She noted that breakfast was almost ready, but the table wasn't set yet.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked doubtful.

"You don't have to do it, but you can set the high table and the counter." Ji suggested and Yoni nodded.

She took the plates, cutlery and glasses from Ji and placed them then on the counter and high table where a chair stood. She also helped Ji with distributing the food to where the plates were just as the other four Samurai Rangers entered the kitchen.

"Good morning Ji, Yoni." Emily said with a broad smile.

"Good morning." Mia, Ji, Mike and Jayden said in unison.

"Good morning." Yoni whispered so softly, making it almost inaudible.

Today Jayden wore a red-gray t-shirt, dark blue jeans, black sneakers and a black jeans jacket.

Emily wore light blue jeans, white sneakers, white cardigan and a white t-shirt with yellow and pink roses on it.

Mia wore a black jeans, a dark blue jeans jacket, black ballet flats and a pink t-shirt.

Mike wore black jeans, white sneakers and a green-gray shirt.

Yoni, Emily and Mia sat down together at the high table, while the boys sat down at the counter. They started to eat the hearty breakfast that Ji had prepared for them.

Halfway through breakfast Kevin had returned from his independent Samurai training and quickly went to freshen up and put some clean clothes on, before he entered the kitchen and sat down at the counter with Jayden and Mike for breakfast.

Kevin wore a white t-shirt, a dark blue sport cardigan, white sneakers and black sweatpants for today.

Yoni ate as much as she could, but because of the many years being malnourished by the Dursleys she couldn't eat a good filled plate empty without great difficulty, just like Ji and the Samurai Rangers.

The Samurai Rangers were the first to finish eating and cleared their plates, glasses and cutlery off.

"Please be in the courtyard within ten minutes, because then I'll start with your planned training for today." Ji notified them strictly.

The Samurai Rangers nodded and left the kitchen.

Yoni cleared her plate, glass and cutlery, and apologized to Ji for not being able to completely empty her plate.

Ji didn't mind it, gave her a small bowl filled with pieces of meat for Harena and promised her that he would serve her a slight smaller portion during meals.

Yoni left the kitchen and went back to her room. She fed her Lynx cub in her room, took one of her sketchbook and drawing tools, left her room and Harena slipped out with her.

When Yoni went outside through the double black door, she saw that Ji had put up five wooden easels with large sheets of paper attached to it, on the wooden training floor in front of the house and five jars with black ink, each with an authentic brush at each easel ready to be used.

Yoni got off the wooden dais and walked over to the covered terrace. She sat down on a chair, where she could watch the Samurai Rangers, while they were training. She opened her sketchbook on a blank page and took a drawing pencil.

Ji and the five Samurai Rangers also came outside and the Samurai Rangers each went to stand by an easel.

Kevin stood by the farthest easel, Emily stood by the easel to his right. To her right Mia stood in front of her easel and Jayden stood on her right by his easel. And Mike stood on to his right in front of the nearest easel.

ji then started with his planned training for that day and started with practicing their inherited Symbol Powers, and Yoni started to sketch in her sketchbook.

"There is more to being a Power Ranger than mastering a sword." Ji began with his lesson as he slowly walked behind them. "You must also learn to use your inherited Samurai Symbols."

Jayden wrote the symbol ' _火_ ' on the paper with his brush and it caught fire.

"Aha! Fire symbol." The mentor said proudly as he stood behind Jayden and nodded. He moved on.

The brush also had caught fire and Jayden blew the fire out with a smug smile.

Kevin seemed to doubt a little, before adding the last line to the ' _沫_ ' symbol.

"Yes, water." Ji said satisfied, before the symbol turned into water and splashed in Kevin's face.

Kevin was startled by this and coughed as he moved backwards a little and rubbed the water out of his face.

Yoni smiled as she saw that, when she looked up from sketchbook and continued to sketch.

Next to Kevin wrote Emily with the brush the symbol ' _石_ ' on the paper of her easel.

"Good, Earth symbol." The mentor said softly and encouraging, as soon as she had written the symbol.

The symbol immediately changed into a small boulder, that came from the paper and fell hard onto Kevin's right food.

Kevin moaned loudly in pain, stumbled a step forward and then a step backwards.

Emily helped him to keep his balance and said: "Oh! Sorry! Are you okay?"

"Yeah, fine!" Kevin said to reassure her, but his face was still screwed in pain.

Yoni chuckled softly and shook her head with a smile.

Ji stood right behind Mia, chuckled softly and smiled warmly, before watching Mia write down her inherited symbol.

Mia wrote first the first strokes of her symbol on the paper, before she briefly put her brush into the jar of ink which she held in her left hand, and wrote then the last strokes of her symbol. Now the symbol ' _風_ ' on the paper was.

"Ah, the symbol for wind." Ji said softly as he looked at the symbol, before it lit up in pink and created a gentle breeze, causing Mia to smile. "Very good."

Mike sighed in annoyance and said irritated: "Ugh! That's not right!"

When he studied his written symbol ' _草_ ' and nothing happened.

"Was it this way?" He asked thoughtful to himself as he rewrote the symbol a little smaller next to his first attempt, but still nothing happened. "That's it!"

Mike sounded euphoric, but Ji came to stand next to him and looked very attentive at the two attempts of the symbol.

"The order of the strokes is wrong. Mike, you must practice more." Ji reported somewhat disappointed and Mike sighed again in irritation.

The other Samurai Rangers had turned their attention to Mike. Some of them looked at him with pity, while some looked at him with disapproval.

"Okay, I get it! Practice!" Mike said annoyed with a deep sigh. He brought his brush up, ready to write the symbol down for the third attempt, but he visibly doubted over the correct order of the strokes.

"Ehm...how about a lunch break?" He said with a smile and put his left hand onto Ji's right shoulder. "You'd amazed at how well I practice after a few slices of pizza!"

Ji didn't answer, but looked at him both sternly as well as disappointed. He looked then at his shoulder and Mike quickly pulled his hand from his shoulder, as if it was on fire.

Mike's smile also fell away from his lips.

Mike turned his attention back to his easel and paper. Now he knew for sure that wouldn't let him get his way out of training easily.

Yoni rolled her eyes and shook her head smiling. She couldn't believe that Mike was already hungry again and dared to use food as an excuse in order to get out of training. She turned her attention back to her sketch and continued sketching.

While she was sketching and the Samurai Rangers were practicing their Symbol Power, they were watching her for a little while. They were actually curious about what Yoni was sketching.

Mike suggested to ask Yoni what she was sketching, but both Emily and Mia were against the idea. They were against Mike's idea, because they didn't want Yoni to jump in fright and ruin her sketch.

Then Jayden suggested to ask her later about it.

The others thought that that was a good idea and then focused again onto practicing their Symbol Power symbols, under Ji's watchful eye.

* * *

 **~In the Netherworld~**

In the Netherworld sounded the haunting melody of Dayu's harmonium on the ghostly ship.

Master Xandred just had filled his dish with his medicine and drank it all. He sighed a little in satisfaction as his headache was somewhat eased, but it wasn't completely gone yet.

"This medicine makes me feel better, but that music is giving me a splitting headache!" He grunted as his headache got worse again.

"Ooh-ah-ooh!" Octoroo said calmly as he turned to his master with an old black leather book in his hands, as he stood by the bookcase and a low table.

"Hmmm, everybody's a critic." Dayu said softly as she played some tunes on her harmonium and was kneeling on the wooden floor of the ship.

A Mooger knelt down at Master Xandred's side with a large jar of medicine and wanted to refill his boss' dish, but it was snatched out of his hands.

"If only we could get this ruinous Sanzu River to rise and flood the human world." Master Xandred said angrily and thoughtful, as he poured his dish so full with his medicine that it overflowed. "We'd sail into their cities and rule their pathetic world."

He immediately thought of how the water of the Sanzu River would flow over its banks and cause a gigantic tidal wave to flood the human world with toxic water. Also how he would sail into the human world on his ship from the Netherworld.

"Ooh-ah-ooh! Boss, take a look." Octoroo said eagerly as he looked up from his book again. "There's something of interest in this book."

Master Xandred now stood up and grumbled impatiently: "What is it, Octooo? Speak up!"

"Legend has it, every time something really bad happens on earth, the Sanzu River's water level rises." Octoroo explained and then turned to his master. "So if we scare those humans, their tears will fill our river, and we can escape the Netherworld!"

Dayu also stood up and went to stand at the right side of her Master.

She chuckled softly and said then calmly: "Sounds fun. That noodle face can actually use his noodle."

"Ha. That plan might work. I'm glad I thought of it." Master Xandred said vainly and walked to the entrance of the hold near the water.

"Scorpionic! Get over here!" He shouted commanding over the water.

A monster surfaced from the water and climbed aboard the monstrous ship.

"Master, you rang?" The monster said, as he just reached the railing to get to the ship's deck.

* * *

 **~Back in the Human world~**

Kevin and Mike had changed into their black training clothes and continued their training in the indoor training room directly opposite of the family room. Well, Kevin was more likely training and Mike was being a slacker.

Kevin kicked repeatedly against a white punching bag, which was hanging from the ceiling of the training room.

Mike was watching the training through the wooden wall, which consisted of various square openings where you could put your head through. He had put his arms through the square openings, each next to the one where his head was, and held cardboard cup with a straw in his right hand. He watched boredly how Kevin was kicking the punching bag. He slurped his straw and made a loud disturbing noise, which made it clear that there actually nothing left to drink in the cup.

That sound briefly got Kevin out of his concentration, quickly cast an irritated glance at Mike and concentrated then back on his training.

Mike stopped slurping on the straw and asked then casually: "Hey Kev, do you ever take a break?"

"Every second that you're not training," Kevin replied slightly irritated and kicked then the punching bag to let off some steam. "is a second waisted!"

"Hey, don't blow a gasket!" Mike said defensively and disinterested, as he came from behind the wooden wall and stood in the opening between the two walls. He held his arms up as a sign of surrender. He then went to lean against a cart near the opening, on which were glasses, a glass jar filled with water and folded towels, and slurped again on his straw of his cup. He made that disturbing noise again and quickly got Kevin out of his concentration. Who looked at him for a moment and he finally put his cup down onto the cart.

"All right, Kev! Let's see if your practice makes perfect!" Mike said challenging as he approached the large carpet, which was in the middle of the training room, and stood in front of Kevin.

They both took a fighting stance, ready to fight each other.

Mike acted two times as if he was going to attack and lured Kevin into attacking him first.

First Kevin kicked with his leg, but Mike blocked him with both hands. Then he tried to hit Mike in the face with his fists. First from the left and then from the right, but Mike quickly dodged that.

The pace increased and Kevin had been able to push Mike a few steps back, while he continued to attack. Then he tried to hit the Green Samurai Ranger with a karate chop with his right arm in the face, but Mike did a demarrage with his left arm to defend himself. Then Kevin wanted to hit him in the face with his left fist, but it was dodged.

Mike saw his chance, grabbed Kevin from behind with his arms around his neck and held him in a headlock. He tried to floor Kevin like that, but he tried to wriggle out of his grip just as Mia entered the house.

"Hey guys! I can't find Emily nor Yoni." She reported worried to them as she stood in the entrance to the indoor training room.

The guys immediately stopped their sparing and looked worried at Mia. They quickly changed their clothes, while Mia was waiting for them at the double door that led to the hall.

Mia didn't have to change anymore, because she wasn't wearing her training clothes. She was still wearing the same clothes as this morning at the Symbol Power training and breakfast so she patiently waited for them.

As soon as Mike and Kevin were wearing their normal clothes again together with Mia they went to look for Yoni and Emily.

* * *

 **~In the city~**

In the city Mia, Mike and Kevin had split up to look for Emily and Yoni.

Mia walked across a square where people were sitting on a terrace. She looked around, looking for her two missing roommates.

"Emily!" She shouted as she looked around and walked on. "Yoni!"

Kevin jogged through the streets and in the meantime looking around.

"Emily! Yoni!" He yelled softly as he continued to jog down the street looking out for them.

Mike also ran through the streets looking for Yoni and Emily.

"Yoni! Emily!" He called out hastily as he ran down the street.

He then ran past a shishkabob stand and abruptly stopped running. He smelled delicious fried meat and looked longingly at the stand.

"Mmmm, that smells good!" He said groaning in delight and for a moment he forgot that he was looking for his two missing roommates.

Kevin was still jogging through the streets of the city.

"Emily! Yoni" He called out and turned then to the left into a street. "Emily! Yoni!"

When he did that, a white bus just arrived at the bus stop.

A few passengers got off from that bus, including a young man of around the age of sixteen or seventeen years old. He was lanky and had a rat-like face. He had short black hair, pale skin and dark brown eyes. He wore a military-colored bandana around his head and a yellow with black checkered cap on top of it, a white t-shirt with different gray triangles in different sizes, a dark gray jeans, a red raincoat and dark gray sneakers. He had some trouble getting off the bus, because he had quite a lot of luggage with him. Most of his luggage were sport bags and backpacks, which he wore on his back, shoulders, arms and in his hands. He also had a suitcase on wheels and held it in his hand. When he got off the bus, he heard someone calling his name.

"Spike!" He heard someone calling excited. He looked in the direction from where someone had called his name. There he saw who had been calling him.

"Uncle Bulk!" He cried out happily and waved with his left arm.

The person, who had called out to Spike, was a bald plump man with gray eyes. He wore a purple t-shirt, a black leather jacket, black leather fingerless gloves, dark blue jeans and black shoes. He had a dog tag on a leather string around his neck. He waved very enthusiastic and had a broad foolish smile on his lips.

Spike immediately ran over towards his uncle.

"Spike! My favourite nephew!" Bulk said very happy and a little moved, while he was waving and ran to Spike.

They stopped just right in front of each other and briefly had a problem with greeting each other. First Bulk wanted to hug his nephew, but he wanted to give him a hand. Then he wanted to hug him. That was a little bit embarrassing, but in the end they greeted each other by firmly grasping each other's hands and shake them.

"Wow, you've really grown!" Bulk said astonished, as they pulled away from each other and started to walk next to each other. "How's Skull? I mean, your dad?"

Spike frowned briefly at him, before he replied: "Oh, great. Great."

"Well, let me help you with all your stuff." Bulk suggested as he grabbed hold of a large beige sport bag that hung on Spike's shoulder, and smelled then something really delicious. "But uhm... first let's get something to eat."

"Yeah, yeah! I'm hungry!" Spike agreed with the idea to go and eat something.

"I'll take that." He said as he grabbed more tightly onto the large sport bag and started to pull on it.

But Spike didn't let go of the bag and resisted against it.

"N... no... no... no." He protested, as he pulled back onto the sport bag.

However his uncle didn't let go of the bag either and started to pull even harder on it.

"No, I got it." Who hissed irritated as he kept pulling.

They just kept pulling and dragging on the sport bag. Some pedestrians had to dodge them and walk past them.

Bulk finally managed to pull the sport bag from Spike's shoulder, but because of this Spike lost his balance and fell backwards onto the grass with the rest of his luggage.

"See what you did? Now let me take the bag." Bulk said lightly and pedantic, as he picked up the fallen beige sport bag.

With great difficulty, Spike scrambled back onto his feet together with his luggage.

"You know, kid, you really got to watch where you're going!" He continued as he started to walk again, but instead of looking in front of himself, he looked behind him at Spike. So he ran straight into the street lamp, which he hadn't seen by looking behind him. He should have better followed his own advice. Because of the blow he fell backwards on the concrete sidewalk.

* * *

 **~With Mike, Mia and Kevin~**

Kevin took the escalator from a platform to the covered transition bridge of the train station. When he reached the top he jogged towards Mia, who was waiting in the middle of the wide covered transition bridge.

"Any sign of them?" Mia asked, as he got closer, worried and hopeful.

"No." He answered shaking his head.

Mike entered the transition bridge from the other side as he approached his fellow Samurai Rangers without looking up. His eyes were focused on the white box full of shishkabob satays and he was just nibbling on one shishkabob, when he came to stand next to Mia and Kevin.

Mia noticed him and asked then hopefully to him: "Mike? How about you?"

"How about what?" He asked a little confused and with a mouth full.

"About Emily and Yoni" Kevin said in disbelief and couldn't believe that Mike already had forgotten about them. "Were you even looking for them?"

"Yeah, but I got hungry." He explained weak and whining.

Kevin couldn't believe that hunger was Mike's reason to cease his search for Yoni and Emily, but didn't even bother to resume the search or simply to go on and suppressed his hunger. He sighed deeply and in irritation.

Mia looked also in disbelief and disappointment at Mike. She shook slightly her head.

"Emily probably went out sightseeing or shopping or something and took Yoni along with her." Mike suggested as he walked past Kevin to a window, where he would lean against a metal bar, while he nibbled on his shishkabob. "I'm sure they're okay."

"I don't know." Mia said doubtfully. "She's a country girl, she wouldn't wander around the city by herself. Neither with Yoni. Yoni wouldn't wander around either."

Kevin looked at the white box full of shishkabob satays and at Mike, who was just taking a bite from his shishkabob satay.

Mike saw Kevin looking at him, offered his satay and asked: "Want a bite?"

"No, thanks." Who said with a deep sigh, disciplined and turned away from Mike and his snacks. "I never snack between meals while in Samurai training."

"When aren't you in training?" Mike asked annoyed.

"Never." Kevin replied very calmly and in a controlled manner.

"Wow! You're really serious about the Samurai lifestyle." Mia said astonished, but also a little uncomfortable.

"Of course. Aren't you?" Kevin said puzzled as he frowned at Mia.

"Yes, but I'd also want to have a normal life. You know, find my prince charming someday. I'm getting used to the idea that now I'm a Samurai, but it's a little scary." She explained calmly, but somewhat doubtful.

"Well, It's a big adjustment. You'll get used to it." He reassured her.

"What about you?" She asked Kevin curiously. "I heard you left your dreams of swimming in the Olympics to be here, Kevin. Don't you miss it?"

Kevin first looked slightly uncomfortable and walked a few steps forward, before he answered firmly: "No. When a Samurai decides to serve, he is committed. Forever!"

Mike went to stand back next to Mia and said somewhat mockingly: "Wow. Forever? That's a long time to go without a snack." He held his next shishkabob up.

Mia looked through the window, where Mike just had been standing and saw the people they had been looking for a while further down on a grass square.

"Hey! There they are!" She said in relief, pointed with her index finger to the window and saw Yoni and Emily on the grass square, close to their location.

They saw that Yoni was sketching again under a tree and watched Emily practice her sword play with a wooden stick, that looked much like the blade of their Spin Swords. They all three walked to the nearest exit, which led to the grass square.

Emily was improving her sword fighting technique when Yoni noticed Mike, Kevin and Mia walking towards them over the grass and quickly put her sketching stuff back into her shoulder bag, before she stood up and walked over to Emily.

Emily finished her training by kneeling on one knee on the grass, her left hand in her side and held her right arm and the wooden sword horizontally stretched out beside her.

"Emily. Yoni." Mia said relieved as she approached them together with Mike and Kevin.

"You've been training all by yourself?" Mike asked Emily in wonder.

"Yes! The dedication of a Samurai." Kevin said smiling and proud, as he placed a hand on Emily's left arm.

"It's not just that." Emily brought against it with a smile. "I promised my big sister to work hard. So that I can be as good a fighter as the rest of you."

"Your big sister?" Kevin asked a bit surprised and frowning.

Emily's smile dropped a little and she pulled a wooden flute from a pocket of her jeans. She looked at it when she started to explain it.

"My big sister was supposed to become the Yellow Ranger, but she got sick. I had to take her place." She said softly.

"Wow. That's a lot to ask of you." Mike said a little surprised and uncomfortable.

"It's been tougher to see her go through her illness. And anyways, I wasn't a superstar at school." She admitted.

"Don't sell yourself short, Emily." Mia said soothingly and fiercely with a frown.

"Oh, I do have talents. I'm really good at playing the flute, and I can definitely handle a sword. So becoming a Power Ranger is a fresh start for me." Emily added hastily. "And Yoni also has a talent for sketching. She could easily write the symbols of our Symbol Power."

"Did you hear that? She has the heart of a true Samurai Warrior." Kevin said excited. "And she's already prepared to make a Samurai out of Yoni too."

"You've been training hard. You need this more than I do. Here!" Mike said grinning and offered Emily one of the his remaining shishkabobs as reward.

"Thanks." Emily said a little shyly as she took it.

"How do you know for sure that Yoni could write our symbols?" Mia asked curiously.

"Well..." Emily said a little doubtful as she glanced at Yoni, who just shrugged. "Before I started to train, I was allowed to take a look in her sketchbook and was really amazed at what I saw. There were a lot of sketches of people, mythical creatures and even symbols."

"What kind of symbols were those?" Kevin asked curiously.

"Those were runes, hieroglyphics and more." Emily listed some of the symbols. "She even wrote some of my Symbol Power's Earth symbols, without that any boulders flying around or fall onto our toes of course."

The others, expect Kevin, grinned knowingly, while he looked a little uncomfortable.

"We could each Yoni the symbols of our Symbol Power." Mia suggested thoughtful.

"Yeah, that's a good idea." Emily said excited.

"That's for sure." Mike said agreeing with a broad grin. "We might also teach her self-defence."

"Yeah!" Mia and Emily immediately said in unison with twinkling eyes.

Only Kevin didn't respond to these ideas. He just stood there motionless and seemed to be deep in thought.

"Kevin? What do you think?" Mia asked curiously the Blue Samurai Ranger.

Kevin looked at them in surprise. He saw that Mia and Emily looked in concern at him, Yoni looked a little nervous and Mike looked bored.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Kevin apologized. "Well, I think we should first discuss this with Ji and Jayden, before we even start teaching Yoni the symbols and self-defence."

"Yeah, we can do that just to be sure." Mia agreed, while Mike rolled his eyes.

Emily saw that and said: "We can better ask, so we can give Yoni the proper training. Ji and Jayden can help us with that."

"Okay, okay. You're right." Mike sighed as he surrendered and gave the very last of his shishkabob to Yoni. "Here, you'll certainly need this much more when Ji and Jayden start with your training."

Yoni hesitantly took the shishkabob and said softly with a smile: "Thanks, Mike. If you say so."

* * *

 **~With Spike and Bulk~**

Uncle and nephew stood in front of the shishkabob stand, where Mike just had walked by and bought a box full of shishkabobs.

Bulk bought a single shishkabob satay from the stand and it was handed to him by the seller. He looked at the satay in wonder, as he turned his back to the stand and held the satay vertically up. He thought that he had a real sword in his hand, instead of a shishkabob satay.

Spike followed the satay with a hungry look in his eyes.

"Thanks for taking me in, Uncle Bulk." He said gratefully and with some excitement, just as his Uncle Bulk wanted to take a bite from his satay. "Dad said that you could help me become something great. And then he laughed about twenty." He started laughing like a big and abruptly stopped with laughing.

"He's right and what I'm going to do is train you to become..." Bulk said with a broad grin and very confident, but his nephew didn't seem to pay much attention for a moment. "a Samurai!"

He had turned around to see what his nephew's reaction was.

Spike's attention was again drawn away from his hunger and the shishkabob satays still on the stand. His head turned sharply towards his uncle, when he had said the word _'Samurai'_ , looked at him in excitement as he clenched his left hand and held it up as he bared his teeth.

"I'm an expert in the field of Samuraiology." His uncle continued with his explanation, while he was swinging the satay back and forth. "I've been studying Samurai movies for years, and I have a bit of a history with the Power Rangers."

Spike frowned and started to scratch with his right hand over his bandana and cap-covered head. He didn't really understand very much of his uncle's boring explanation, but his confused look quickly dropped and changed back into a hungry one, when he saw his uncle's shishkabob yet again.

His uncle finally noticed his hungry look, when he got the tip of his tongue sticking out of his mouth and asked then in surprise: "Hey! How come you don't have a kabob?"

"Uhm... well, after the bus fare... I... I'm broke." Spike explained embarrassed and looked hungrily at his uncle's untouched satay.

"Ah, forget eating!" Bulk said suddenly harsh and slightly annoyed. He hurried past his nephew, who looked at him in surprise and with a frown.

"Even lunch?" Spike asked startled as he turned to his uncle, who walked past him. He could hardly believe that his uncle just had said that.

"You stick with me and you will learn everything there is to know about the..." Bulk said determined and self-confident, as he turned back around to his nephew and held his satay of his shishkabob up threateningly, he suddenly threw Spike's large beige sport bag in a large arc over his head and held the satay with both hands like a sword.

Suddenly he began to imitate some movements of the Power Rangers' fighting style in a very clumsy and shameful way. He made great swinging movements with both of his arms turning half to his left. He stated to wave wildly his arms and jumped a few times backwards and forwards. Then he stretched his right arm a little more out, in which hand he was holding his shishkabob and was swinging it with large wrist movements as he turned to the other side. He did some swinging movements and one of them looked like he wanted to cut someone's throat. He also made exaggerated noises with every awkward movement. Eventually he made a large hard vertical swing to the left whereby some meat and a few pieces of paprika flew from the stick, and landed onto the ground. Then he made fierce horizontal swing to the right and some more meat and paprika flew of onto two women who were walking past them. Until only one piece of meat was left on the stick of his shishkabob.

Meanwhile Spike watched in enthusiasm and amazement, but his gaze always wandered off to the shishkabob. He looked very shocked to his right, as his uncle made the hard vertical sweep when that tasty juicy meat flew off from the stick on some women whom where walking by on the other side, he looked a little disappointed and frowned for the wasted food. He noticed that there was there was still only one piece of meat left on the stick. His uncle made a sharp and fierce swing that caused the last piece of meat to fly off and he could skilfully catch it with a broad grin on his lips. He looked admiringly at the piece of meat, as he slowly turned around and walked to the shishkabob stand, while his uncle was still continuing with amateurish combat movements of the Samurai Power Rangers in the background.

At the stand Spike proudly held up the piece of meat at the seller and took the red bottle of ketchup. He put some ketchup on his piece of meat, but he didn't notice that his uncle was walking towards him while he was still busy with his amateurish Samurai movements.

"Samurai!" Bulk suddenly said loudly in enthusiasm beside his nephew.

Spike had just taken a bite from his piece of meat, when his uncle suddenly stood next to him and loudly said something in his ear that he got so startled and let out a loud scream. As a result he pushed hard onto the red bottle, which he unconsciously had aimed at his uncle.

A long jet of ketchup spurted from the bottle right into Uncle Bulk's mouth and when it was suddenly too full, it dripped down his chin onto his purple t-shirt.

Bulk's face was completely covered with ketchup from his nose to his chin. It even almost came up to his ears.

Spike started to laugh gruntingly like a pig at his uncle's state, as he pointed the bottle a little more downwards. What he didn't realize was that he was still pushing onto the bottle.

Eventually nothing came out of the bottle anymore and Spike kept laughing.

Bulk looked bored at his laughing nephew and spat the redundant ketchup from his mouth.

"Yup, just like his father." He muttered bored, while Spike kept on laughing.

* * *

 **~Somewhere else in the city~**

Someone bought something from a vending machine, took it from the machine and walked away. Without realizing that a Nighlok together with a horde of Moogers underneath it wriggled through the narrow opening into the human world.

* * *

 **~In the Shiba House~**

The alarm of the Gap Sensor echoed through the Shiba House.

Mike, Yoni and Emily were in the family room when the alarm went off. They already had been there once they had returned from the city. Together with Mia and Kevin they had suggested to Ji and Jayden in teaching Yoni both self-defence and their Symbol Power's symbols, but that didn't go as well as they all had hoped for.

Yoni thought back to what had happened when she got back at the house together with Mike, Kevin, Mia and Emily and they suggested to Ji and Jayden their idea of teaching her some symbols and self-defence, but Jayden's reaction for her to learn self-defence both confused and annoyed her greatly.

* * *

 **~Begin Flashback~**

 _After Mia, Mike and Kevin finally had found Yoni and Emily, they all returned to the Shiba House. When they arrived at the house, they went inside through the double black front door and saw that Jayden and Ji were sitting in the family room, as they came through the second double black door from the hall._

" _Jayden, Ji, we would like to discuss an idea with the both of you." Kevin said very formally._

 _Both Mike and Yoni rolled their eyes behind his back. They both thought that he was too formal and exaggerated too much._

" _What idea do you all have then?" Ji asked curiously and Jayden looked also very curious at his fellow Samurai and Yoni._

" _We would like to teach Yoni self-defence and our Symbol Power's symbols." Mia said smiling. "What do you think about this?"_

 _Ji opened his mouth to say something about it, but Jayden was a little faster._

" _No, absolutely not." He said sternly and frowning. He immediately had switched to defensive mode when they only just had mentioned Yoni's name. He couldn't believe that his team would even propose this idea to teach her everything or almost everything about their fate and life as Samurai Ranger. He didn't like it at all to involve Yoni too much in this life nor in the fights against the Nighlok and Moogers. Especially not now that he had sworn to protect her from this evil._

 _Kevin, Mike, Mia, Emily and Yoni were somewhat startled by Jayden's fierce reaction to their idea. They were therefore a little confused by this reaction, because they thought that both Jayden and Ji would approve of this idea._

 _Ji blinked a little n surprise for a moment, because he didn't expect this sudden reaction from Jayden at all. He had thought that Jayden just would agree very enthusiastic with this idea, but apparently something or someone could suddenly have changed his mind. He thought that the idea was a good one and really wanted to approve it. He was also a little surprised with the interest of teaching their Symbol Power's symbols to Yoni._

" _Why would you like to teach your Symbol Power's symbols to Yoni?" He asked curiously to the other Samurai Rangers._

 _Mike, Mia and Kevin all three glanced sideways to Emily, before she started to explain it all._

" _Yoni and I were in the city on a grassy square and had her draw some symbols. She did draw them correctly, but the stripes' order was still incorrect in order to have any real effect. I was also allowed to take a look in her sketchbook and saw that she had drawn other symbols and signs in it." She said smiling._

" _What kind of symbols and signs were those?" Ji asked really curious._

" _They were hieroglyphs, runes, ogham, the Greek alphabet and many more." Emily summed up all those she could recognized and remember._

 _It only increased Ji's curiosity even more and really wanted to take a look into Yoni's sketchbook to be able to see the symbols and signs for himself._

" _Yoni, can I've a look in your sketchbook please?" He asked their ward gently._

 _Yoni nodded and gave the sketchbook, a green leather-bound book, to him._

 _Ji immediately started to flip through it, but was very careful not to tear the pages. He studied all of her sketches very carefully, but paid the most attention to the pages with different signs and symbols on. He also noticed a sketch she had been drawing this morning, while the Samurai Rangers were practicing their Symbol Power and also a sketch of Emily when they were at the square together. He thought she had a lot of talent and when he studied the drawn Earth symbols, he clearly saw what Emily meant. The symbols were quite accurate in shape, but the stripes weren't drawn in the correct order. He thought it would be very good idea to teach Yoni the Samurai Rangers' Symbol Power's symbols, but only the most basic symbols and not the symbols that were linked to the elements that the Rangers each owned. Now he just had to convince Jayden to allow Yoni to study their symbols._

" _I see what you mean, Emily, and I fully agree with you that Yoni has a lot of potential in learning and understanding the symbols of your Symbol Power." Ji agreed. "I wouldn't certainly mind in teaching these symbols to her."_

 _Mike, Mia, Kevin and Emily smiled broadly and Yoni took her sketchbook back from the Samurai mentor._

" _No Ji, she will not." Jayden said stubbornly and overprotective. "I forbid it!"_

" _Jayden, you can't forbid her from wanting to learn anything. If Yoni really wants to learn and study your Symbol Power's symbols, then she has that right." Ji said sternly and tried to bring his young charge to reason. "And if she studies the symbols, I promise you that she'll only learn the most basic symbols and not the ones that are connected to your elements."_

 _The Red Samurai Ranger thought about it for a moment and said then against his will: "All right then. She may only learn the most basic symbols and learn to write them correctly, but self-defence is out of the question."_

 _Ji nodded in agreement and was happy that he at least he agreed with that. He also thought that they could better to teach Yoni self-defence, in case she was attacked by a Nighlok and a horde of Moogers. He hoped that Jayden would soon change his mind about it._

 _Yoni was actually glad that she could learn the symbols, but was a little annoyed that Jayden didn't allow her to learn self-defence. She really didn't understand why she wasn't allowed to do that and why Jayden was so protective of her?_

* * *

 **~End Flashback~**

Mike, Emily and Yoni looked inquiringly around them and noticed that the small lotus symbol above the narrow window flickered in a red light through the Gap Sensor.

"What's that?" Mike asked frowning at Ji, who strode towards the family room's platform with large steps.

"That's a Gap Sensor. It goes off the moment a Nighlok comes through a gap from the Netherworld." The mentor explained calmly and when he stood at the low rectangular coffee table, he placed his right hand flat on the graved lotus flower. He pulled his hand away and the table top started to ripple like water, until a map of Panorama City appeared on it.

Kevin and Mia were also standing around the coffee table and, just like the others, looked at the table in surprise, when the city map of Panorama City suddenly appeared on it.

"Sweet!" Mike said amazed and leaned a little more forward to take a closer look.

Everyone saw that the map indicated where the Moogers and Nighlok had entered their world, but it wasn't exactly clear where they were. So Ji tapped on that place on the map to get a better look at where those horrible monsters were.

A smaller map of that neighborhood appeared on top of the city map.

"Where are they?" Emily asked somewhat confused, because she still didn't know the city very well.

Ji examined the smaller map carefully and replied: "City Hall."

Jayden just appeared in the family room when his mentor passed on the Nighlok and Moogers' location. He stood briefly beside his mentor and quickly glanced at the map.

"Samurai, we have a battle to fight!" He said seriously as he looked up at his team and rushed then past Ji to the double black door to the hall.

Yoni tried to follow him, but Jayden grabbed her firmly by the arm in order to stop her.

"No, Yoni. You've to stay here." He said seriously and pierced his gaze into hers. "It's too dangerous now to come along to the city."

Yoni started to pout a little and glared angrily at him. She really wanted to go with them. She was eager to see what the Moogers and Nighlok look like, how the Samurai Rangers morphed and fought against these monsters. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

"Jayden is right, Yoni. It's now too dangerous to go with them." Ji reasoned with her. "You could get injured or get captured and even get injured then"

"Fine, I'll stay here all by myself." Yoni said bitterly wrenching her arm out of Jayden's grip and furiously stalked away from him and past the others to the farthest removed sand-colored hocker couch. There she sat down with her back to the others, crossed her arms against her chest and crossed her knees over each other.

Jayden and Ji glanced and nodded at each other, before the Red Samurai Ranger strode further to the doors and disappeared through them.

Kevin, Mike, Mia and Emily looked at each other a little unsure and didn't really know what to do next.

"Well, don't just stand there." Ji aid urgently to them as the maps both disappeared and the coffee table turned back to normal. "Follow him!"

The other four Samurai Rangers immediately ran through the double doors and followed their leader closely.

Ji sighed deeply with a small smile, glanced at Yoni who was still sulking and left the family room in order to leave her alone. He was confident that the Samurai Rangers were going to win the fight against this horde of Moogers and Nighlok, and that Yoni herself was going to stay safely in the house until the danger was over. What he didn't realize was that Yoni was already plotting something behind their backs.

Yoni waited until Ji's footsteps had died away and looked through the window to see that the Samurai Rangers were already out of sight, in order to put her plan into action. She slowly got up and tiptoed to the double door. She opened it almost inaudibly and slipped into the hall. There she crept to the next double door and opened it very carefully, so it didn't make any sound. She slipped quietly out of the house and ran then as fast as she could towards the gate, which was still wide open. There she paused for a moment, turned briefly back to the house and made then a mad dash sprint towards the city, while grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

 **~At the City Hall, Panorama City~**

In the busy city the Moogers and Nighlok brought destruction and chaos on the humans. A large building was hit diagonally from the bottom left to the top right by what looked like a very long scorpion tail.

"Move your tails!" The Nighlok said harshly as he brought the extended scorpion tail back, which apparently was part of his armor, and made then a sharp movement with his upper body to the left, causing the tail to come down with full force on top of another building like a whip. "I'm here! Wahaha!"

People flew away from the havoc and terrifying monsters in fear, while they were looking for somewhere to hide until it was all over. They were even chased by the Moogers, who tried to chase them back towards the danger zone. They were all running screaming to get away from the Moogers and avoid falling debris from the destroyed buildings.

The Moogers did their utmost best to drive as many people as possible back towards the danger zone and the Nighlok. Just like a shepherd dog would herd a flock of sheep to a certain place for the shepherd. As soon as they had herded some victims together, they started to attack them. They each had one human with whom they pulled against the hard ground by their clothing, tried to hit them with their swords, lay struggling with them on the concrete ground or had to run back after a few humans whom were trying to flee from them.

"Don't attack them so quickly! They sweat and squeal more if your corner them slowly!" The Nighlok commanded the Moogers, as he walked past them, while the humans were very frightened and dragged his sword across the concrete ground behind him. ""

The Nighlok was quite large and had long sharp teeth. It just had the head of a somewhat deformed lion with a gray face and tousled bronze mane, and yellow eyes. The monster's armor had a huge scorpion tail around is upper body, of which the end was curled up at its left shoulder and rested close on top of his head. It also had some of those spider-like legs in different sizes. It just wore a skirt made of small metal triangular shields, metal shoulder protection with a sharp hook bent downwards on its left shoulder. It wore a metallic-like glove on its left hand, but none on the right hand. It almost reached his elbow and also had hooks that were bent downwards. It shins and feet were also protected by metal shin guards and shoes, which were also decorated with hooks. Underneath that and which was also a little visible where there wasn't any armor, it wore a burgundy-bronze armored jumpsuit. The sword in his hand was a Zanbato-like sword, but it was a monstrous version of it. It had a long black hilt, on which the golden end hung a red tassel. The blade had two sharp edges, but both had a different shape. One side was just like a row of razor-sharp shark teeth and the other side was just like the sharp edge of an ordinary sword only was it slightly bent and at the top turned it into a sickle.

Suddenly something flew towards the Nighlok and ruthlessly attacked the monster. It was the Lion FoldingZord, in hand-sized, from the Red Samurai Ranger.

"You buzzing tin can!" Scorpionic said growling irritated as he tried to swap the FoldingZord away, as if he was swapping at a pesky fly.

The Zord flew back to the outstretched hand of its owner, Jayden Shiba.

Jayden and the others ran a little forward and stopped a few meters away from the Nighlok and Moogers.

What the five Samurai Rangers hadn't noticed yet was that Yoni had followed them and was hiding somewhere in the neighborhood in order to be able to see the fight. The Nighlok and Moogers also hadn't noticed her presence yet.

"Who's this?" Scorpionic asked as he turned towards the Samurai Rangers and the Moogers gathered around him.

From her hiding place Yoni saw how furious Jayden looked at the monsters.

"Samuraizer!" The five Samurai Rangers said unison as they each pulled their own Samuraizer out. "Go go Samurai!"

They then each started to write their own element symbol in front of them in order to morph.

Yoni looked very carefully and closely at these symbols. She saw Jayden write the symbol ' _火_ ' in front of him in red. With Kevin she saw that he wrote the symbol ' _水_ ', but not in red. With him it was in blue. The symbol she saw Mike write was ' _木_ ' and in green. She saw Mia wrote in pink the symbol ' _天_ '. With Emily she saw that the symbol ' _土_ ' was written in yellow.

"Ha!" They all yelled determined, as they made the symbols turn around with a sharp arm movement and then all five were enveloped in light, each in their respective color.

Yoni watched with admiration and large eyes as the Samurai Rangers morphed. When the light faded away, she saw the Samurai Rangers had been morphed in their Samurai Ranger outfit. What she was admiring with large eyes.

The Samurai Rangers each other took their own black Power Disk and slid it over the hilt of their swords, to where the hilt and the blade met each other. They each took their sword from its holder on their left hip and each went to stand into a pose with their sword in their hands.

Jayden stood with a straight back, holding his sword up with the pointy end up and rested the non-sharp side of it against his right shoulder.

Mike stood with both his legs spread open, his right foot forward, holding his sword horizontally in front of him and let the flat side of the blade rest against his left wrist.

Kevin also stood with his legs spread open, held his sword vertically down and held his left hand spread across in front of his covered face.

Mia stood with a straight back and her legs together, held her sword upwards to the right as she held the hilt with both hands and looked up to the right.

Emily also stood with a straight back and her legs together, held her sword obliquely to the left and the non-sharp side of it rested against the palm of her left hand.

"Samurai Ranger, ready!" They said in unison when they stood in these poses. Then they twisted their right wrist, in which hand they all were holding their sword with, to the left and to the right, and placed then the non-sharp side of it on their left wrist, when they raised that arm up. Then they pulled their left arm away again and took the hilt of their sword with both hands, before they lifted it up above their head and brought it back down. They then looked up.

"Ha! Ha! Rangers Together!" The Samurai Rangers said in unison as they did this pose looked then up and each went to stand in another pose of their own. "Ha! Samurai Forever!"

Mia sat on her right knee on the ground and rested the non-sharp side of her sword against her right shoulder.

Mike bent a little through his knees, with his right foot forward and his left foot back. He had his left forearm up and with his right arm, in which hand he was holding his sword with, stretched down.

Jayden stood with a straight back and his feet together. He had placed his left hand in his side and held his right arm above his head, so that his sword pointed obliquely to the sky.

Kevin bent a little through his knees, with his left foot forward and right foot back. He held the sword horizontally in front of him and held onto the hilt with both hands.

Emily also sat on her right knee, like Mia, and held her sword obliquely towards the sky. The non-sharp side of her sword rested on the flat palm of her left hand.

"Attack!" Scorpionic ordered the Moogers, who were standing by him, as he raised his large sword and pointed it at the Samurai Rangers.

The Moogers were more than happy to comply with that order, gave a snarling and ran with raised swords towards the Samurai Rangers.

"Let's roll!" Jayden said determined to the others, while the non-sharp side of his sword rested against his right shoulder.

Then the Samurai Rangers stormed towards the Moogers and the fight broke loose.

The Samurai Rangers broke through the line of upcoming Moogers and started to fight with these monsters.

Jayden blocked an enemy sword by holding his own vertically up in front of him, before he floored the Mooger with one horizontal strike from the right. This caused the Mooger to make a backflip, before landing sprawled onto the ground. He swiftly turned around with an oblique swing from the top right to the bottom left to prevent from being attacked in the back by Moogers. Then he turned back to do another oblique strike from the top left to the bottom right and because of this he brought a few more Moogers down.

Kevin fought higher up against the Moogers. He walked across a balcony of a building, which was covered in various places, and as he walked straight forward, he fought off the Moogers whom were blocking his way. He therefore used his sword into clearing the path for him. He blocked their swords, and elbowing and vertical strikes with his sword. This allowed the Moogers to sprawled onto the ground or crashed clumsy against the walls and collapsed like sacks of potatoes against the ground. Then he rubbed with his left hand over the black Power Disk, as he held his sword vertically upwards. The Power Disk began to spin around and his sword lit up in a white and blue glow.

"Hydro Bow!" He said as he held his sword in his left hand. He held it first obliquely downwards, before he held it back vertically upwards again. His sword turned into a modern Yumi or Japanese bow. Then he clicked the blue Power Disk onto the inside of his bow. He pointed his bow at the Moogers, took the handle of the pump and pulled it up towards his helmets chin, as he ran up and jumped over the iron railing of the balcony. He aimed his bow at the Moogers, whom were standing outside of the building on the ground floor with raised swords, released the handle and the bow fired several light blue light beams in the form of arrows. These arrows hit the small group of Moogers in front of him and went up in flames.

Kevin made a head roll during the landing, so he was sitting on his left knee in the direction of the balcony and aimed his bow towards the balcony, when he took the handle again and pulled it back to the chin of the blue helmet. He shot then a few more arrows at one Mooger and then at another one, both had crept over the iron railing of the balcony to jump after him. They both fell down before going up into flames.

Mia immediately followed suit, held her sword vertically up and rubbed over the black Power Disk. The Power Disk started to spin rapidly and her sword lit up in a white and pink color. She held her sword obliquely upward in front of her, before she brought it obliquely downwards and brought it back obliquely up again. Her sword turned into a large fan. It was a Japanese war fan, a Tessen.

"Sky Fan!" Mia said as she clicked the pink Power Disk at the back of her fan. She waved it horizontally as she turned around and blocked a Mooger's attack, causing it to lose its balance. She knocked another Mooger's sword away. She rotated around (herself), while she waved with her Sky Fan, creating a strong pink wind all around her that kept the other Moogers at bay. Then she brought the fan closer to herself, held it up and faned herself briefly, before resuming the fight.

Mike held his sword vertically up and rubbed with his left hand over the black Power Disk, making it spin around quickly. His sword was shrouded in a white and green glow. He swung his sword back with a large move and held it back obliquely in front of him. His sword grew and became much thinner. Now it had become a modern Yari spear. He placed the green Power Disk behind the symbol ' _木_ ' on the top of the spear.

"Forest Spear!" He said as the blade came out at the symbol's top. He rested his spear against his right shoulder for a moment and held it with one hand. Then he took his spear slightly lower on the handle with his other hand, which was free, before turning it counter clockwise around and hit the Moogers, but that hadn't destroyed them yet. Some Moogers had stumbled backwards. He had placed the handle horizontal on his shoulders, while still holding it with both hands. Then he raised his left hand, with which he was holding the lesser dangerous end of his spear, and turned it then clockwise around again. This time the Moogers were knocked down and went up in flames.

Jayden held his sword vertically up and rubbed with his left hand over the black Power Disk. It began then to spin very quickly and his sword lit up in a white with red glow. First he swung it horizontally from the left to the right and held it then still with both hands obliquely pointed upwards. His sword changed shape and grew into a giant Zanbato sword.

"Fire Smasher!" He said as he clicked his red Power Disk on it. He blocked the sword of a Mooger with an oblique stroke from top to bottom and with another oblique stroke, this time from bottom to top, he made another Mooger stumble. He turned around and with a horizontal swing from the left to the right he mowed two more Moogers down against the plain.

"I hate to fire-smash and dash, but... huh?" He said as he looked up and rested his huge sword against his right shoulder, while holding the hilt with one hand.

Suddenly an entire building mysteriously collapsed and debris flew dangerously around.

This sudden collapse wasn't really a mystery to Jayden and he already suspected who or what was really responsible for it. And it wasn't because of an earthquake.

"Whoa!" The Red Samurai Ranger said a little shocked as he watched the building collapsed and hurried towards it.

What he didn't know or realized was that he was secretly being followed again by a certain someone who wasn't supposed to be there at all.

* * *

 **~A few minutes back in time~**

With the morphing of the Samurai Rangers, Yoni looked at her new housemates with admiration and large eyes from her hiding place. She also studied the monsters very carefully. She thought they were all very ugly and looked frightening, but not so frightening either. She already had seen much more frightening creatures, especially during her stay at Hogwarts. She also immediately understood which monsters were the Moogers and which was the Nighlok. The Moogers were very submissive monsters, whom followed and executed every order of the Nighlok, there a large majority of them and all looked the same. The Nighlok was even more uglier and frightening than the Moogers it also towered a little more above them and also looked completely different.

Yoni also suspected that the Nighlok would temporarily postpone the fight with the Samurai Rangers and let the Moogers do all the dirty work. Which actually happened quite often and was also very typical. That was also very clear to see when the Nighlok, Scorpionic, ordered the horde of Moogers to attack the Samurai Rangers.

The battle between good and evil broke loose.

Yoni watched with excitement and wonder as her friends took the sword up against these terrible monsters. She cheered them on and cheered as the Samurai Rangers destroyed the Moogers, but she made sure she didn't draw any unwanted attention to herself. Her eyes also widened and her mouth dropped open in surprise when she saw how their Spin Swords turned into other weapons. Seeing how Jayden could handle his huge Zanbato sword with great ease, she was surely convinced that he appeared to be very strong.

Suddenly the nearest building collapsed and debris dangerously rained down.

Yoni cursed loudly and was rather shocked when that happened and only then she noticed that the Nighlok had disappeared. She couldn't believe that it had just left the fight and started to destroy buidings somewhere else and to frighten even more people. She saw Jayden rushing towards the collapsed building and decided to secretly follow him.

* * *

 **~Back at the present~**

In the middle of the collapsed building and the rubble stood the Nighlok, Scorpionic.

"Ha! There goes the neighborhood." It said laughing as it was about to walk away.

Jayden stormed towards the Nighlok, who had its back to him, with his Zanbato sword raised up. He let out a battle cry and thrusted his huge sword forward to stab the monster in the back, but the Nighlok turned around really quickly and averted off the attack with his monstrous Zanbato sword.

Scorpionic forced the Red Samurai Ranger's sword down with his own sword, before he started to run forward while the Red Samurai Ranger was pushed along with him, so he would follow him because he didn't let go of the hilt.

Jayden didn't have much choice but to follow he Nighlok, because his sword was almost pushed to the ground of debris by the side of the slightly curved regular sharp edge with the sickle at the top of the monstrous Zanbato sword, but that soon changed. He abruptly stopped and firmly held onto the hilt of his own Zanbato sword, while the Nighok just kept on running and his sword lost its grip as it slid from the Red Samurai Ranger's Zanbato sword.

The Nighlok stumbled a few steps forward, before he abruptly turned around and lashed out with a horizontal strike that guaranteed would have decapitated the Red Samurai Ranger.

Jayden's reflections were even faster than the monster's and immediately ducked, so the monstrous Zanbato sword swept over his head. Then he brought his own Zanbato sword up and used the broad side as a shield, when the Nighlok brought his sword down with full force in a vertical strike. He immediately changed his sword's position in holding it vertically up, as the monstrous Zanbato sword made a brutal horizontal stroke from the left to the right. Still it hit hard against the broad side of Jayden's sword. Then he raised his huge sword high above his head, brought it then down with a vertical strike and put all of his strength into it, but the Nighlok stepped aside to avoid the attack and it came hard down onto the rubble-strewn ground, causing the somewhat smaller chopped rock flying around. After carrying out the attack the Red Samurai Ranger was kneeling on his left knee, before he quickly got up to his feet again and began to fight again against the Nighlok.

Yoni was still standing at the edge of the collapsed building, out of sight of both the Samurai Rangers as the Nighlok and Moogers, and watched as Jayden fought against Scorpionic. She noticed that Emily was fighting a little further away, on the right against a group of Moogers. She saw that the Yellow Samurai Ranger was no longer fighting with a sword, but with a huge Shuriken.

Emily blocked a Mooger's sword with her Earth Slicer, before she turned around and mowed two Moogers against the ground. She grabbed then hold of one of the long black knives and with an oblique strike she knocked another Mooger down. She had then to turn back around and saw that seven Moogers were approaching her. So she threw her Shuriken to them, if they were still further away from her, and it cut itself a path through these Moogers. By coming into contact with it, the monsters exploded in red flames.

Then it suddenly went all wrong. Instead of the Earth Slicer returning to the Yellow Samurai Ranger as a boomerang would do, it flew spinning towards Jayden and the Nighlok.

Startled Emily gasped as she saw that happen.

Jayden just seemed to notice the oncoming danger and took a sideways step backwards with his left foot, so he could dodge the flying Shuriken. Which missed him by the least and also distracted him from his fight with the Nighlok, who was also false to use it to his advantage.

"Crunch time! Hiya!" Scorpionic said as he held his monstrous Zanbato sword horizontally with both hands on the hilt and with an oblique strike from the bottom right to the top left he slashed it, causing a very strong air displacement.

As result Jayden not only lost his balance, but he also lost his grip on the hilt of his own sword. He was blown away, collided with his back high against a still remaining wall of the collapsed building and fell then hard on his back and left side onto the rubble-strewn ground. His Zanbato sword lit up in a white and red glow when it changed back to its previous form whizzed through the air and the sharp point of the Spin Sword pierced into the stone ground, so it stood vertically straight up and was an end removed from its owner.

Yoni looked in shock as this happened, but was relieved that Jayden could dodge the flying Shuriken by taking a sideways step backwards with his left foot. She saw that it also brought a disadvantage and that was it distracted Jayden, eventually giving the Nighlok the upper hand in the fight. She watched as Scorpionic smashed Jayden away with an oblique strike from the bottom right to the top left, who flew away and crashed against a still standing wall, before he fell on top of the debris-covered ground. Then he was also disarmed and his sword wasn't also directly within his reach. How it stood so upright with the sharp point in the ground, it just looked like the sword Excalibur stuck into the stone.

' _Jayden will never be able to get to his sword in time in order to defeat that cheating Nighlok!_ ' Yoni thought worried. ' _It could only work with the help of the other Samurai Rangers!_ '

Emily raised her hands, brought them up just to where her mouth was underneath her yellow helmet and said in shocked disbelief: "Oh no!"

She immediately sprinted straight to Jayden and fell onto her knees next to him.

"I hit you by mistake!" She continued and felt really guilty about what had happened.

The Nighlok watched the Yellow Samurai Ranger rushed towards her fallen leader and decided to destroy her along with the Red Samurai Ranger.

"Bye bye, Ranger." Scorpionic said with a broad grin as he held his monstrous Zanbato sword vertically up.

Jayden and Emily both looked up in surprise at the Nighlok. The other Samurai Rangers and Yoni had heard it too.

"Emily!" Mia cried out in despair and sprinted straight towards Jayden and Emily hoping to help them.

"Watch out!" Kevin shouted worried and followed the Pink Samurai Ranger closely.

Mike was busy battling an annoying Mooger for a moment, before knocking it down with the blade on top of his spear and followed his fellow Samurai hot on their heels in order to help them out.

Yoni wanted to call out to Jayden and Emily to get out of there and run towards them, but she couldn't either speak nor move. She was rooted onto the spot. She also wanted to use her magic to help the Samurai Rangers defeat the Nighlok, but she had promised Ji not to use her magic in front of the others. She could only watch in horror as it continued.

Suddenly the scorpion tail began to move around the Nighlok's shoulders and it became longer and longer. The monster began then to move his upper body in a rotating manner, causing the scorpion tail to rotate above its head just like a lasso.

"Ah yes!" The Nighlok said in a sickly triumphant way and the spinning scorpion tail got a silvery glow, as it was charging with destructive energy.

"Jayden, I'll cover you." Emily said bravely as she stood up and went to stand a few feet in front of Jayden.

" _ **Whirlwind Scythe Attack**_!" Scorpionic announced his attack and sent his long scorpion tail, just like a whip, at the brave Yellow Samurai Ranger and the still floored Red Samurai Ranger.

Emily stood in front of Jayden with her arms and legs spread out in order to intercept the attack, just as the three other Samurai Rangers approached them.

Emily, Mia, Mike and Kevin were all hit by the attack. The destructive energy of the attack led to an exploding effect, whereby the four Samurai Rangers were knocked out onto the hard stone ground, that was littered with rubble, and were demorphed.

"There! Beating them is like taking candy from a baby!" He said sickly as the scorpion's tail turned back to normal and rested his Zanbato sword against his right shoulder. "Hahahaha!"

Yoni gasped in shock and thought that she had to do something to help them, but then her eye fell on a large piece of rubble and as she wanted to pick it up, it fell into three slightly small pieces. She stepped out of her hiding place and threw the largest of the three pieces as hard as she could against the Nighlok's head.

"Hey ugly!" She shouted bravely at the monster. "Take someone from your own seize!"

The Nighlok turned around in bewilderment and saw Yoni standing there with furious twinkling emerald green eyes.

"Are you talking to me?" Scorpionic asked dumbfounded and looked around in confusion.

Yoni saw that her housemates were looking at her in disbelief and surprise from their laying positions, and she knew that she would be scold at afterwards because she had endangered herself. She rolled her eyes and threw a second piece against the Nighlok's head, before crossing her arms in annoyance.

"Of course I'm talking to you." She hissed annoyed, but also sarcastic. "I don't see anyone else who is just as ugly as you!"

"Ouch!" The Nighlok yelled as the rubble, that she just had thrown, hit him straight in the face. "Stop throwing that rubble! That hurts though! Ouch!"

Yoni had thrown some more rubble and growled then furiously: "No, I wouldn't! You also didn't stop hurting and scaring people or destroying everything in your path! So neither will I! What goes around, comes around!"

Then she took some more rubble and threw it at the Nighlok.

"That's for everyone who you have be causing so much suffer!" She shouted with full of hate and then threw some more rubble. "That's for Jayden, because you attacked him so cowardly, when he was distracted to even fight back or defend himself!"

She threw some more rubble and snarled: "That's for Mike, Mia, Kevin and Emily, but epecially for Emily to cause her so much pain!"

Jayden had just got up again, when Yoni had thrown the first piece of rubble against the Nighlok's head. He was a little unstable on his feet and held onto his right elbow with his left hand. He heard Mia, Mike and Kevin moan closeby and move cautiously. He saw that Kevin was laying on his left side, Mike was laying stretched out onto his front and Mia also lay like that, but supported on both her forearms to get up again. Emily lay in front of him on her right side with her front of him on her right side with her right arm underneath her head. He also couldn't believe that Yoni hadn't remained in the Shiba House for her own safety, when he saw her standing there as she came out of her hiding place. On one hand he thought she was brave enough to talk so rudely to a Nighlok without having any fear in her eyes, but on the other hand he thought she might be a little stupid to get into the Nighlok's line of sight. He could clearly see that the Nighlok had clearly made her pretty angry and also suspected by what.

"We must stand and be strong!" He said to the other to encourage them not to give up to the fight yet. "Either we defeat the Nighlok or we will be defeated."

"Understood!" Kevin said determined as he scrambled to his feet with great difficulty.

Jayden fell back onto his knees and sat on his right knee on the ground.

"Yeah, yeah." Mike muttered slightly irritated as he held himself up on his hands and knees. "I know."

Mia slowly rose to her feet and like Mike leaned on her hands and knees. She looked at Emily, who was laying right next to her and moved a little to get up.

"Emily!" She said worried and crawled over to her. "Are you okay?"

Jayden got up again and walked past them to sit next to Mia onto his right knee.

"Mia, stay with her." He said to the Pink Samurai Ranger. "There's a girl left behind, I must save her and help Yoni, so she can get out of there too. She really wouldn't be able to distract the Nighlok for much longer and keep it from attacking her."

He just looked up in order to stand up again when he saw that Yoni was still throwing with rubble and her eyes flicked for a moment to the little girl, who was hidden behind a low wall what was as high as she was, and back. He knew from that moment that she had also seen the girl.

Just like Jayden, Yoni had noticed the little girl and decided to go to her and protect her from the Nighlok. She threw a few more times with rubble, before she started to run obliquely to the left.

Scorpionic stood huddled, had dropped his monstrous Zanbato sword onto the ground and held his arms over his head in order to protect it against flying rubble. As soon as no more rubble came, he looked up in surprise as he lowered his arms and saw the young woman running away to the right. He grumbled in anger that he was so humiliated by her and picked up his sword. The scorpion tail came back to life and grew to the same length again as before for its attack on the Samurai Rangers. He started to make circular motions with his upper body, so the tail above his head was spinning around and it got a silvery glow as it recharged with destructive energy.

Yoni still hadn't realized that she was in danger and just ran towards the little girl.

"I'll make you pay for embarrassing me like that!" Scorpionic hissed furiously as he sent his attack like a whip at the young ignorant witch. " _ **Whirlwind Scythe Attack**_!"

"Yoni! Watch out!" Mia screamed in fear.

"Yoni!" The three boys shouted startled and Jayden got back to his feet just a little too fast, so he stumbled over his own feet and fell to his knees.

Yoni abruptly stopped running when she heard her name and the unsuspected attack came at her in full power, as it came down in front of her it exploded there on impact. She was blown backwards by the force of the explosion and fell hard onto her back a few yards further away, where she hit her head against a piece of rubble. She gasped in pain, her eyes blurred for a moment before it turned back to normal and she heard an annoying ringing in her ear. She quickly scrambled back to her feet, even though it hurt a lot and happened with great difficulty. She wanted to show the Nighlok that it couldn't scare her and that she wasn't weak.

"Cowardly idiot!" She hissed poisonously as soon as she got back up again. She would have liked to destroy that monster by all herself as Sailor Avalon, but that wasn't possible yet. The time wasn't there yet to reveal her magic to the Samurai Rangers.

"That'll teach you for embarrassing me like that!" Scorpionic said threatening as he approached her and held his monstrous Zanbato sword vertically up.

"You already do that yourself. You don't really need my help to do that." She whispered sarcastically and started to run back to the girl.

In her haste she tripped and fell flat down onto her front on the ground strewn with rubble, scratching her hands, knees, forearms and lower legs. She cursed her sudden clumsiness, that really had chosen a bad moment to turn up now. She quickly scrambled back to her feet and hurried on. She heard the scorpion tail coming back towards her, even though her ears were still ringing and dived far forward in order to avoid the attack. She made a somersault, landed on both feet with her knees bent and had spread her arms horizontally in order to keep her balance. She grinned broadly and kept on running. She was almost at the girl's hiding place as Scorpionic sent his scorpion tail back at her for the third time. She dived back far forward and landed back onto the ground, leaving even more scratches on her, deepen and enlarged the already existing scratches and also scratching her face. Now on her face she got a serious scratch from her chin to halfway down her jawbone. She had such an injury once before on the right side of her face, but this time it was on the left side. She crawled the last bit further onto her hands and knees towards the little girl.

The girl was trembling in fear and had watery eyes. She held her cuddle bunny close to her chest. She looked at Yoni with large frightened eyes, while she just smiled kindly to the little girl.

When Yoni got closer to her, she asked softly: "Hey, are you all right?"

Yoni opened her arms and the girl anxiously flew around her neck. She kept as low as possible at the girl's hiding place and gently soothed the little girl.

"Calm down, everything will be fine." She reassured the little girl. "My friends, the Power Rangers Samurai, will make sure that that big bad ugly monster won't hurt anymore or destroy anything else."

The little girl nodded and asked very softly: "Promise?"

"I promise." Yoni immediately replied.

"I wish that I was just as brave as you." The little girl admitted softly. "Then I wouldn't be so afraid of that mean monster."

Yoni chuckled softly and said: "I wouldn't really call it bravely now. My friends would say that I'm reckless and that it was really stupid to do something like that."

The little girl giggled softly when she heard this and seemed to be less anxious.

Jayden stood back up again and stumbled towards his sword.

Mia carefully began to help Emily up until he was sitting up a little.

"Don't worry about me." Emily reassured the other three Samurai Rangers. "Go help the Red Ranger."

Jayden grabbed the hilt of the sword, pulled it loose from the rubble and held it horizontally in front of him with the blade slightly to the left. He stormed to the Nighlok with a battle cry, who turned around in surprise.

"You!" Scorpionic said startled when he saw the Red Samurai Ranger storming towards him. He raised his monstrous Zanbato sword to block the Red Samurai Ranger's attack, a vertical strike from top to bottom.

Jayden stood then behind the monster and with an oblique trike from the top left to the bottom right he hit the Nighlok's back, where his sword bounced off his armor and the monster turned around. When it turned around, it did a horizontal strike from the left to the right and he dodged it through taking some steps backwards.

Scorpionic approached the Red Samurai Ranger with his sword raised and made an oblique swing with it, but it was blocked halfway. It had put a lot of strength into that strike, but when it as blocked halfway, that strength as still in there and as soon as the Red Samurai Ranger abruptly removed his sword from there, the monster lost his balance and stumbled past his master's sworn Red enemy, who just walked past him from behind.

The fight continued as the Nighlok regained his balance and turned towards the Red Samurai Ranger. He tightened his hold on his monstrous Zanbato sword's hilt and made a wild horizontal swing from the right to the left, almost decapitating the Red Samurai Ranger.

Jayden ducked just in time to dodge this attack, also made a horizontal strike from the right to the left just below the monstrous sword and missed the Nighlok by a hair. Therefore he had unintentionally turned his back to the monster as he sat on his right knee, but knew that he would be attacked in the back and thus he raised his Spin Sword up. He held it straight behind his head parallel to his neck and spine, and blocked an incoming attack. He heard Yoni gasped startled at this and wanted to get to her and the little girl as quickly as possible, but before that he could do that he had to take the Nighlok down first for a little while. He traced the Nighlok's sword's path to the left, before hitting the monster in its left side with a horizontal swing from the right to the left.

Due to the force and the air displacement Scorpionic flew backwards through the air and ended up a few yards away on to his back on the rubble.

"Yeah!" Yoni cheered euphorically for Jayden's temporary triumph, before she covered her mouth with her right hand when she realized that she had said that out loud.

Jayden glanced at the floored Nighlok, before he turned around and quickly approached Yoni and the little girl while he held his sword horizontally in his left hand. He took his sword back into his right hand as he got closer to them.

"Don't worry! We'll protect you!" He reassured the little girl, when he knelt down next to them. Then he glanced at Yoni and began to worry a little when he saw that she was bleeding.

"Is everything all right, Yoni?" He asked her softly and put his left hand on her right shoulder.

Yoni smiled at him touched his left hand with hers and said: "I'm fine, Jayden. I've had much worse injuries than this."

Suddenly a young woman appeared looking around in panic for her daughter.

"Hannah!" She cried out in panic looking around for her little girl.

The little girl looked at her mother from her hiding place and called back: "Mommy!"

Kevin looked surprised at seeing the mother and said then convincing to the others: "We've got to help Jayden!"

"Come on." Jayden said calmly to the little girl as he placed his left hand onto her shoulder and guided her safety to her mother. Meanwhile he remained on guard for any danger.

Yoni followed them closely and stood beside Jayden when the little girl ran into her mother's arms.

"There." Jayden said satisfied when mother and daughter were reunited with each other.

The other Samurai Rangers scrambled with great difficulty to their feet.

Mike was a little unstable onto his legs and his knees slightly buckled.

Mia was kneeling on her left knee besides Emily and had her left arm wrapped around her shoulders.

Emily sat on her hands and knees with her left arm wrapped around Mia's shoulders, who helped her to get up.

"Why, you!" Scorpionic roared furiously as he scrambled back to his feet as he leaned against his sword at the Red Samurai Rangers and Yoni.

"I got to admit that dude has style." Mike said amazed to the others, as all four finally stood up and looked at Jayden from a distance.

"Time to skewer a Samurai!" The Nighlok yelled threatening as he stormed with raised sword towards Jayden and Yoni.

"Yoni! Take cover!" The Red Samurai Ranger yelled to the young witch, holding the hilt with both hand so it was horizontal with the blade to the right and stormed towards the Nighlok like rugby player with his right shoulder forward. "I won't let him hurt you again!"

Yoni immediately did what he said and took cover behind some crumbled upright walls. She carefully peered for behind it to see how the fight went on.

Emily took a few steps forward, while watching the fight between Jayden and the Nighlok.

"He's able to stay so focused on defeating evil." She said thoughtful and softly. "I only hope I'm up to the challenge."

Both the four Samurai Rangers and Yoni saw Scorpionic kneeing Jayden in his stomach, causing him to loose his balance and fell backwards on his backside.

"Jayden!" Yoni exclaimed startled from her hiding place.

"Kick back and take a seat!" The Nighlok said too cheerful and the Red Samurai Ranger was laying in front of him, who as leaning on his forearms to get back up again.

The scorpion tail came back to life and became very long again. It charged itself with destructive energy as the Nighlok began to make rotating movements with its upper body, giving it a silvery glow.

Scorpionic send his long tail straight at Jayden like a whip and shouted triumphantly: " _ **Whirlwind Scythe Attack**_!"

The four demorphed Samurai Rangers were determined to fight again. They all four brought out their Samuraizers, made an oblique movement from the top right to the bottom left before they were enveloped again in light of their respective color.

"Ha! Ha!" They all said in unison when they morphed back again. "Go go Samurai!"

The light died down again and with their raised Spin Sword they rushed remorphed into the battle, while they uttered a battle cry.

Scorpionic saw the other Samurai Rangers coming towards him and hoped that they wouldn't block or destroy his attack and that they would still change direction. Much to his horror they kept coming towards him.

The four Samurai Rangers jumped up into the air and with a combination of horizontal, vertical and oblique blows they blocked the attack, destroying the part in the silvery glow and it rained down in dust. The scorpion tail had been turned back to its normal length.

The Nighlok lost his balance and fell backwards into the rubble.

The four Samurai Rangers landed skillfully on their backs to Jayden. They quickly ran to him, when he had scrambled back to his feet again.

"Jayden! What now?" Kevin asked him in order to find a way to destroy the Nighlok once and for all.

Jayden held his red Power Disk up and said then determined as he slide it over the hilt and clicked it secure where the blade and hilt met each other: "Our Spin Swords will turn him into dust."

He held his sword then vertically up and rubbed over the Disk with his left hand. The red Power Disk started to spin very quickly and the blade was enveloped in red-orange flames.

The other four Samurai Rangers immediately followed his example. Each slid his or her own colored Power Disk over the hilt, until it clicked and then rubbed over it with their left hand to make these Powers Disks spin.

Kevin's sword was surrounded by clear blue water.

Emily's sword was highlighted in yellow with sand and small rocks.

Mia's sword was enveloped by a pink whirlwind, while with Mike it was with green tree leaves.

All five of them first held their swords vertically up with both hands on the hilt, before they each were holding it in a different way.

" _ **Spin Sword Quintuple Slash**_!" They called their combined attack forth in unison.

"Ah, big deal!" Scorpionic snapped indifferent when he got up again, but he denied that he was finally defeated.

The five Samurai Rangers stormed roaring at it with lit up swords.

"Now you're really going to get it!" The Nighlok threatened, still unaware of his loss, but that soon changed when the Samurai Rangers jumped up. "Uh oh!"

Jayden was the first to hit the monster with a fiery vertical blow downwards. He was then followed by a splashing oblique blow from the left to the right by Kevin.

Mia followed quickly with windy horizontal blow from the right to the left.

Then Mike came with a leaf-cutting horizontal blow that was also from the right to the left and finally it was Emily's turn, who did a rock-hard horizontal blow from the right to the left.

Behind the Nighlok the five Samurai Rangers came to a halt again with their swords pointing downwards and no longer enveloped in the light of their element, while Scorpionic was wrapped in blue lightning and collapsed behind them before exploding into red flames.

Yoni slowly remerged from her hiding place and approached her friends. She wanted to congratulate them their victory over the Nighlok.

"Yeah, that was excellent!" Kevin said relieved and enthusiastic.

"We're not done yet! Hold on, guys!" Jayden warned the others very seriously. "Here's the Mega Monster!"

"Mega... what?" Yoni asked frowning at the five Samurai Rangers, whom tensely turned around to where Scorpionic just had exploded.

All six of them watched as the flames retreated to where the monster just had been standing and before them the monster grew to almost fifty feet high.

"Yikes!" Yoni said startled as she looked at the Mega Monster with large eyes and jumped back a little. "I really didn't see that coming!"

"Rest assured that some of us were just as shocked as you, when we saw this for the very first time." Mike said reassuring as he lightly patted her on her left shoulder with his right hand.

"Don't think you've won just yet, Rangers!" Mega Scorpionic triumphantly, towering high above the Samurai Rangers and Yoni.

"Let's go!" Jayden said firmly as he pulled out his Zord in hand-sized emblem mode and held it up. "Yoni, please go and take cover again. This is going to become even more intense than before."

Yoni nodded and quickly ran away to hide again.

The other four Samurai Rangers also had brought out their own Zords in emblem mode. Then they all five threw their Spin Swords up at the same time, which turned into Mega Blades and hovered above their heads. Then they knelt down onto the ground, placed their Zords down in front of them and then they each started to write the symbol ' _超_ ' down in order to morph into Mega Mode over it in the air.

"Lion FoldingZord!" Jayden said as they just started to write the symbol.

"Dragon FoldingZord!" Kevin said as they just had written the first two lines of the symbol.

"Bear FoldingZord!" Mike said as they had added some more lines to the two other lines.

"Ape FoldingZord!" Emily said when they had written almost the entire symbol down.

"Turtle FoldingZord!" Mia said when the symbol was completely written out.

"Mega Mode Power!" They all five said in unison, when they stood up again and were each wrapped in their respective color.

When it died down again, they were morphed into Mega Mode and each stood in a different pose.

Jayden stood back upright and held his right arm obliquely outstretched.

Kevin stood backwards with his feet spread open. His left leg stretched, while his right leg was bent. He supported more onto his right leg. He had his upper body turned to the right and held his hands clenched into like fists, ready to knock someone down.

Mike had spread his feet, bent a little through his knees, but supported mostly on his right leg. He held his left arm obliquely folded upwards, while he held his right arm folded downwards.

Emily stood upright, held her left arm horizontally out and her right arm held folded upwards.

Mia stood up, held her right arm obliquely stretched downwards and her left arm was crossed over her chest.

All five of them jumped up into the air, they each took their Mega Blades from the air and each teleported into the cockpit of their own Zord, which had now grown larger and opened as origami animals.

In the Zords' cockpit the Samurai Rangers each folded their Mega Blade, put them into their Zords' control panel and fastened then each their black Power Disk lower onto the panel.

The five Zords dashed towards the Nighlok while walking or flying.

"Here! Shoke on this!" Scorpionic said as he made a horizontal swing from the right to the left with his Zanbato sword, creating a dark gray cloud of dust to obstruct the Zords' and the Samurai Rangers' view.

"This isn't good!" Mike said somewhat annoyed. "Where's the turbo switch?"

"Zords alone aren't enough here. We have to combine forces!" Jayden said thoughtful.

"A Zord combination, right?" Kevin asked excited. "Let's do it!"

"Yes!" Mike agreed.

"Right!" Mia also agreed to the plan.

"Great!" Emily said approvingly.

"Samurai Ranger Zords Combine!" Kevin said suddenly very solemny and pushed his folded Mega Blade forward in his Zord's control panel.

All five Zords folded back into emblem mode and flew forward in order to combine into a MegaZord. Four of the five Zords piled up as a stack of blocks on top of each other, until they had formed a totem pole.

"We're locked and ready!" Kevin said proudly and excited that the Zord combination had happened.

"Hey! Are we supposed to look like this?" Mia asked confused as she put her left arm across her chest and brought her right arm up to rub thoughtful over her pink helmet.

"Uhm... I'm not sure." Kevin said doubtful as he looked up and didn't really had a clue what the Zord combination had to look like the form of a MegaZord.

"What is that?" Mega Scorpionic asked confused as he looked at the totem pole combination of the four Zords, while the Lion FoldingZord still flew around in the air. "A Ranger totem pole?"

"If totem poles crush Nighlok, you've got it!" Emily said determined as she clapped into her hands.

"You Ranger babies are playing with blocks?" The Mega Monster asked puzzled, but also mean.

"Kevin, what have you done?" Jayden asked as he called to the Dragon FoldingZord and flew around the Zord totem pole.

"Oh no! Did I make a mistake?" Kevin asked in horror as he looked up at the flying Lion FoldingZord.

"You left me out." The Red Samurai Ranger calmly pointed out the error.

"Oh no! I did it wrong!" The Blue Samurai Ranger said in horror and couldn't believe he had made a mistake that Jayden had noticed.

"What's the deal?" Mike shouted unhappy from his Zord's cockpit and wildly waved with his arms. "Why am I low man on the totem pole?"

The Bear FoldingZord began to move at the Zords' totem pole bottom and the other Zords above it started to move too. The Ape FoldingZord wobbled dangerously back and forth at the top of the totem pole. It could fall off any moment now if the wobbling didn't stop.

"Whoa! Hey! Don't make it wobble!" Emily warned from the top in order to stop the wobbling.

"Ha, get ready blockheads!" The Nighlok yelled in order to get their attention as he appoached the Zord totem pole. " 'Cause you're all about to take a tumble. Hiya!"

With a horizontal blow from the left to the right with his monstrous Zanbato sword and smashed the Bear FoldingZord in emblem mode from underneath the other Zords. The totem pole collapsed completely and the four Zords fell onto a pile on the ground.

"This time, I'll start it." Jayden stated as his Lion FoldingZord flew over and held his Samuraizer open in his right hand.

"Rip it out, Red." Mike said encouraging.

"Yeah!" Mia agreed.

"Yes!" Emily said approving.

Jayden began to write the symbol ' _合_ ' with his Samuraizer that could combine their Zords and said: "Samurai Rangers Zords Combine!"

The symbol lit up to combine the Zords. The Lion FoldingZord folded itself into the body with a head. It didn't have any arms or legs. The Ape FoldingZord and the Turtle FoldingZord folded into the MegaZord's arms. The Bear FoldingZord and the Dragon FoldingZord then folded into legs. The four Zords connected themselves with the MegaZord's body. The Ape FoldingZord became the left arm of the MegaZord, while e Turtle Foldingord became the right arm. The Dragon FoldingZord became the left leg as the Bear FoldingZord became the MegaZord's right leg. A typical Samurai hat appeared onto the MegaZord's head and a large long Katana sword appeared onto the MegaZord's left hip. In the blade of the Katana sword were a lion, a dragon, a bear, a turtle and an ape engraved.

The five Samurai Rangers all teleported themselves into the MegaZord's cockpit.

Jayden stood by the middle control panel that was illuminated by red lights. He was flanked by Mike on his right and Kevin on the left.

Emily stood at the far left and Mia on the far right. They also stood by their own control panel, which were illuminated by their respective color.

"Samurai MegaZord! We are united!" They all five said clearly in unison when the five Zords were successfully combined together.

"Now, that's a MegaZord!" Mike said amazed as he took a good look at the cockpit.

"Awesome!" Mia said in agreement as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Sorry guys." Kevin apologized to the others and placed both of his hands on the control panel in front of him, as he leaned forward.

"No worries Kev." Emily reassured him. "We've got it now."

"Heads up, everyone!" Jayden brought the others back to attention. "He's closing in on us!"

This made everyone become very wary and were ready to fight for the very first time with their MegaZord against a Mega Monster.

Mega Scorpionic stormed towards them with a battle cry and held his monstrous Zanbato sword horizontally up with the blade to the right.

The MegaZord drew his Katana sword and the five Samurai Rangers said in unison: "Katana Power!"

The Zord held his sword with both hands by the hilt and blocked the Nihglok's sword with it. The Nighlok laughed, thinking he would have the upper hand in this fight, but the five Samurai Rangers put a stop to that.

In the cockpit all five Samurai Rangers pushed their folded Mega Blades forward in the control panel to give that command to the MegaZord. That command caused the MegaZord to take a few steps forwards and pushed with a lot of strength the Nighlok's sword away with the Katana sword.

The Nighlok made a swipe with an oblique stroke from the top right to the bottom left, but the MegaZord dodged it by taking an oblique step backwards with its right foot and the strike hit a building. Then he did a horizontal stroke from the right to the left, but this time the MegaZord dodged it by bending down and the tall building was split in two before it burst.

The MegaZord's cockpit shook very hard and the five Samurai Rangers kept themselves upright by clinging onto the control panel in front of them.

The MegaZord took a step forwards, grasping the hilt of the Katana sword with both hands, holding it above its head and brought it vertically down onto the Nighlok, but he blocked it by holding his monstrous Zanbato sword horizontally up, but that didn't really help very much. The only damage the Zord had made was a building, which had split in half and the Mega Monster also went down to the ground as it sank through its knees in a large dust cloud.

"All right!" Kevin cheered.

"Yeah!" Emily said euphoric.

"Oh, I hope that building was insured" Mike joked a little.

"That Nighlok's going down!" Mia said convinced to the other Samurai Rangers

Mega Scorpionic scrambled back up again in the dust and shouted annoyed: "Giant Moogers!"

He called forth some Giant Moogers from the Netherworld to come into the human world.

A horde of Giant Moogers squirmed into the human world through long narrow gaps between tall buildings. They just looked the same as the little Moogers, but the difference was at they were the same size as an entire building still standing and that they wore a dark brown jumpsuit underneath their armor instead a yellow one. They had their monstrous swords and spears with them, and some were also holding iron chains. They all had surrounded the MegaZord.

From the ground in her hiding place Yoni's mouth fell open in surprise at the sight of these Giant Moogers and said then with a deep sigh and annoyed: "Okay, I think I've seen enough."

"Attack!" Mega Scorpionic ordered the Giant Moogers, who just had appeared.

"Oh, looks like we have some party crashers." Mike said lightly as the surrounding Giant Moogers stormed towards the MegaZord.

The MegaZord skillfully used his Katana sword, first knocked a monstrous spear away, before blocking another spear with it and grabbed the next incoming spear with his free left hand. Then it pushed both spears away from him and then struck another enemy spear away with his sword.

The Giant Moogers, who held both swords and chains, threw their chains around the MegaZord's arms and held him in place, so he could no longer defend himself against any of their attacks.

Two other Giant Moogers stood in front of the chains MegaZord and rammed their spears in his waist, causing the MegaZord's cockpit to shake pretty violently again and the light flickered on and off.

"Should I yank your chain?" Mega Scorpionic said very mean and mockingly, while he watched it all from afar. "Hahahahaha!"

The Samurai Rangers kept themselves upright again onto the control panel.

"What do we do now?" Mia asked desperately.

"Who know?" Mike admitted.

"Stay strong! Stay brave!" Jayden encouraged. " _ **Furious Lion Howl**_!"

He pushed his Mega Blade forward in the control panel, the lion's head in the MegaZord's chest came to life and spit fire like a dragon would. Through this the two Giant Moogers in front of the MegaZord, who were holding spears, went down.

"Hey!" The Mega Monster shouted indignantly when it saw that all happen.

"Watch this!" Jayden said and the MegaZord raised both chained very hard, causing the four Giant Moogers to fly up and bump into each other, before falling in a heap onto the ground.

"Let's squash this scorpion!" The Red Samurai Ranger said threatening and determined, as he pushed his folded Mega Blade back forward into the control panel.

The four Giant Moogers with swords and chains had gotten back up again and had surrounded the MegaZord.

The MegaZord turned around, while holding his sword horizontally in front of him and floored then all four Giant Moogers.

"Time to back up..." The Mega Monster said frighten and quickly backed away. "and us my back-up!"

The remaining Giant Moogers, holding spears, blocked the way to the frightened Mega Monster.

"Well, we're not backing down!" Jayden said not giving damn and the MegaZord approached Mega Scorpionic.

In order to make a path towards the Mega Monster, the MegaZord had to defeat some Giant Moogers who blocked that path. The first Giant Mooger immediately went to the ground by a horizontal stroke from the right to the left with the Katana sword and the next Giant Mooger was knocked down by another horizontal stroke from the left to the right. The penultimate Giant Mooger was knocked out by an oblique stroke from the bottom right to the top left and with a straight vertical stroke from the top to the bottom, the last Giant Mooger went to the ground.

In the cockpit the Samurai Rangers grabbed their swords and removed them from the control panel, when they were folded back into their normal shape. They made a counter-clockwise circle, before they held their Mega Blades above their heads.

The MegaZord pointed his sword at the gigantic Nighlok and Jayden announced: "Now it's your turn!"

Mega Scorionic started to scream like a girl in fear.

" _ **Katana Power**_!" The Samurai Rangers said in unison as they all raised their left hand and each rubbed their own black Power Disk on the control panel in front of them. " _ **Samurai Strike**_!"

The five black Power Disks began to spin around and lit up in a white glow. The engravings in the MegaZord's Katana sword lit also up in a white glow.

"Come on! Come on, come on, come on!" Mega Scorpionic said defiantly to the MegaZord and the Samurai Rangers.

The MegaZord made a large circle counter-clockwise with his illuminated Katana sword, before holding it vertically up and held the hilt with both hands.

The Samurai Rangers held their Mega Blades above their heads with both hands on the hilt and suddenly a red symbol ' _斬_ ' appeared briefly before hem, before it disappeared again. They brought then their swords with an oblique stroke downwards and the blade of the five Mega Blades lit up in the Samurai Rangers' respective colors.

The MegaZord did the same oblique stroke from the top right to the bottom left just as the Samurai Rangers had done in its cockpit and hit the gigantic Nighlok hard.

Mega Scorpionic cried out in humiliation and defeat, before he collapsed onto the ground like a sack of potatoes and exploded again for the second time.

The MegaZord put his Katana sword away again on his left hip.

In the cockpit the Samurai Rangers were very satisfied with their victory over Scorpionic.

"Yeah!" Mia cheered euphoric.

"We did it!" Emily said excited.

"Nice going!" Mike said in agreement.

"Way to go!" Jayden said satisfied as he hung his Mega Blade folded back up onto his golden belt. "Samurai Rangers, victory is ours."

* * *

 **~Shiba House~**

After the fight the Samurai Rangers and Yoni returned together to the Shiba House.

Yoni had an uneasy feeling in her stomach, because she knew that once she was back at the Shiba House she would be scold at by both Ji as the Samurai Rangers for leaving the house during a Nighlok attack and that she got injured. She was also afraid of what kind of punishment she might get for this.

' _Would Ji punish me in the same way as Uncle Vernon does? Would he also beat me and lock me then up in my room without food?_ ' Yoni thought anxiously as she and the Samurai Rangers went through the still-opened gate of the Shiba House and walked across the courtyard to the black double front door, while she held her head down.

The six housemates entered the hall through the double front door and went then through the next double black door, which led further into the house.

Jayden and Kevin led the way as they went through this double door, followed by Mike and Mia, and Emily and Yoni were last.

The Samurai Rangers were very excited about their victory over Scorpionic.

"Ooh, that was amazing how the Zords came together like that!" Kevin said very excited to Jayden, who was smiling.

"It's great when we work as a team." Jayden said in agreement and smiled.

Ji appeared around the corner and walked over to them.

"Well done, all of you." Ji congratulated the Samurai Rangers with their victory.

"Thanks, Ji." Jayden said thankful and grinned. "We even had got some extra help in defeating the Nighlok."

"Really? From who?" Ji asked puzzled while frowning.

"It was Yoni." Jayden said softly to his mentor. "She bravely distracted the Nighlok by throwing some rubble at it. You should have seen the look in her eyes, Ji. There wasn't any trace of fear in them and was really brave and reckless to scold at a monster. Unfortunately she got injured by the Nighlok when it attacked her, while she ran towards a little girl who had been left behind."

Ji really didn't look so happy to hear that Yoni had nevertheless got mixed into the fight with a Nighlok and got injured by it.

Mike turned smiling towards Emily and Yoni, his smile immediately dropped and frowned upon seeing their unhappy faces.

"Hey, Emily, Yoni, what's up?" He asked worried.

Because of this all eyes were focused on them both.

"I didn't listen to stay here in the house. My curiosity got the best of me in seeing you morph in your Samurai Ranger outfits, fight evil, and what Moogers and Nighloks were." Yoni said softly and suddenly found her sneakers much more interesting, perhaps because she didn't dare to look at Ji and the Samurai Rangers. "My instinct told me to help them when the Nighlok got the upper hand in the fight."

"And then you got injured when you ran to the little girl." Ji continued calmly.

"What did you actually say to that little girl?" Mia asked curiously.

"I reassured her and told her that everything was going to be all right." Yoni replied immediately when she thought back to that moment.

"When I got to them, the little girl seemed to be very calm." Jayden added. "I think Yoni's presence and her stand against the Nighlok had made her less scared."

Ji looked very thoughtful and wondered if he should punish Yoni or not.

Yoni glanced up and got a bad and anxious feeling in her stomach. She never wanted to be a burden to them at all and she had failed, because she had acted recklessly and stupid. At the Dursleys' she would been severely punished for this and only saw one possible way to no longer bother Ji and the Samurai Rangers. And that was leaving.

"I'll go and pack my things and go back to Great Britain." She said softly and sadly.

"What? Why?" Mike and Mia asked shocked in unison.

Even Ji, Jayden, Kevin and Emily were shocked when they heard her say that.

"Because I only cause you trouble." She replied in a whisper. "I don't want that. That's why I'm leaving."

"No, I refuse to let you leave." Ji said stubbornly. "I don't want you to leave at all, because you don't cause any problems at all. You belong here, because the Shiba House is your home now."

Yoni was a little startled when she heard that, because she didn't expect to hear it either.

"Ji's right. The Shiba House is your new home and you belong here with us. We won't let you just leave, because you got injured in the fight with a Nighlok. We can always treat those injuries and also make sure that the Nighlok wouldn't get that chance anymore." Jayden said just as stubborn and in agreement.

The other four Samurai Rangers nodded in agreement with their leader.

"You know that there is only possible way for that, Jayden." The Samurai Ranger mentor reminded the Red Samurai Ranger. "That's teaching her self-defence."

"Then so be it." Jayden said sighing and with reluctance.

Yoni sighed in relief and rubbed with the back of her right hand in her right eye to wipe a tear away. She was really scared that she was going to be thrown out of the house , but luckily it wasn't and she was very happy that the Samurai Rangers wanted her to be there. Then they turned their attention to Emily to hear what was bothering her.

"Well, I almost let you all down today." Emily admitted honestly to the others.

"You did great, Emily" Jayden reassured her with encouragement. "You were really strong."

Emily smiled weakly and Mia said then: "Your big sister will be really proud of you."

She took a few steps towards Emily and when they stood side by side next to each other, she gave the Yellow Samurai Ranger a sideway hug with her right arm.

"Yeah." Emily said with a broad smile.

"Hey, guys! I have a surprise for you!" Mike said suddenly excited. "I've learned a new symbol."

"Really? Ji asked surprised, but also impressed and exchanged a promising look with Jayden.

Mike strode with a smirk on his lips, as he pulled his Samuraizer, to the indoor training area and stopped at the top of the stairs.

" _ **Symbol Power**_!" He said as he wrote the symbol ' _楽_ ' with his Samuraizer in green. " _ **Fun**_!"

The symbol flew into the middle of the training room and exploded then there into gold and green confetti, swirling down and music started to play.

Mike jumped down the stairs with a backflip and landed right into the confetti rain, where he immediately started to dance in a crazy way, to the beat of the music.

Mia and Emily both started to laugh loudly in joy.

"Party!" Mike exclaimed excited as he made a pirouette.

Jayden was chuckling, while Kevin and Ji were just smiling and moved their heads to the beat. Then it dawned on him again that Yoni's injuries hadn't been treated yet and that they might better do it, before they were already partying and that those injuries could get infected.

"Mike keep the party going with the others!" He shouted to the dancing Green Samurai Ranger and took Yoni's hand in his. "I'm going taking Yoni to the infirmary."

"Okay, I'll do that with pleasure." Mike yelled back as he raised his thumb and turned his attention back to the others. "Come on, guys! You've heard Jayden! Let's party! You too, Kev!"

Jayden escorted Yoni to the infirmary of the house where she sat down on one of the five beds while he took everything to be able to treat her injuries. He walked over to her and went to sit down on a chair by the bed.

Yoni took off her purple shirt so Jayden could treat her forearms.

Jayden first went with some disinfectant on some cotton wool over the scratches on the inside of her forearms and palms. He gently applied it with the cotton wool, but the first touch made Yoni hiss softly in pain.

"Sorry." He said softly as he continued.

"It doesn't matter." Yoni assured him smiling. "I only now notice that they're hurting."

"A high pain threshold?" He asked amused.

"You can say that again and also because of the adrenaline of the fight with the Nighlok." She added lightly.

"I can believe that very well." He said in agreement and Harena suddenly jumped up onto the bed. "Look who's here!"

Harena went to sit down next to Yoni on the bed and kept a close eye on Jayden to see if he was doing his job properly.

Hence Jayden and Yoni both had to chuckle softly.

"I'm just glad that Harena wasn't there." Yoni said chuckling. "I think that she would have attacked that Nighlok herself if she had seen it attack me."

"That would have been something to behold, but that might not be a good idea if something serious happened to her." Jayden said thoughtful as he wrapped her hands and forearms in white bandages.

Jayden had noticed something on her wrists while disinfecting and wrapping her forearms and palms. What he had noticed, were thin scars that were still a little visible, but very vague. He began to wonder whether Yoni had brought them onto herself to hurt herself or had tried to commit suicide. He hoped it was neither and hopefully sooner or later she'll tell them how she got these scars.

Then Yoni pulled both pant legs up, so he could treat her knees and lower legs. The injuries there turned out to be much lesser and smaller.

Jayden disinfected every injury on her knees and lower legs and put here and there a patch over, before the pant legs went down again.

Yoni wanted to get up again, but was stopped by Jayden.

"Wait, you still have another injury." He said as he let her sit back down onto the bed.

"Where?" She asked frowning.

"On the left side of your chin." He said softly and immediately started to disinfect it.

She rolled her eyes and muttered annoyed: "Again."

"What do you mean by 'again'?" He asked frowning.

"About a year, almost two years, ago I just got the same injury on the other side, because I had to dive away when the ceiling of a tunnel collapsed." She explained with a grimace.

Then it became very quiet for a moment.

"Do you think that I was really reckless to confront that Nighlok?" Yoni asked suddenly softly and somewhat uncertain, while Jayden gently put a plaster on that wound.

"You were and brave." He answered honestly, while frowning. "Why do you ask?"

"That little girl thought that I was very brave and I said that it was stupid and reckless." Yoni sighed softly.

"That you were. You were brave, but also reckless and a little stupid." Jayden admitted carefully as he put everything together and stood up to put everything away again.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to help." She apologized with a sigh.

"It doesn't matter and you've been able to help us defeat the Nighlok by distracting it, so he couldn't destroy us when he had the chance." He reassured her, as he put everything in its place. "Come on, let's go back to the party."

Yoni nodded, put her purple shirt back on and followed Jayden out of the infirmary.

Harena led them and went to the family room, where she took place on a sand-colored hocker couch and kept an eye on the party in the training room.

Yoni and Jayden went to the training room, where the party was still running at full capacity. They saw that the three other Samurai Rangers were dancing together with Mike, while Ji was just watching and having a good time. They went to stand with him and Mike immediately noticed their presence.

"Yoni! Come dance with us!" He said excited as he approached her and took her hand.

Yoni actually wanted to politely refuse dancing, but a hand pushed her forward by her shoulder. She turned around, as Mike pulled her along to the others and saw that Jayden had given her little push. She shrugged and started to dance with the other Samurai Ranger She felt relaxed and forgot her worries. She had no idea that everything would change for her tomorrow, when she was going to be taught self-defence. Nobody actually had any idea what effects that would have on her. They all wound find out sooner or later.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Please review and don't forget to vote for the Poll.**

 **Next: Yoni starts her self-defence training, while the Samurai Rangers are training their swordplay. Another Nighlok, Rofer, comes to the human world and can't wait to knock everyone and everything down to the ground.**


End file.
